Please Stay Out Of My Way
by That'sWellCompassionate
Summary: AU- This is anything but your typical office romance, especially when you both can't bare to be in the same room together for five minutes
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something quick I was thinking about, might not even be continued yet I don't know!**

**if so, the chapters will be both from there past together and also the present until they obviously fall in love again being Naomily**

**Read/Review/Enjoy!**

She hated her laugh. Hated that everything somebody said to her around the office would make her burst out in a loud laughter and make everybody else feel like they were missing out on something fucking spectacular. She hated her smile. Hated that she always had it on her face 24/7, she could be fucking told that her parents had been taken hostage and that smug smile wouldn't leave her fucking face. She hated how she dressed. She didn't understand how they even let her into the office dressed like that. She couldn't just wear a plain coloured sweater vest no. They had to be vibrant purples with white collared shirts underneath. She also hated her hair. Once again didn't know how she got away with it. It was not professional.

Basically she came to the conclusion that she hated Emily Fitch.

She was listing all the reasons in her head whilst waiting for the elevator to reach her floor. It took ages since it was a rather large building and she was based on the 20th floor. She almost cringes when she hears that laugh again, doesn't understand why she has to find everything in the world fucking funny. This was a career, not a fucking day care centre.

'Morning Steven how's the wife?' the voice travelled from the front lobby. Emily would always talk to the old security guard on the door every morning. Another thing she fucking hated about her. Leave people to get on with their jobs, maybe he doesn't want to talk about his personal life, even if he did always politely answer and laugh with her.

'Miss Fitch. She's doing just fine thanks' he would reply like it was a routine, Naomi couldn't even find it in her heart to turn around and watch the events take place. She didn't want Emily looking at her, didn't even want Emily to notice her. That's when she realised that chances are they would be sharing the same late elevator to the same floor, she was fucked.

'It's Emily, see you at lunch' and just like that the girl was bouncing around the corner with a spring in her step, acting as if the streets of London outside weren't pelting down with rain, acting as if it was 7 in the morning. Naomi couldn't help the way her face would naturally turn up into a scowl every time the girls name was mentioned.

'Cheer up Naoms, might never happen' she snaps her head around to see Emily send her a cheeky wink before carrying on down the lobby and disappear through the staircase. She didn't even have time to scoff at the naive redhead. Couldn't help but feel like a twat for waiting for this elevator for so long. Decides she's going to get out the floor just below her office. She wants to see senior management.

'She's a good worker, earned the lower division a lot of money this year' Nigel comments looking at Naomi from across his office desk as if she's crazy.

'Oh please it's lower division, this company can survive without them!' she scoffs. Lower division were basically the bottom of the company and therefore didn't deserve her time anymore.

'I think your forgetting that's where you started out' so okay maybe she did start out on lower division and it did give her the opportunities that she had today but she still hated them, they had Emily and any part of the company with her in can go to hell. 'I don't know what you're wanting but I really can't do much about your Fitch problems' he smirks, she sighs.

'Her clothing is inappropriate; I think I remember in my induction to the company we were told smart business wear, nothing too bright and catchy. Well looking at her I feel like its Christmas in fucking April. And then there's the hair, I have to take clients past her desk to get to my office and the look on their face doesn't scream professional, and don't get me started on the lip piercing!'

He laughs 'Okay okay, I'll ask her to tone it down, happy?'

She shrugs because at least it's something, maybe she was hoping for him to be a little bit more shocked and automatically fire Emily from the business but she'll take what she can get.

'I don't want to get personal here kid, but I don't like personal life getting in the way of employee performance' she nods her head at him 'it's been over a year now, maybe you two should let the break up thing go yeah?' and that's when the flash back begins.

_She was sitting in the apartment in complete pitch black, she didn't want to look around, see all the memories they had created together for all of it to just go to shit in an hour's time. She wanted to get it over with and move on, pull the plaster off faster so it doesn't hurt as much. She hadn't planned it, didn't even know she was going to do it today but found herself sitting in the same spot since 3pm waiting for Emily to get home at five from a day out with her sister. She just knew it was right, she had to do it. They couldn't go on like this anymore. _

_She almost wanted to cry when she heard the key enter the lock, the sound of rustling bags from whatever she had bought, and snippets of light entering the living room from outside until Emily shut the door._

'_Naomi, are you in?' she heard the girl shouts even though she wasn't even a metre away from her, but it was pretty pitch black._

'_Yeah' she crooked out._

'_Why are the lights out?' the redhead asked, reaching over to flick on the switch, finally saw her girlfriend staring straight ahead at the wall from the couch. She walked over swiftly kissing the blonde on the cheek 'Hey babe, are you alright?' she didn't answer, just smiled up at Emily which caused the girl to smile back at her._

'_Katie's driving me nuts' she was talking, trying to pull her own coat off to go and hang it by the door 'wanted us to double date with her new boyfriend, I kindly rejected it obviously' she continued, shoes also following along with the coat._

'_Emily...'_

'_But I brought us Chinese in' redhead triumphantly shaking the bag at Naomi still with the blazing smile. 'I knew you'd be tired from work and I'm pretty beat myself so,'_

'_Emily it's over'_

_The redhead kicked the last of her shoes off, placing the plastic bag of Chinese food on the table in front of Naomi, she looked at her confused, face scrunched up 'what's over?' she asked bemused._

'_This. Us' the blonde swallowed hard, not meeting the redheads face at her own words. _

'_What are you talking about?' the redhead demanded. 'Fucking look at me Naomi' she could hear the redhead's tears building, hear her throat crack on the last words and it made her feel guilty. But she had to do this, couldn't take the arguments, she wanted to go back to the time where she told herself she didn't need anybody to be happy. _

_She looks up, cold hard face because she doesn't cry, didn't cry when her father died and she certainly isn't going to cry now 'the arguments, I just can't take it anymore Em. We need to end this before we both get hurt' _

'_Hurt?' force laugh 'Why do you think I'm crying now?' she shouts, Naomi lowers her head once again not wanting to look at the redhead in front of her 'It's that fucking job isn't it, ever since that promotion Naomi you've been so fucking distant'_

_She shoots up 'and here we go again Emily blaming my career' she laughs spitefully too because that's what all the arguments have been about, Naomi's promotion a couple of months ago._

'_Well I know you haven't cheated because you wouldn't have time to do it with your head constantly in work state!' the redhead shouts back with just as much anger. She'd never cheat, Emily's her serious first relationship and even though it's failed she wasn't a cheater. _

_She sighs, standing up 'We can sort what we're going to do about the apartment and car...'_

_All Emily's anger disappears then when it hits her that this is real. The blondes ending it, the blondes ending there two year relationship, she starts to lightly cry then, surges towards Naomi to try and capture her hand 'Come on Naomi, relationships are hard but we're stronger than this yeah? I fucking love you so much, and you love me too so what you're doing right now is stupid okay babe?' she pulls her hand out of Emily's grasp._

'_Please don't leave me today, please not today' she begs._

'_Except I don't Emily, I don't love you anymore' the final blow, this even leaves her in tears, promised herself she wasn't going to cry about this but she can't stop the head the tears falling from her blue eyes with the finality of it all. _

'_I'll pack a bag, stay with my mum for a couple of days...'_

'_No' the redhead chirps in 'I'll stay with Katie, you can stay here' she says, almost as if she can't believe this has actually happened, she clumsily walks past a clearly upset Naomi 'I just need to get my things' _

_They don't look at each other when Emily emerges from the bedroom with a holdall back full of clothes, doesn't look up when Emily stares at her from the door for a couple of seconds before it's slamming and she's gone, the blonde turns off the lights, falling asleep in a pool of her own tears. _

Since breaking up they would ignore each other at work, and from the start it worked until they would get in each other's way and arguments would start. Then it just turned into complete irritation towards the redhead.

'You're right Nigel that is personal' she snaps back, standing up from the chair and smoothing down her formal skirt 'but for your information it's been a year now and I've been over it for quite some time. Maybe you want Emily up here for one of your talks' she slams the door then, leaving the office to retreat to her own floor.

It's the next day when she's waiting for the elevator again and she hears Emily and Steven do their routine again, he always answers the same and Emily will always tell him to call her Emily which she finds awfully clique. It's only when Emily rounding the corner that this time she can't take her eyes off the girl, smug smile filling her face that she actually wants Emily to see.

The usually vibrant girl is now kitted out with a simple black skirt, white blouse and plain black tights, not forgetting the small fitting plain black sweater vest she's also wearing. She looks so odd being toned down like this; it's definitely a change from her usually bright colours, a funny change.

'That's right laugh. You might be able to take my individuality away from me but you'll never rid me of my sweat vests' and once again Emily walks past her to the stair case, leaving the smug smile to slip off Naomi's face and land straight on Emily's, fuck her for getting the last words in again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to continue because of your great reviews :) I also think it'll be fun to write a story where they arent automatically in love! we'll see how it goes.**

**FF is going fucking crazy, it's been showing up that my story and others I've tried to write 'can't be located' it's getting on my nerves!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

'So basically, if we stay at the same pace we have this year the business should be very profitable all year round' she smiled ending the presentation, people who were at a higher chain in the company smiling impressed and clapping around the room. Most people in the company hated giving presentation, to Naomi it was a rush, a rush to get her ideas out there and be noticed. A definite rush when her manager would give her thumbs up.

She clears her throat when the clapping stops, gestures around the room with her hands.

'So are there any questions?' the killer question that was definitely giving her good marks in the business. Most people would get up, rush the presentation then sit down faster than light without getting feedback from their colleagues.

She silently sighed in relief when it remained silent. It meant that she had done a good job at making people understand the changes she wanted within the business. It also meant that she wasn't going to get question that would totally take her off guard.

Light conversation started around the table as she went to pack her presentation away, it's then as she was about to turn around that she saw the small hand lift from the very back of the conference table. Fiery red hair coming into view as she lifts her eyes from the hand, a small smile spread across the girls face as she watches Naomi's drop.

'What?' she simply asks to the surprise of her other colleagues, although they should really be used to it by now.

'I have a question' Emily states the obvious, making most of the colleagues around the table move their focus to her and her small hand that's still raised in the air. Naomi continues to stare her down because obviously she couldn't just fucking leave it, she had to be the one of a room of 25 people to want to ask the question, she nods her head frustratingly at her.

'Brilliant presentation Naomi, loved the colour on you know... the graph' she rolled her eyes at the childish of the fucking girl. She was a joke, an actual fucking joke if she had ever seen one before. Emily turned to Nigel then who was seated next to Naomi 'but lower division isn't even on there, I mean you have talked about the growth of prior division and how much profit it's going to be earning the business'

'What's your point?' she asks the redhead aspirated, Emily shrugs.

'Is there any point in us guys being here?' she points to the rest of lower division as they mutter in agreement. People there who used to be old friends, people who she laughs with daily that she barely even knows anymore 'all these meetings do is discuss how prior are improving the business, it's like lower is completely forgotten about' She finally lowers her hand after she stops talking, lower division colleagues tapping Emily on the shoulder as if she's the fucking queen of the company.

'You don't have to be here Emily. You can leave whenever you want, just stop acting like a toddler in the situation' she simply replies, smugly smiling when her own colleagues let out small giggles, admits that maybe once again she's being her own personal problems into her work but Emily just had to be told.

'Well I suppose it's better than being an uptight bitch' a chorus of gasps and full blown laughs circulate around the room, Emily spitefully smiles before picking up her pen and starts doodling on the note book in front of her, even see's Nigel with a small smile spread across his face beside her until she violently nudges him, sharply whispers in his ear.

'How the fuck did you even think she was hireable?'

_She was nervous to say the least, countless jobs had been thrown at her since she was 16 and this was the first time she had actually gone out of her way to be ready and on time for a interview. This was great, what she needed. She wanted to be a part of this business. She'd only recently moved into central London a couple of months ago, smoking 20 packs a day from the amount of rejection letters she was receiving from every interview she attended. She almost gave up, almost. This was until she was on the tube going to yet another dead end interview, business looking couple sitting in front of her talking about how MBC corporate where opening a new division for beginners in business. She shouldn't help herself really, pulled her iPhone out and typed the companies name into the Google search bar. _

_And that's where she was sat now, waiting room for an interview that could potentially launch her career. MBC was essentially a business that young wannabe actors or singers would regularly use to find an agent. except she wouldn't be working as a agent, she'd be in the background keeping the business running, well that's what she hoped for if the interview was a success._

_She was tapping her feet on the hard stone floor probably a bit too loud, she didn't care though because nobody around her was noticing, the receptionist was on her phone, had been since Naomi had came in and politely asked for a interview room, she'd been pointed to take a seat and then that was it. The left of her is where the employees would enter the building, kitted out in business wear and usually carrying a cup of coffee, disappearing through in the elevator seconds later. She cast her eyes to the right to see that the seat was no longer empty from the shoes on the floor near her, motions her eyes up to catch the girl next to her purposely leaning forward and staring straight at Naomi's face. She tries to ignore it first, those big brown eyes staring at the side of her face but it gets too much, she turns around to face the girl, redhead not even blushing or feeling ashamed for getting caught at all._

'_You do know that the modelling agency is the next building right? The redhead asked with all seriousness. Keeping her eye contact straight with Naomi's as the blonde looks in confusion. _

_She looked around the redhead, wondering if anybody was watching this situation as confused as she was. Then it clicked in her head, she cast her eyes down with a slight blush across her face until she raises it with a small smile plastered across her face._

'_Did you seriously just use that line?' she bites her lip, watching as the adorable smile breaks out on the other girl's mouth, small chuckle radiating from her throat._

'_I think I just did' she says, leaning back in her seat but remaining with her eyes on the blonde. 'Have your nerves gone now?' the redhead asks, turning her face to a more serious expression. She almost forgets to answer the question when she thinks about how her voice is like velvet to her ears._

'_Sorry?' she asked again confused._

'_Well you were sitting there, tapping your feet and looking all nervous' she blushes again thinking nobody had actually noticed her doing that. 'It was making me nervous just watching, and I heard the best way to cure nerves was a good old chat' she smiles again, blonde feels her stomach butterfly and her neck flush again. _

'_Well I haven't felt like vomiting in 5 minutes so thank you' she wants to smack herself in the face when she realises she's just mentioned bodily fluids whilst the girl beside her is looking at her like that, realises that Emily's smiling back at her just as bright as a couple of seconds ago._

'_If you're here for an agent then you shouldn't worry. Nobody's going to reject you when you look like that' she takes a shaky breath when the redheads eyes deliberately scan up and down her body whilst the smaller girl bites at her lip. She laughs, shaking her head at how forward she is._

'_Sorry, what's your name?'_

'_Emily,' the girl brings out a hand in front of the blonde to take. She lifts her own hand, hoping it isn't clammy from worrying about the interview, doesn't get any complaints when her hand meets the soft palm of Emily's shaking it for a second before its back down by her lap. _

'_Naomi.' She responds 'and I'm not here for an agent, I'm actually here to be interviewed for a division job' Emily's face lights up which she can't help but find completely adorable again._

'_Ah, brains as well as beauty' she blushes again and she thinks this is going to look bad, walking into her interview looking like a giant tomato. She knows Emily knows she's slightly embarrassed too from the accomplished smile that's currently on her face._

'_Miss Campbell, you can go through now' she jumps at the unfamiliar voice, the reception finally off the phone and standing in front of both of them, she takes a nervous breath before standing up and smoothing down her clothes._

'_Naomi Campbell, now that is very fitting' her voice is deep and Naomi almost trips over her own foot, giggling when she looks down at Emily 'Good luck' the redhead says, reaching her hand out once more before the blonde goes she doesn't miss the opportunity to grasp it again. _

'_Maybe I'll... see you around?' she awkwardly says, removing her hands from Emily when she can see the receptionist get impatient. _

'_Maybe' the redhead smiles_

_She sends a small wave before turning around to follow the receptionist down the hall. Surprisingly she's not nervous anymore, only a giant small smile plastered across her face from the last ten minutes she shared with Emily. Cursing herself when she realises she didn't even ask Emily what she was here for. _

It was a beautiful day she thought looking out of her office window to the lovely view of London scattered in tints of orange glowing sun and clear skies. She loved her office, loved that fact that she didn't have to work from that stupid little metre desk where her things never fitted anymore, loved having the privacy of an actual room instead of a stupid cubicle in the public eye.

'I forwarded the email to Mr Forbes; I'll let you know when he replies'

The voice came from her office door, another bonus of being in prior, personal assistants to deal with the less important shit. She'd recently hired Ashley as hers. She was a 19 year old brunette who told Naomi forwardly in the interview that university just wasn't for her so she needed a full time job. She had all the necessities, could use a computer, knew how to send emails, could make a coffee or two whenever Naomi needed one so she gave the girl a break, hiring her a couple of days later. All the middle age men in her division couldn't thank Naomi enough for the young girl who would catch their eye every day, fucking perverts.

'Thanks Ash' she smiled, swirling herself around from the window view to the girl in front of her. There wasn't really anything else to do as it was rearing the end of the day, she scrunched her lips up whilst thinking 'Could you just write this schedule on the board there, and then I'll let you off home early'

The girl smiled, leaning over to grasp the A4 copy of paper before raking her eyes over it 'Thanks Naomi' the girl walked over to the far side of Naomi's office, retrieving a pen before writing her schedule for the next day down. She liked having it in full view so she'd know everyday what she was aiming to finish that day, maybe she was a bit uptight after all. Just as the thought crossed her mind her office door storm opened, redhead entering without closing it over.

'Apparently I have to apologise for calling you a bitch, but calling me a toddler in front of our colleagues goes unnoticed because you're such a value to the company' she lifts her hands, quoting with her fingers about being a value to the company, she groans, girl really gives her a fucking headache.

'Knock. You're meant to fucking knock' she says, watching as Emily starts to laugh.

'It's not like we don't know each other' Emily comments, folding her arms over her chest as she stands in front of Naomi's office desk, Challenging her as they both stare down at each other until the squeak of the board pen across the room makes Emily snap her eyes over to Ashley and back.

'I'm not here to apologise, I'm here to make it look like I did. But no doubt you'll only report back to Nigel anyway' Naomi's eyes snap up to her, fucking Nigel telling the employees that talking to him is confidential, Emily probably knowing about all the complaints Naomi has put in towards Emily. Decides that she's probably going to complain again, complain about how terribly bad Emily enters a fucking room.

'So I'm sorry' Emily says, making the blondes eyebrows shoot up in confusion. She's just told her she's not in here to apologise but there she is saying sorry, no doubt a fucking sarcastic sorry.

'I don't like to be talked down to just because I earn less than you' and with that she's turning around, stops in the middle of her office to shoot her eyes over to Ashley, shyly watching the situation play out in front of her, smiling slightly at Emily.

'See you later Megan' Emily shouts over to the corner, Naomi looking confused as ever because she didn't think her and Emily had ever met each other, plus Emily had just completely called her the wrong name.

'It's Ashley' the girl says quietly, Emily turning around with an apologetic smile on her face.

'Sorry it's just... you look the double of Megan Fox' Naomi scoffs, loudly that it echoes around the full room, she can't actually believe that Emily just used that line, used that line also whilst she fucking had an audience. The blonde surprised when Ashley blushes deeper, looking up from Emily shyly under her thick eyelashes.

'Seriously your complexion, you're lucky she's so beautiful' she throws her a wink before leaving the room in complete silence. Only sound is the door slamming and the slow typing of Naomi on her laptop.

'Who's she?' Ashley asks, still blushing slightly.

'Emily' she mutters, angrily hitting the keyboard 10 times harder at the effect the girl leaves her in. She feels angry every time she sees the girl. Wishes Emily would just piss off and get another job, a job that lets her express her obvious creative mind. She doesn't fit the company and Naomi doesn't like it. Knows that it's wrong to say these things but she doesn't know how many more years she can last with her here.

'Seems nice' Ashley comments before turning around back to the board. She leaves Naomi stunned, jaws almost hitting the desk as her eyes stay on the brunettes head. How can her shitty charm work on somebody like that. Even if it did work on her once, Naomi wasn't the same person she was back then.


	3. Chapter 3

**I find this really easy to write for some reason... **

**Thanks for actually reading and reviewing. hope you enjoy!**

She'd been sitting at her office desk watching Emily flirt with her personal assistant for a good 20 minutes now and there was only one thought running through Naomi's mind. I hope Ashley knows that that's included in her lunch break. She'd let her go for a half hour break at least 20 minutes ago now, the girl didn't get far out the door before Emily was pouching on her. How fucking desperate.

First of all she was pretty sure Ashley was straight, especially after the number of calls she would receive through the day off her over protective boyfriend. And lastly she was 19, and she didn't want her getting involve with the crisis Emily was obviously going through at the age of 25. She heard the brunette squeak in shy laughter, knows that Emily's just complimented her in some kind of slick way. Two years ago she would have been doing the same thing, now she can't help but think back to some of the completely ridiculous things Emily had said to make her fall for her and scoff.

She brings her eyes up from her computer to see Ashley finally making a departure from Emily. Even though there really isn't a point because she's due back in exactly 7 minutes time. She realises that she's been staring at the scene for entirely too long when Emily's eyes catch hers through the clear glass wall of her office, quickly diverts them down to her dimly lit screen.

She begins to type faster, which is funny really because she hasn't been typing at all. Just being going through some read only files about the company, even funnier when the files are about lower division, Nigel telling her she needs to start including them in the business plans. She doesn't look up when she hears her office door jolt open, mainly because Emily is the only fucking person who doesn't knock, also because Emily catching her staring is like gold to the childish girl.

'Morning Naoms, anything I can get you? Tea? coffee? Polish your shoes?' The redhead laughs at her own joke which is another trait she hates about Emily. She doesn't look up from the document, doesn't give the girl the satisfaction to even think she's bothered the blonde in one slightest bit.

'Pissing off would do me fine' she mutters, continues to type on the none existent page whilst actually wondering if Emily can tell she's just hitting random keys which don't properly spell out anything.

'From the company or just your lovely office?' Emily challenges, making Naomi's uninterested eyes snap up to the brown ones. She expected Emily to be smiling smugly again like she always in when she talks to the blonde now a days, moderately shocked when her expression is completely serious.

'Just go and do some fucking work Emily' she sighs. Bored of the same old shit Emily is pulling out the hat and throwing at her. Why she is even in her office anyway, wants to tell her to go and make her way back to the fucking cubicle and leave her the fuck alone. She's just met with once again a smile.

'Nice one for the assistant by the way, I can see why you hired her'

'Because of her great computing and team work skills?' she offers and watches Emily scoff. She automatically rolls her eyes at any suggestions that she hired Ashley because she is indeed attractive. She would of fucking hired a woman with half a face if she had the right skills. 'We're not all hell bent on finding relationships you know' she adds offhandedly at the end, only realises who she's actually talking to after a minute of silent. Awkward.

'Don't I just know it?' the redhead says, raises her eyebrows towards the blonde before turning around and leaving, door slamming shut which finally gives Naomi the chance to breathe again.

_She couldn't believe it really. Three weeks later and a couple of phone calls and she was officially hired at lower division MBC. Obviously she wasn't going to act like it was the most amazing job in the world but at that moment in time it felt like it was to her. She'd be sharing a floor with her co-workers, all separate desks and cubicles layered around the place followed by senior management's offices down the lower end. _

_She'd met a couple of people already, she didn't really have a bad word to say about them as they just seemed excited about the new position in the company as her. She'd been fiddling with her watch at her desk for around ten minutes now. She had to attend a welcome meeting at 10am so she didn't have anything to do until then._

'_Naomi Campbell as I live and breathe' _

_Her finger tips paused from tapping on her watch. Waiting a couple of seconds before turning around to try and process the voice in her head. It was familiar, but she still felt like she hadn't heard it a lot, Spins round in her chair just for her face to be splitting in half with the automatic bright smile. _

'_Emily? What are you-' she takes in the girls full body, also kitted out in smart business wear, very cute colourful smart business wear, scrunches her eyebrows together 'Do you work here?' _

_The girl laughs making Naomi shiver then effortlessly pulls a chair up, taking a seat next to Naomi. The blonde feels the rush of excitement that the girl even remembers her 3 weeks later, tries to remain focused on anything but Emily's lips. 'Only since yesterday, in fact my desk is right there' she follows the redhead's finger to the desk not even two meters away from her. Oh fuck. _

'_I was sitting there taking a look around and what do you know? There you are nervously tapping away at your watch' she comments with her eyes twinkling, leaving Naomi to blush again._

'_And you just had to talk to me right, because you were getting nervous yourself from just looking at me?' she finishes off the sentence cheekily, resulting in the redhead letting out another throaty chuckle._

'_Something like that' and then they just stare at each other for a moment and for once she doesn't feel shy for getting caught looking into the almost strangers beautiful eyes. 'So are you going to this bull shit induction?' _

_She quickly scans her eyes down to her watch then 9:55 completely forgetting about the meeting whilst Emily is with Emily with her. 'Yeah I'm going otherwise I'll have no idea what we actually have to do' nervously laughs afterwards, catches Emily smiling at her._

'_Hmm, suppose I'll make an appearance then' the redhead comments making the blonde laugh 'at least now I'll have something to look at' _

_Her heart starts thumbing ten times faster, notices Emily's cheeky smile is still playing on her lips as she gets up pushing the seat back under Naomi's desk. Fucksake, she doesn't know how long she's going to work here but she can guarantee time it is going to go pretty slow with Emily working just two desks away from her at all times. _

She finds herself in Nigel's office again for the third time this week. She'd had enough really, leaving her office when Ashley was 20 minutes late coming back from dinner to find her stood watching Emily dreamily as the redhead continued to flirt and play with the brunettes hair. What the fuck did she think she was doing? Standing there distracting her fucking assistant. She didn't think she had ever seen Emily actually work. It still confused her today how she was one of the top employees for lower division.

He also rolls his eyes when he enters his office to see Naomi already waiting in the chair facing his. Obviously he knows what this is going to be about from the determined look across the blondes face. Doesn't even have to ask he sits down and waits for her to talk.

'20 minutes, my assistant was 20 minutes late because Emily can't keep it in her fucking pants!'

'Naomi, it's not Emily's responsibility to make sure your assistant is on time, its Ashley's!' he argues back but she complete ignores his point at all. Because any point that isn't hers clearly doesn't need to be stated right now.

'But she wouldn't of been late hadn't Emily pouched on her every chance she got' he looks at her deadly in the eyes for a couple of seconds before a smile is breaking out on his face.

'Are you sure this is about your assistant being late?' she rolls her eyes at the point he's trying to make, and once again ignores it.

'No you're right, it's not' she mutters, 'It's about Emily being a unreliable lazy incompetent twat!' he groans, pulling one of the draws of his desk open before producing a couple of piles of paper.

'I'm not meant to show you these but I really can't take anymore of this Naomi' he pushes the forms in front of her and she automatically knows what they are. She remembers filling one out about the last senior manager. Review forms on how they think the promotion has done for the member of staff, these being filled out by the members on the floor.

'Check out the first one' so that's what she does, carefully puts the rest of the file out before reading the sheets from top to bottom.

'_Staff review_

_Working with Naomi for the past couple of years prior to her promotion involved a lot of team work which has resulted in me leaning quite a lot from her. This hasn't just been benefiting me but also the business. Saying this I think MBC have made the perfectly right choice and I personally couldn't ask for a better senior manager._

_Signed: Emily Fitch'_

She drops the piece of paper from her hands onto the desk, looks up clearly confused at Nigel who's shaking his head at her.

'She even rated you 10 out of 10' he adds as she continues to look on stunned 'now does that sound like something a person who hates you would write?'

'She's clearly written this sarcastically, I mean why would she-'. Doesn't finish her sentence off again as she grasps the sheet between her fingers to take a closer inspection, It's definitely her writing, the script type text that's sprawled across those tiny lines.

'She likes you Naomi' he states as she continues to read the small comment on the page over and over again. She almost feels guilty for the review she gave Emily now, almost. Barely even gave the girl a one out of ten in the rating.

'Probably still even loves you' she slaps the sheet back on the table again, fixing the middle aged man who's laughing with one of her famous scowls. Emily didn't love her anymore, and Naomi didn't love her anymore in return. She could barely look at the redhead anymore without wanting to punch something in front of her.

'Now before you go, sure you don't want to change her review? It wasn't exactly the nicest' it didn't matter that Emily gave her a seriously moderately nice review, didn't mean she had to change her true opinions of the redhead in return, she shakes her head at him.

'Sure? The reviews do get forwarded to the CEO' she shrugged again. She knew were the reviews got sent to and that's exactly why she had given Emily a terrible one. Well also because she did actually think all the comments on the form where correct.

'Well then, you're definitely going in the right direction to get her fired' and just like that she felt guilty, not that she felt guilty a lot anymore, especially towards Emily but was she really bitchy enough to get one of her colleagues fired? definitely based on something that's deep and personal and totally nothing to do with the work place.

'Fine' she says frustrated 'I'll write another one, but don't except me to fucking praise her okay?' she stands up, storming out of the office to make her way back to her own. She didn't believe it for one second. Okay so Emily didn't know that Naomi was going to be seeing the review so she couldn't spitefully write something to make the blonde woman's blood boil but still she wasn't looking forward to going back to her floor and see the shit eating grin spread across the redheads face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four updates in 4 days! now that is something I'm quite proud of! haha**

**Glad to see people are actually enjoying this. Believe me I enjoy writing the angst it's unbelievable.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want!**

This was probably the longest she had had off work since she got more responsibility within the place. Not that she was currently thinking of work at all after the panicking phone call off her step dad 4 days ago. And now here she was, barely keeping herself awake in the corner of a tiny hospital room whilst her mother tried to recover from a heart attack. She hadn't woken up yet, hadn't woken up since the doctors saved her life and now she was even more worried. Surely 4 days to be unconscious meant something was going seriously wrong. She couldn't believe the number of doctors and nurses telling her it's completely normal when her own mother was lying in a bed looking pale and lifeless.

And it shouldn't be her mum in that bed really. Heart attacks are usually caused by bad health or excessive stress and her mum had neither of that, her mum had a more fun and a better social life than Naomi actually had. She had been a vegetarian since her teenage years and now she was 50. She was also always on her feet which meant she got more than enough exercise for a woman her age. Not forgetting that her mother was one of the most peaceful people she knew. So in reality none of this actually made sense to her at all.

She tried to distract herself from her lifeless mother's body in the corner of the room. Slipping a couple of sheets out of her work bag and trying to improve Emily's review she said she'd have in by tomorrow. Truth was Naomi couldn't find anything to say about the girl. She's an annoying, smug in your face little girl and anything she was going to write on this piece of paper wasn't going to make her look good in anyway.

She sighs screwing it up and throwing it in the small bin in the corner for the 5th time. She didn't want to think about Emily at this time. Not giving her review any attention when her mother had a life threatening attack only a couple of days before.

_Emily. Emily. Emily._

_The only thing that had been passing her mind for the past two weeks now, turned out that being less than two desks away was better than Naomi could ever imagine. Especially when it gave her the opportunity to talk to Emily whenever she wanted, it also meant that she found Emily standing by her desk at 12:00 every day so they could go to lunch together. _

_She didn't know what she liked more, finally having a job or meeting Emily Fitch. She hated the fact that she was crippling shy and when they found themselves in a flirty situation –usually ignited by Emily- she couldn't just straight up ask the redhead if she wanted to go out with her. She thought Emily liked her otherwise why spend so much time with each other? Unless she was just reading into the situation wrong and Emily was just really good at making friends._

_Then there was that awkward goodbye they would both share on Friday nights, both of them always standing around longer than they should outside before departing. She really wanted to ask a lot of questions those times, ask for anything really. Her phone number, a date, but once again the shyness would come out. She also told herself that Emily mustn't like her in that way because the redhead was overly confident and surely would have asked her out instead by now. _

_This stuck with her the full weekend. It stayed with her when she drove to Greenwich to visit old friends. It stuck with her on the drive home on Sunday night, continued to be with her when she was met with the site of Emily Fitch outside work, waiting for __her __on the Monday morning. _

_It was half way through the day when she was at her desk that her theory was in fact proved very wrong. This would be the only time in her life that she loved being proved wrong, absolutely adored it. _

_She was scanning the files on her computer, looking for the documents she had spent the full week completing so she could print it off and have it done before the other workloads came in. The small read icon at the corner of Naomi's screen flashed alerting her to a message. She wasn't surprised really, she soon learn that there supervisors would rather send emails then just ask for things in person._

_**Emily Fitch (******__Fitch.E .uk)_

_**Do you like food...?**_

_She froze then. Knew she wouldn't have too long to think about what she was going to reply because Emily was sat behind her and no doubt watching the back of her head until she replied. She couldn't help the small chuckle escaping her lips from the email because if anything this was a typical Emily Fitch ice breaker. She racked her brain for a response, running a sentence in her head a couple of times before replying._

_**Naomi Campbell (******__Campbell.N .uk)_

_**I don't completely hate it...**_

_She knew she had succeeded when she heard Emily snort and then laugh behind her. She couldn't help the smug smile riding up on her face as she continued staring at her screen, waiting for her to reply._

_**Emily Fitch (******__Fitch.E .uk)_

_**Are you free tonight?**_

_She felt her chest tighten, she quickly minimised the window so Emily didn't think she had read the email yet. Was she free tonight, of course she was fucking free tonight, she swallowed heard, shaky hand opening the window back up as she tried to coolly reply_

_**Naomi Campbell (******__Campbell.N .uk)_

_**Yes?**_

_Good Campbell, act as if you don't know she's about to ask you out..._

_**Emily Fitch (******__Fitch.E .uk)_

_**Well, since we both weirdly like food and happen to be free tonight...**_

_**Why don't we get some... together?**_

_She was back to the slower shallower breaths again, feeling the excitement jolt through her body because technically Emily Fitch had just asked her out. Sure friends can go out and eat with each other, maybe not friends who constantly flirted with each other though._

_**Naomi Campbell (******__Campbell.N .uk)_

_**Yeah. I'd like that. :)**_

_She turned around in her chair then, watched the expression on Emily's face as she clicked the email off the blonde open, instant smile covering her concentration face. The brown eyes look up to catch the blue ones then. They continue to stare at each other for a while, just being happy around each other._

She wakes up a couple of hours later from a dream she can't quite remember. Mood hits the ground again when she looks over to see that her mother is still unconscious. She groans, shifting back over in her seat till her cheek is resting against the arm of the chair. tells herself that she'll stay here all night again if her mother doesn't wake up today.

'How longs she been like this?'

She barely even noticed there was another person in the room. Especially _that_ person because she knows from that tiny sentence straight away who it is, feels her blood boil because what the fucking hell does she think she's doing here?

'What are you...' she snaps her eyes up to notice Emily looking at Gina. Except what she sees in her eyes makes her stop her sentence. Emily's worried; she knows when she's scared because that cocky grin permanently chiselled wipes away and is left with an expression Naomi has always thought was indescribable.

She sighs '4 days' she answers her, shifting her eyes from Emily who's nervously standing in the door way back to her mum.

'And I only find out from a random colleague I barely fucking know today?' she hears the anger in Emily's voice directed at her; she can't help but scoff again.

'This hasn't got anything to do with you' because it hasn't. It's her fucking mum. Her decision if she would rather keep family business within the family than splash it around the place like some idle gossip.

'How can you say that? You know how fucking close we are' it was true. Emily and her mum actually managed to have a longing lasting relationship than her and Naomi had. Since the breakup she was aware her mother still spoke to Emily much to her dismay. It's how she knows so much information about what the redhead had been up to in the year split. Not that she wanted to fucking know but Gina wouldn't shut her mouth.

'How did you even find us?'

Emily blushes then and Naomi notes how oddly out of context it is for Emily to blush, because the full time they knew each other it was always Emily making the blonde haired girl turn the colour of her own hair. No doubt her assistant told Emily where she was, Naomi having to tell Ashley about the situation as she was the one rescheduling meetings all day.

'I noticed how relaxed my day had been and then it hit me. we hadn't had one of our daily slanging matches' the redhead mutters, moving closer into the room and taking her bag of her shoulder to rest on the floor 'which is weird because for however long I've known you there wasn't anything you couldn't rearrange as long as it meant you weren't missing work' she scoffs because obviously even in this situation they can't remain civil.

'Anyway I asked around. Was actually surprised you took a day off work, but I suppose there's no rearranging health problems' the redhead closing her mouth straight away, realises herself how out of order that was.

'Go fuck yourself Emily, try visiting your own mum for a change' she hits back with an even touchier subject because she wants to hurt Emily, actually revels in hurting Emily now a days because it's way more of a rush than falling in love.

'You know that's different, we live in different cities...'

'Yeah, keep telling yourself it's that and not just because you're one fucking giant disappointment' she spits, watches as the tiny pieces of saliva fly out spraying across the room. They stare at each other, Emily almost shaking with anger until she dips down, picking her bag back up.

'I'll come back when you're not here, you cunt' The redhead flicks her eyes briefly over to Gina before she's turning on her heels and once again storming out of the hospital room.

You won't be coming back you fucking psycho she says in her head, notes to self to tell the nurse not to allow a young women with pastel red hair into the room. She almost thinks she's hearing things when she hears a small sigh escape her mother's lips, speeds over to her bed when it turns into a tut.

'You shouldn't of said that to her' Gina croaks out, shooting Naomi a disapproving weak look from where her heads touching the pillow.

'Mum, oh god you're awake' she cries, reaching over to lightly grasp her own hand with Gina's receiving a small smile and hand squeeze before Gina continues speaking.

'You'll have to apologise' she shakes her head.

'I don't care about that. I care about you'

'Honey, I'm fine. It's just a minor setback that's all' Naomi looks at her like she's fucking crazy. Actually she is fucking crazy and she's wondering if the heart attack has made it grow.

'Mum your car didn't break down, you had a fucking heart attack!'

Gina laughs weakly, groaning slightly when she moves her aching back off the mattress. 'I can always rely on you to make me feel better' she smiles because even with her new husband Naomi knew she would always be her mum's favourite person.

'I just wish you had someone' she drops her eyes to the floor from the hope in her mother's voice. 'Please apologise to her'

'_I'm not eating that!' She playfully pushed the redheads hand away from her, a hand that funnily was handing some horrible crab like chinese food._

'_Come on Naomi, it looked so lonely. You have to eat it' the redhead whined like a child, causing Naomi to of course giggle again because what else can she do around this girl? _

_They had been sat in a small chinese restaurant just around the block from their work for around 2 hours now. It was verging on midnight but neither girl cared, Naomi carefully taking in the flashing notice on the door that said it was a 24/7 place anyway. _

_The girl was still waving the puke coloured crab in Naomi's face, both of them nearly in tears at the laughter radiating from them. 'Emily, if you don't get that thing out of my face I'll...'_

'_What? What are you going to do?' the redhead challenged, lowering the roasted crab down at Naomi's threat. The blonde raised her eyebrows as filthy as she could, biting on her lip slightly knowing that it secretly drove Emily mad._

'_I'll get you kicked out' she threatened making Emily release a fake gasp and touch her chest. _

'_You wouldn't!' redhead pointing her finger towards Naomi. 'A beautiful girl all alone in a Chinese restaurant at this time, you wouldn't want me to leave you would you?' she made Naomi blush again. She called me beautiful, and now I'm smiling like mad but I don't care because she's returning it._

_A cough broke them a part, both girls' eyes turning to see where it had came from. Only to be met with an unhappy looking Chinese family feasting away on their food. Well they would be hadn't they currently be staring at both girls in disgust. Probably because yeah they had been quite loud all night but come on, they were having a good time unlike these boring cunts._

'_Ah, the look of disapproval' Emily scoffs and suddenly Naomi's interested in what she means. Maybe they just heard the redhead call her beautiful. Wonders if they took some kind of offence to it, forgets about it when the families eyes finally move away from there's._

'_The lesbian look of disapproval' Naomi sighs sadly._

'_Ha! So you admit it?' her face turns up in confusion at Emily, wide smile spread across the girl's features._

'_Admit what?'_

'_That you're a lesbian?' Emily asks carefully, looks like she's trying not to offend Naomi. She obviously knows she hasn't when the blonde starts to laugh._

'_I never really denied it' Emily drives her folk into her Chinese, twirling the noodles before shovelling them into her beautiful little mouth._

'_That Miss Campbell, is very true' so there. Now she knows that she's gay... probably knew anyway from the amount of times she takes shaky breathes around the girl. _

'_So... how did you find this place?' she asks trying to steer it away from her sexuality, she is completely comfortable with it but she also wants to know more about Emily. Emily smiles, placing the fork back down on the table._

'_I've been living off their takeaways for the past 3 weeks' she laughs, Naomi smiles at how cute she is 'I only moved to London a day before the job started, moved into a flat in south gate alone straight from the parents house in Bristol, so this is kind of the most independent I've ever been'_

'_Bristol? What made you do such a big move?' she asks actually interested, taking a sip on her coke to wet her dry lips. Emily thinks for a second scrunches up her forehead to really thinking about it._

'_I just got bored I suppose, Bristol isn't exactly party central. I just felt suffocated' she shrugs, Naomi can understand that. Growing up in London she sometimes wished she had somewhere quieter where she could just be._

'_My sisters moving here in a couple of weeks, meannnnning...' she drags it out, making Naomi laugh again with how cute it is. 'She'll want to move in with me, and my independence will fade' she gasps dramatically again. _

'_So what about you, Naoms?' decides automatically that she loves the nickname 'where do you arise from?' she chuckles._

'_Born and bred in London, although I've recently just moved alone as well' she thinks about her apartment, quickly moving on to her and Emily in her apartment. Curses herself because that is definitely too soon._

'_Well then, you're going to have to show me around then, because this is one huge motherfucking city' they both burst out laughing when the sound of forks are dropped on plates from the Chinese family in the corner, obviously there not a fan of swearing either. _

_They're both walking back to the taxi rank which is just outside their work place, chatting animatedly about a lot of different random things. One thing she likes about Emily is the fact that she will never let the conversation end. Always has an opinion or suggestion to keep it going fresh._

'_So...' see's the frosted air leave Emily's warm lips when she drags the word along as they continue to walk. _

_'Would you like to go out sometime... on a date?' Emily asks, Naomi dies a little inside giddy like a teenage girl._

'_Wasn't this a date?' she asks cheekily, watches as Emily shakes her head._

'_No, this was me finding out if you like me so then I can ask you on a date' she says 'and personally I think you do like me, but correct me if I'm wrong' Emily says full of confidence, Naomi laughs._

'_I'll go on a date with you' and just like that she feels Emily's warm hand slip into her freezing one. Linking her fingers through Naomi's as she casually continues walking down the street._


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter doesnt contain a flashback! but there will be one in the next chapter, maybe 2... possibly even 3 if you're lucky!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and just generally liking it up to now!**

**anyway, enjoy this chaper... ;)**

She returns to work 2 days later. Only it's not really work because it's a Saturday but it's also the staff office party. This was the event that would happen every couple of months and Naomi actually didn't mind them that much. She'd spent the last week running around for her mum much to her mother's annoyance. Gina didn't need help but Naomi wouldn't leave until she was 100% sure her mother was better, and there was really only one reason she was here tonight.

Her mother had been hassling her all week about how unkind she was to Emily in the hospital room. She wouldn't stop until she made Naomi promise to apologise to her. Then Naomi made the mistake of mentioning the office party, Gina obviously knowing Emily was going to be attending it. Naomi promised Gina she was going to apologise to Emily as soon as she saw her next, because after the events of last week she never wanted to leave her mother with empty promises ever again.

She wasn't looking forward to seeing Emily when she entered the evaluator to her floor at 9pm that night. This only escalated when she reached her floor, doors opening to receive happy people scattered around the office. A few friendly faces smiling at her, greeted a couple of people as she made her way through the office, and didn't know where the fuck Emily was. Maybe she didn't even want to come to these types of things.

'Naomi! You made it' she turns around, smiles when she see's Nigel.

'Yeah well, I'm not staying for long. Want to get back to my mum' she says, had to basically argue with Gina about not wanting to leave her until she's completely recovered. She knew her step dad was there to look after her but it also gave her an excuse for a couple of days off.

'Ah, how is Gina?' he asks, reaching over to put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, she smiles sadly.

'She's fine. But I worry you know?' her nods at her, she sighs. Taking another look around the crowded office

'Have you seen Emily?' she barely mutters.

He groans 'Naomi forget about her please, tonight's about fun!'

'I'm not here to fucking complain' she spits harshly, bringing her eyes to the floor.

'I just said some things, thought I should apologise'

He smiles brightly.

'You're saying that Miss "almighty" Campbell is apologising to "she's the reason for global warming" Fitch?'

'You can put that fucking smile away' she warns playfully 'Look have you seen her or not?'

He laughs, taking a quick look around the room before shrugging 'Last time I saw her she was talking to some people around by her desk' she thanks him, goes to walk away.

'Oh and Naomi?' she turns around to be met with another one of his smug smiles 'she'll definitely be accepting the apology once she see's you in that dress' he laughs at the finger she automatically raises in front of him.

She doesn't dress to make other people feel happy, and she certainly didn't wear what she has on tonight just because she thought Emily would fucking approve. She admits she looks good tonight, always looks good on nights she actually has to try and make herself look moderately okay.

She makes her way through the people, most of them pretty intoxicated already and she's only just arrived. Walks past her old desk to make her way to Emily's, can't help but notice that's its still empty. She does miss being in the lower division sometimes, misses having less responsibility; maybe she even misses people actually liking her. Stands clueless when she reaches Emily's desk and she isn't there anymore. Taps one of the drunken employees and asked if they've seen the redhead, gets a filthy laugh and then a wink in reply, also a drunken point of the finger that she follows.

She finds Emily then, Emily behind all those other giddy people. Emily sporting a tight fitting simple black dress, slightly cut above the knee, neck line stopping just above her breasts, hair clipped up so it's all completely out of her face, silver scaffolding piercing shining from the lights in the room. This isn't the first thing she notices about Emily though. It's not what Emily's wearing; it's more about what Emily's doing

Because slim arms around wrapped around her black dress hugging waist, and long fingers are roaming up her clipped up hair. Emily's own mouth exploring a clearly drunk Ashley's mouth as people – mainly men- on the floor continue to watch on the edge of their seats. It's not a soft kiss, not even a friendly welcoming kiss, there devouring each other.

Her ears start to burn, the tips feeling like she's left her strengtheners to linger on them for a while and she hates it, hates that her breathing as suddenly gotten deeper. She turns her back swiftly, swiping a bottle of vodka from the desk beside her and doesn't stop until she's alone inside an empty office trying to rid the fact that perhaps she hated seeing Emily with somebody else's lips on her. But this was natural right? She heard Emily had been with a couple of people since the split, her mum loved reminding her of this fact actually. But hearing things and actually seeing them in person is something all together different.

She just hated the fact that Emily thought she could get anybody she desired. Tells herself that's why she suddenly felt sick when she saw her and Ashley basically fucking in the corner of the room. She knew it was Naomi's assistant and knew that flirting with her would constantly mean she would be distracted. The redhead knew Naomi's assistant was very important in her work quality and that's why she was fucking with her. Emily was fucking with her by fucking with Ashley and it just made her want to hate the redhead more.

She sat back in the chair, lifting the bottle before letting the tasteful liquid burn her throat. She wasn't nearly half as drunk as she felt like she should have been tonight, half the office was already blitzed and she had barely even had a drink yet. She wanted to laugh at herself because of course when everybody else was having fun she was sat in an office alone feeling sorry for her. It was typical Naomi, raises the bottle to her lips against whilst taking 3 chugs.

The door crashes open then, noise of laughter from outside spreading around the room followed the swear words of the person who had opened it with a silhouette staggering into the room. Then it was closed again and the room was pitched back. She sat back in the chair quietly hoping that the person who had just entered wouldn't notice her until she left.

'Where's my fucking bag?' is muttered around the silent room in a husky slurred voice, Emily Fitch's husky slurred voice to be exact. This is when her hands tighten around the bottle and her body goes stone cold in the chair. Of course out of all the people Emily Fitch was going to find her looking like a complete fucking loser sat in there alone.

She hears slapping against the wall, happens a couple of times before the switch is turned on and the blazing light shines around the room revealing Naomi in the corner cradling a bottle of Russia's finest. Emily doesn't notice her though as she presumably keeps checking the same spot of the room for her bag. This is until Naomi's stone fingers go loose and the bottle of vodka is hitting the floor with a massive chime. The only positive thing coming out of the situation is the fact it didn't smash.

'Oh' Emily simply says when her wide squinting eyes catch Naomi looking like a deer caught in head lights in the corner of the room. Then Emily smiles drunkenly over at the girl because of course Emily is going to smile at the site of Naomi looking completely petrified in the corner of the room.

'Have you seen my bag because...' she asks slurred again, gesturing with her hands around the room 'I want to go home' she shouts slightly louder than the first part of the sentence, following it by breaking into a mass of giggles that calm down when she sees the scowl appear on the blondes face.

'Taking a 19 year old home, classy' she plainly replies, can't stop herself from wanting to make Emily feel somewhat guilty, even though she doesn't know what she is actually trying to make her feel guilty for.

'Who?' the redhead replies confused

'Me?'

Naomi nods at her because obviously there the only two people in the room and obviously Naomi are addressing her. Emily simply scoffs at her.

'I'm off home_ alone_' the redhead confirms 'I'm going to Bristol in the morning'

Emily barely gets the information out between the set of hiccups she suddenly started producing. Naomi is suddenly interested to why she's going to Bristol. Emily hadn't been back to her home town since she first came to London, decides not to ask in the end because she actually doesn't care anyway. When she actually decides she's going to make an exit from the room she's stopped by Emily, the girl taking a step in front of the door before leaning her back against it, they continue to awkwardly stand a metre apart.

'You look beautiful' she looks on bemused at the drunk girl, always found Emily's completely change in attitude left her dumbfounded each time.

'In that dress, you always looked sexy in dresses' past tense meaning Emily is referring the time when they were together, she sighs taking a couple of steps back so she can rest herself against the hard desk.

'Thanks' she mutters half committal before she decides to leave.

'I'm going to go...'

'Why do you hate me?' it catches her off guard, feet trip making her exit a little more impossible as she falls back against the desk that is now supporting her weight. Emily seems a lot less playful now and more hurt.

'What?' she replies trying to keep her tone neutral

'Why do you hate me so much?' she replies again.

'You act like it was me that broke your heart instead' Naomi's doesn't have the courage to keep her eyes on the sad brown ones in front of her when the sentence is said, fiddles with her hands when she can still feel Emily's eyes scanning over her face.

'I really have to go' she says, walking forward because she has to leave now, she doesn't have answers for Emily. She grabs the bottle of vodka from the floor, takes a step before Emily is forcefully pushing her back towards the desk with her hand on her shoulder, she squeaks in surprise.

'No, don't go' Emily slurs

'Look it was a stupid question, you don't have to answer it' she ensures a startled Naomi. Redhead stepping closer until her and Naomi are barely 5cm apart.

'Just don't leave me again, forget the silly question' she repeats again desperately begging Naomi to stay with her. She almost feels sorry for the girl until she realises how much of a state she's in. She knew Emily liked a good drink but Emily could barely talk without slurring her words.

'God Emily you're so drunk, you reek of alcohol' she turns her nose up in disgust, her breath smelling of smoke and her clothes bathed in the toxic fluids of the office party. The redhead shrugs, lazily eyeing Naomi's body before a cocky small grin appears on her face, leans over till her smokey breath is against the blondes ear.

'You always said the best sex we ever had was when we were drunk' it's the way Emily's hot breath hits her ears, the way the husky tone carried the sound that makes Naomi feel an ache in her lower stomach that she hasn't felt in a long time. She can't help it when he breath hitches, Emily obviously hearing from the way she pulls back with her face plastered with an accomplished smile.

Their lips smash together so hard that a shooting pain spreads right across the bone of Naomi's nose. She hardly notices the pain though, currently occupying her mind with the feeling of Emily's wild tongue rolling around with hers. It's sloppy and unplanned, the way an office party kiss should be.

And then Emily reaching up to roughly cup one of her breast in her hands. She wants to push her off, grab the vodka and run out of the office before she get's herself in a giant mess but she doesn't budge. Continues to let Emily feel her up until it's hard for her to breath anymore so she pulls back, their lips making a popping sound as she drags them apart. This wasn't enough for Emily though as Naomi carefully reads her lusting eyes, redhead pulling Naomi towards her as she starts to suck down hard on the blonde delicate neck. All this seems so familiar yet different at the complete same time. Probably because she hasn't been with anybody intimate in at least 11 months –which was a quick club toilet rumble a month after the split from Emily.

Naomi's hands rake up the redheads shoulders and cross her face before they reach her damp hair, pushes at her head till she directs Emily's lips back up to hers, moaning lightly at the taste of Emily's tongues back in her mouth and the feel of her piercing dab against her lip. She's vaguely aware of her own thighs being wrapped around Emily's waist, the strong girl hiking her up until there walking across the office clumsily, the strapless part of her dress not helping when her back hits the cold wall. Warm hand supporting her weight as the other one explores the feel of her legs, the kiss only getting deeper when Emily's hand brushes against the naked flesh at the top of her thigh.

'Take your knickers off' Emily breathlessly requests against her mouth. She doesn't know why she does it. Spent the last year of her life avoiding any situation in which Emily would be in charge of her or have some type of hold. So she's more surprised than anybody else when she removes one arm from around Emily's neck, Emily watching in anticipation as the blonde's hands vanishes underneath her dress. Only to reappear 2 minutes later sliding black lacy knickers across her thighs.

Emily makes some kind of throaty moan that makes Naomi know she's more than happy with what she's seeing. From the way Emily's looking at her she can't help but feel more appreciated in this second than she has been for the past months. Grabs the redheads cheeks between her fingers so that her attention is all back on her again. She lowers her head forward then, this time they both meet in a slow kiss, one that actually gives them both time to breathe properly.

Her knickers slowly fall around her knees, stopping between the point where her legs are wrapped around Emily, continues to kiss as she feels the sensation of Emily's fingers crawl her thigh until they are reaching under her dress quickly finding her pussy, wasting no time entering her with a single finger. She moans, throwing her head back against the wall. Breathing deep as Emily begins to roughly fuck her; this is what she was referring too. The out of control sex her and Emily would have every time they had drank, Digs her own fingers into the skin on Emily's back when the redhead presses down hard on her clit, violently circling it.

She doesn't last much long after that, throwing her own sweaty head down onto Emily's shoulder loudly stuttering a number of words as she shudders. Emily keeps her fingers inside her, because she knows how much she loves it, how many times Naomi would beg her to keep them there for a little while longer after she had came, lifts her eyes to see Emily staring emotionless at her, and when the orgasm is gone and there's just her and the redhead left alone she starts to panic.

She shifts at her hips until Emily is letting her go and releasing her body to stand alone, pulling her fingers from Naomi's clit and watches quietly as Naomi reaches down to pull her knickers back up her legs, she feels ashamed. She almost feels sick when she sees the shiny coating around Emily's fingers, Emily slyly wiping it on the side of her own black dress before clearing her throat.

'I'll leave the bag...' she says quietly 'but if you see it...' doesn't even finish her sentence before Naomi's vigorously nodding her head just wanting the girl to leave. She takes the hint as she turns around on Naomi, the blonde still with her back resting against the wall almost frozen in shock about the situation that just happened.

'Make sure you get a taxi home okay?' Emily tells her quietly, shutting the office door over and then she's gone.

She's just made the biggest mistake of her life. She felt guilty as soon as the sensation had left her body. She thought she was over this, over making completely naive decisions that makes her life spin in the opposite directions to where she actually wants it to go. She feels dirty, downs the rest of the vodka lying in the bottle on the floor before she begins to sob, all the complications that are going to start up again now just from giving into temptation for a quick shag.


	6. Chapter 6

'_God Naomi, that was amazing, I can barely breathe anymore'_

_They'd both been sat in the living room of Naomi's apartment all night; she was admiring how cute Emily looked as the redhead rubbed her belly with her hands. Naomi had invited her over to dinner for their official 5__th__ date and the redhead couldn't stop complimenting her on how good the cooking was. _

'_Seriously, you didn't have to go through all that trouble' she shakes her head, taking a sip of her wine before her answers._

'_It wasn't and I couldn't let you live off takeaways for ever'_

_She felt Emily chuckle next to her, the couch dipping slightly as the redhead moved her body. They were pretty close on the couch, Naomi wishing Emily would move over just a little but more and kiss her. They hadn't kissed yet. She didn't know if dating someone for two weeks and not even kissing meant something was wrong. She didn't even know if they were dating, well obviously she knew they were dating but neither she nor Emily had actually mentioned it yet. They would just casually ask each other out through the week._

'_You're a pretty good host' she smiled at the amusement in Emily's voice. _

_She had been on the edge all week about whether to ask Emily around for dinner or not. Was inviting her around into her own personal space too soon? Emily had told her stories about how sick she was getting of Chinese food and how she couldn't wait for her sister to arrive so someone could actually cook for her. So she took a chance, casually slipped it into one of the conversations her and Emily were having, the weight lifting off her shoulders when Emily didn't even think for a second before she accepted. _

'_Yeah, I've been told' she replies cheekily, turning her head when she hears Emily gasp._

'_How many other people have you had in your apartment Naomi?'_

_She loves there banter, especially the flirty banter that would lead to their almost first kiss. Only for something to distract them or for Emily to start up the conversation again before it had happened._

'_Well If I told you, we'd be here all night' she jokes, winks at Emily who sends the girl into a fit of giggles; she soon joins in the laughter afterwards. When it dies down their bodies automatically sink more into the couch, sighing as she feels Emily's arm make contact with hers. It's when she hears the hitch in the other girls breathing that she turns her head to see Emily also looking down at their arms. _

_They both look up at the same time, eyes catching each other in one of them moments they've been having a lot recently, only this time Naomi feels like if she doesn't do anything about it she's going to burst into a thousand pieces._

'_You can kiss me if you want' she whispers shyly, watches as Emily gaze falls between her eyes and lips, the blonde bites her lip in anticipation._

'_I...' she doesn't get a kiss, barely even gets a proper sentence out of Emily before the redhead is pulling out the embrace, hitting her hands against the couch as she groans in frustration. She watches as Emily turns away slightly on the couch. She feels embarrassed, can feel her face lightly start to flush._

'_I...I'm going to take the plates out' she announces, standing up quickly before collecting the empty plates from the coffee table, hears Emily slightly call her name before she enters the kitchen and away from the awkward atmosphere of the living room, throws the plates in the sink, watches as the soapy water splashes around them. _

_Maybe she should end the night now. Give Emily a way out of this thing that the redhead obviously doesn't want. _

'_Naomi?' Her hands freeze in the water for a second, starts to scrub at the dishes harder when she feels Emily enter the room. She needs a distraction, something to stop her from feeling so ashamed of what just happened a couple of minutes ago._

'_Just stay in the living room Emily, I'll be out in a couple of minutes' she tries to answer back as cheerful as possible. Knows she hasn't fooled Emily when the girl doesn't move out the kitchen. _

'_Naoms...' she sighs, pulls her soapy hands out the sink before turning around to see Emily walking towards her, the redhead doesn't stop till the blondes back is hitting the sink and smooth warms hands are reaching up to cup her face, their lips brushing together so softly that she doesn't respond at first, feels Emily putting a little more pressure onto her lips and then she gets the picture. Copy's Emily's earlier moves and slides her own hands up between their bodies, hands coming to rest on Emily's cheeks. Their lips brush together a couple of more times before they both pull away, Naomi with her eyes remaining closed._

'_Naoms...'_

'_Hmm...' she hums, enjoying the feeling of Emily's arms now hooking around her neck._

'_You got soap all over my face' she laughs, Naomi's eyes shoot open. Laughs herself when she see's Emily, beautiful Emily with her porcelain face covered in dish soap. Shyly apologises before wiping the girls face down with a nearby tea towel. _

'_I've wanted to kiss you from the first time I saw you' Emily admits once she's dried off _

'_I just didn't know if I'd be able to stop once we started' _

'_And now?' Naomi mutters quietly._

'_I want to kiss you again, now'_

Naomi stayed inside for the rest of the weekend, picking up baskets full of junk food from the 24/7 supermarket on her way home and sat inside Sunday until she felt like she couldn't eat anymore. Went straight home to her apartment after the events of Saturday night, she didn't think she would be able to face her mum. She knew her mum could always read her like a book and she definitely didn't want to go through what had happened.

This resulted in her calling her mum after the party. She explained that she was going to be staying in her own apartment for the weekend because she had a lot of work to do. Gina didn't complain about this of course, could actually hear the relief in her mother's voice that she had got rid of her for a couple of hours.

She also didn't answer her phone all weekend, would jump every time the small object would vibrate against the table it was rested on. It was stupid really, stupid because Emily didn't have her number anymore anyway so the chances she was trying to get in touch were virtually impossible. She was also in Bristol, which was the only thing that made Naomi's weekend feel a little positive. Chances are Emily wouldn't be in work on Monday so she wouldn't have to deal with it all.

Unfortunately this wasn't true because Emily was in work on Monday. Not that she actually cared or even stayed around the floor enough for Emily to try and even talk to her. She didn't leave her office for the entire day. Made Ashley get anything that meant she would actually have to leave the comfort of the 4 walls. The only thing that actually was different in the day –apart from ignoring Emily more than usual- was Ashley.

'Naomi, can we talk?' Ashley had suddenly asked her half way through the day, she had seemed really nervous all day, asking Naomi if there was anything she could do, being overly polite to her, once even referred to her as Miss Campbell.

'I didn't know about you and Emily' she slams the laptop shut, narrowing her eyes at the nervous girl

'What about me and Emily?' she snaps, she thought people were looking at her differently today, felt like people were talking and laughing behind her back. Actually wouldn't put it past Emily to be bragging to her lower division friends about the pathetic shag.

Ashley looks at her dumbly, raises her eyebrow 'You know you were together...' when Naomi doesn't answer she feels the need to elaborate more '...for 2 years'

'Yeah, yeah' she chimes, nodding her head because obviously this is old news to her.

'I didn't know, and if I did I definitely wouldn't have...' she doesn't finish her sentence as she looks in guilty, waves her hands at her.

'It's over. That's over. It has been for a year now so anything you do is definitely none of my business' she answers blandly.

'No... I mean I was obviously drunk' she laughs strained.

'I'm not gay' she says almost defensively 'I'm straight, very straight' her eyes widen.

'Not that being gay is bad...' she rambles, even though she's finding it amusing decides to help the poor girl out and step in before she nearly has a nervous breakdown.

'It's fine Ashley. Believe me this is not going to affect our working relationship in anyway' she ensures her, watches a small smile break out on the girls face. She doesn't move then continues to stand in front of Emily's office until Naomi's looking up again.

'Sorry I just can't see it' she says 'You and Emily, I just thought you hated each other'

'We do' she answers a little too quickly. Effectively ending the conversation when she turns her head back down to her desk, continues to write as Ashley stands by her desk awkwardly again for a second before walking back over to her small desk in the opposite side of the room.

Ashley skirts past her all day, muttering quiet apologises when they accidently bump into each other whilst doing tasks. She didn't mean to make the girl feel uncomfortable really, hates the fact that once again Emily has made her friendship with somebody else terribly awkward, this is how it had been for the past year, and let's just say her and Emily were now known around the office for there arguments, probably making their colleagues feel awkward in the process.

'_Emily, someone might come' she giggled as the others girls kiss lightly tickled her neck_

'_No they won't' Emily muttered quietly, trailing the kisses lightly up her neck and across her cheek until she reached Naomi's mouth, blonde suddenly shutting up when Emily's lips are brushing gently against hers._

'_Plus all this is your fault' the redhead pointed out, pulling back from the kiss to witness a confused Naomi._

'_You can't come into work...' she started the kisses again, pecking the same spot on her neck as she sighed contently listening to her sexy husky voice 'looking like that' felt small smooth hands running down her back 'and not expect me to not want to touch you' she finished by cupping her hands around Naomi's ass, squeals in surprise. _

'_I always dress like this Miss Fitch' she says innocently, purposely wore a black bra underneath her tight white blouse this morning, it was professionally hid under her grey blazer until her and Emily were alone discussing profit growth and she happened to casually slip the blazer off. Emily's eyes had been on her tits faster than any pervy man in any bar could have been. _

'_I hope you don't, otherwise roger in finance will have a heart attack' she snorts, only time she ever finds snorting cute is with Emily, because Emily altogether is fucking cute, and sexy and beautiful, fuck sake. _

'_I better get back out there' she says reluctantly, followed by Emily making a disapproving grunt. They'd been in the copy room for around 15 minutes now snogging. She was originally sent in there to get some copies files for her boss Nigel, but Emily clearly couldn't resist following her and then pushing her into the copy machine for something other than to copy paper._

'_Come to mine tonight' Emily says, lifting her hand to push some of Naomi's loose hair behind her face. The butterflies flout back into her stomach again, watches as Emily slightly nibbles on her own lip waiting for an answer._

'_What for?' she finds herself asking stupidly, feels like an absolute twat, especially when she sees the smirk creep up on Emily's face._

'_Sex Naoms, heart stopping, heavy panting, long orgasmic sex' the redhead says with a serious face. _

'_Oh' she replies with a tight voice, doesn't know what to say to the girl currently standing in front of her, 'I...I erm'_

_Emily bursts out laughing much to the blonde's embarrassment. 'For nothing, just so we can spend time together... plus I've been to yours and it's only fair' she nervously laughs, still trying to rid the blush that's now crept up on her face since Emily's description of perfect sex. _

'_I'd love to' she smiles, receives a peck on the lips from Emily. Doesn't know how she's going to focus all day knowing that at the end of it she'll be in Emily's apartment alone with the redhead._

'Is there a reason you're ignoring me?'

She looks up from her loose blonde curls. That voice echoing around the empty car park. She thinks that it's ironic that she's been avoiding the redhead all day just for her to catch her at the very last minute of the day. Especially since Emily is basically sitting on the bonnet of her really expensive car.

'Is there a reason you're sitting on my car?' she shoots back.

Emily shrugs, placing her palms on the paintwork as she moves her body down. Hates the fact that not only is she going to have a seriously awkward conversation but her car is also probably now stained. She automatically takes a couple of steps back when Emily's two feet are on the floor.

'Nice car, how many whales did it kill?' she smirks; Naomi rolls her eyes, pulling her keys out of her bag, unlocks her car door before a small hand is slamming it shut.

'Look Naomi...'

'No Emily you look, Saturday was a mistake' she turns around to look straight into the others girls eyes, wants her to understand how she feels.

'A huge mistake that doesn't mean anything at all, we we're drunk and if there was one thing I could take back it would definitely be that' says it all really fast that she barely has time to breath at the end.

'I completely agree' she stops, eyes brows raises as she takes in Emily, Emily's completely serious expression on her face right now.

'You agree?' she repeats stupidly. Of course she wants Emily to agree with her but she can't help be completely surprised, all weekend the different scenarios that went through her head when they would see each other for the first time again, one even being Emily begging them to get back together.

'100 %, I'm actually just here to apologise'

'What?' she asks Emily smiles.

'I'm not here to make anybody feel uncomfortable' she says calmly, 'I don't want to affect your work-'

She laughs 'There you go again, everything about you. Well don't worry because you're not affecting anything, in fact anything you do doesn't concern me anymore okay?' she retorts.

'Good, well that's great then' the redhead smiles a tight smile

'Wouldn't want to whole shagged your assistant thing to be a problem'

Punched in the stomach, elbowed in the ribs, or probably the male version of being kicked in the balls are everything to describe how Naomi feels the second after hearing that. She doesn't know why she suddenly feels the wind being hit out of her stomach, or the sudden reason that butterflies in her belly turn to stabbing pains.

'Go fuck yourself Emily' she shouts, regaining control of her body before tugging the car door open for the second time.

'Naomi's back! See you tomorrow' Emily cheerily shouts, rest of her sentence being drowned out by the car door being slammed, engine turned on and quickly reversing out of her parking spot, doesn't look at Emily in the mirror as she drives away, nails gripping into the driving wheel. She never liked Ashley that much anyway, decides that she might have to let the bitch go tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**So tired... must. sleep.**

'Sandra's called in sick' Nigel announced walking into her office on Tuesday morning. Automatically decides that she might actually start using the lock on her door from now on. She shrugs at him because why would she want to know this anyway, he sighs

'Flu, apparently she might be off for a while' she nods at him as he walks further into her office.

'Lower division are going to be without a supervisor for a couple of weeks' he says, she snorts back a laugh.

'Well that will give them a chance to do even less work than they do now' she smiles to herself, smug. Glad that Nigel might actually notice that none of the fuckers do any work and decide to fire them, maybe shut down the lower division all together, or maybe just Emily.

He smiles 'So I was wondering, since you used to work with them...'

'Please stop reminding me' she says half jokingly.

'You wouldn't mind supervising them for a couple of weeks' her amused smile drops, shakes her head vigorously at him.

'No!' he nods.

'No way' she repeats, he continues to nod

'Nigel...'

'You know them, it'll be comfortable... you can guide them' he says, using his hands to gesture along whilst saying guide. If she wasn't so shocked with his suggestion she would probably be laughing at him right now.

'There's no way I'm guiding Emily Fitch' she shouts, he sighs narrowing his eyes at her.

'Naomi you've seriously got to stop this, there is more people to think about then Fitch'

She knows this, but she doesn't know why she can't stop thinking about the girl. Every time she see's Ashley awkwardly prance around her office she thinks about Emily again, Emily's hands all over the brunette, them giggling, kissing each other.

'I know there is!' she defends herself

'I'm just saying, there all like her, the lot of them. Unresponsive, lazy, completely unmotivated' she chirps out the same routine. It's how she's been describing them since they all weirdly turned against her just because she got the better job.

'Well I'm sure you'll find a way to get them motivated again'

'No, I really can't'

'You can Naomi, this is better for the company, saves time hiring somebody else who'll need to be trained' he pleads as she continues to shake her head.

'I've got too much going on already...'

'And that's why all your prior division responsibility will be dropped' her mouth almost hits the table 'just for a couple of weeks' he ensures her 'and you pay packet won't be affected at all' she almost agrees right then. But then she thinks about her and Emily, her and Emily working in close proximity, her having to give orders to Emily which she will no doubt argue back about and get them into a giant argument again.

'I'll pass' she smiles, swinging around in her office chair to face the dulled out view of London.

'Well, good job I'm your boss then because you're doing it' she freezes; Nigel never uses the boss card. She's never actually felt like Nigel was of a higher status to her before – well apart from the times she's complained about Emily.

'What?'

'You start today! Better get yourself out there' he winks, turning around and casually glides out of her office as she watches his back. Always knew inside that he was a bit of a prick anyway.

'_Excuse the general mess, I'm one of those cliques that doesn't unpack there boxes weeks after moving in' she smiles watching Emily unlock the door to her apartment. The building itself is completely different to hers. Emily's building is almost a giant car park, leading from all different floors until they finally reach Emily's, tiny key fitting into a large steel bolted floor._

_She's fascinated as soon as the switch is clicked on by Emily and the generator lights are blasting around the giant basement like room. It is untidy, it is covered with boxes, and there are left open paint tins from a half paint job started on the wall. But to Naomi it's also amazing, almost as if every room in the apartment is in the same room but separated off somehow by the obvious items. Like how the couch and TV clearly state it's the living room, and how the tiles that suddenly lead off from the wooden floor indicate to the kitchen. It's so open, impersonal and definitely something Naomi wouldn't choose herself, and that's why she can't help but like it. _

'_Drink?' she snaps out from looking around the room when the voice shoots from behind her, turns around to see Emily eyeing her with slight amusement, guesses it was probably from the way her mouth was hanging open looking around._

'_What have you got?' she asks the girl as the redhead makes her way over to the open spaced kitchen, reaching up on her very tip toes to try and reach the top cabinet, blonde licking her lips gently when the redheads blouse rides up showing off her smooth flat torso._

'_We've got Vodka and...' she turns around, holding the two clear bottles in her hands with a triumphant smile _

'_Vodka' she laughs. 'but if you're not feeling it I'm sure I have some green liquid stuff in the back of the fridge that my cousin got me for my 18__th__' watches as the blonde screws her nose up at the 3 year old liquid._

'_I'll take the vodka' _

'_Good choice!' Emily says, reaching in the lower cabinets to pull out two small clear glasses, smiling as she gestures Naomi over to join her on the couch. Emily pouring them both a drink, slowly sipping on it till the sound is only the traffic outside._

'_I really liked your suggestions today' Emily pipes up 'I think Nigel could definitely use half the stuff you told him today' she giggles, watches as Naomi starts to gently blush. She didn't think Emily had noticed. Half way through the day she pulled Nigel up, told him about some of the ideas that could improve Lower division, kept him intrigued by her desk for nearly 15 minutes._

'_I didn't think you where listening' she admits shyly._

'_No?' Emily asks raises her eyebrows at the blonde._

'_It's just, Jess was talking to you and...' she trails off shyly._

'_Jess?' Emily repeats confused._

'_Yeah, the mail girl...' she still can't rid the feeling she felt seeing Emily talking to jess in the offices a couple of hours ago. Granted nothing was going on, they weren't even laughing and probably just discussing mail Emily had received but it still made her feel jealous. _

'_You know, brown hair... kind of tall'_

'_She had brown hair?' Emily asks surprised, Naomi nods nervously laughing a long 'See I didn't notice because my eyes were on you the entire time' she slowly lifts her eyes then to catch the serious expression spread a cross Emily's face. _

_This time Naomi's the one that goes in for the kiss. This being her only time she's confident, confident when she catches Emily's lips in hers. Both struggling to hold onto their vodka when the kiss intensifies, lips being sucked a little too hard, tongues being explored, they both give up trying to be careful when Emily's glass falls straight to the floor smashing into tiny pieces. They don't care though, the only thing they care about is the way Naomi's being pushed back onto the couch and Emily's small body is straddling her legs, planting small kisses onto Naomi's lips as she fiddles with the buttons to her blouse. It's when the blonde reaches forward, tugging at Emily's trousers that the redhead suddenly pulls back._

_The blonde freezes, feels slightly awkward that Emily's now looking at her as if she's thinking this over, makes a light joke 'What, you haven't got protection?' she jokes. Chuckles nervously, nerves subsiding slightly when Emily let's a small giggle out._

'_I haven't made my bed' the redhead admits, biting her lip as she looks down at an amused Naomi. Naomi looks up feeling like her heart is swelling at the redhead, see's that the girl is now lightly blushing which is amazing because she's never made the girl blush before._

'_What's wrong with the couch?' she whispers breathless, finds a small smirk growing on the redheads face._

'_I really like you' Emily states before lunging forward to catch the blonde's lips with hers. Clothes are lost, the material being ripped away from each other's body with passion as they continue to explore each other's body, bodies remaining close to each other until Naomi's arching her back with Emily's fingers deep inside her._

'_Emily...' she moans breathlessly, her chest heaving as hot lips are covering her hard nipples. Emily keeping in sync as she rocks her hips against the redheads hand, the gentle sucking of her tits gradually getting harder as her moans get louder. She groans out again, thinking that it's probably near impossible for Emily to improve what she's doing to her now but the girl can very well try. _

_She cries out when Emily thrusts hard again and her body starts to shake, nails gripping into the naked flesh of Emily's back as she comes hard. Doesn't stop moving her hips as she tries to prolong the earth shattering orgasm Emily's just given her, she feels Emily start to pull out, quickly reaches down to secure the girls hand in her pussy._

'_Not yet' she mutters shyly, the only reply she gets off Emily is a deep kiss, the gently stroking of her fingers as they slowly come out of her, Sighs contently as Emily moves along the couch, wrapping her small yet protective arms around her. _

She'd been standing outside her office for a good ten minutes now just watching the employees who ran lower division. Since it was verging on 7pm most of the employees had left leaving around 5 left. One of which was nervously typing away at his computer, Naomi couldn't help but think she was going to have to check his history when she got a chance. One had gone missing altogether, guessed she was in the photocopy room as weirdly as it was the only place that didn't have a smoke alarm and did have a giant window for employee's to sneakily smoke from. 2 of them were actually working away; well they were typing anyway which was satisfactory enough for Naomi. And the last one, Emily Fitch to be exact was sat with her back to Naomi, earphones placed in hers ears and feet casually resting on the chair next to hers, she couldn't resist it really.

Couldn't resist quietly sneaking behind the girl and kicking her chair with the back of her heel, amused when Emily jumped forward pulling the earphones out of her ears as fast as she could 'Jesus Christ' she shouts, grapping her hand and placing it by her heart, only for her fright to turn to hatred when she turned around to see Naomi nearly in tears laughing.

'Oh god, I'll have to ask security if they can get me a copy of that' she muttered through the laughter, calming down as Emily's face remained distorted at the blonde, earphones still blasting but hung around the girl's shoulders instead.

'Naoms there are other ways to get my full attention, getting me drunk for starters' the amusement dies then as they both stare at each other challengingly. Not one of them breaking the stare until Emily does a fake yawn, sitting back into her chair and replacing her feet on the chair next to her.

'What do you want because I'm not really up for a repeat of the weekend if that's why you're here?'

'Keep you're fucking voice down' she finds herself spitting back almost straight away. Eyes quickly casting around the room to see nobodies even looked up from their desks.

'Why? Don't know people to know you slept with a commoner?'

'We didn't sleep together' she mutters back fiercely, 'It was pathetic shag that I can barely remember, so keep your mouth shut'

She yawns again 'If you say so Naoms' turning away from the blonde to place her earphones back into her ears, only for them to be ripped out again seconds later.

'Have you tallied this month's takings for your division?' Emily looks up at her confused.

'We're only in the third week; I tend to do that when the full month is actually over'

Naomi smiles, 'Well I'd like you to do a rough copy now'

'That doesn't even make sense!' The redhead argues back, laughing at the blondes request in front of her, this only spares Naomi on.

'Do it please' she simply says ready to turn away.

'Nope' she hears, turns around just in time to catch the glimpse of Emily's earphones going back in.

'As your supervisor for the next couple of weeks Emily I'm telling you what to do, I expect you to try and treat me with respect and have the tasks finished okay?'

'My what?' the redhead repeats, narrowing her eyes at the blonde as if she's lying. Then it all suddenly clicks to Emily, probably realised that Sandra hadn't been around all day. 'Fucksake' she mutters.

'I'll be back in half an hour' she says, turning around to walk away from her desk.

'Well at least your arse looks good in that skirt today' she hears Emily mutter, tries to fight the smile that's dying to creep up on her face from appearing. Completely fails when she talks to the next employee and get's a weird look for smiling too much. Hates Emily's charm still works sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm pretty busy the next couple of days so I don't know If I can write! **

**but what would you like to see? more angst? them getting a long a bit more?**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

_They lay together in the darkened room, somehow Emily had detached herself from the love making to slightly dim the lights down. She chuckled thinking that was only something that happened in movies, earning an amused smirk from Emily who was tiptoeing back from the switch completely naked. And now there they were, lying together across the couch with a small thin blanket covering their bodies. Emily with her fingers running through the blondes hair, picking small pieces out to tickle Naomi's face with._

'_Stop it. That tickles' she whispers playfully. Only half tries to bat Emily's hand away because in reality she loves it. She sighs contently when Emily catches her hands with her own, plays with her fingers before linking them together. _

'_This is nice' Emily sighs, running her hands along Naomi's smooth shoulders, she can't help but smile. She's happy right now, absolutely ecstatic but she hasn't got the energy to show it. Just leans back onto Emily and let's her hands continue to roam. 'I've never really just laid here before' _

'_This is your apartment right?' she asks, looking over her shoulder to smirk at the smaller girl. She laughs._

'_I mean it. I usually just come home from work and go straight into my bedroom' she admits shyly, looking somehow deep in thought as she looks past Naomi 'It would be way too quiet in here alone' she says smiling sadly, Naomi capturing her hands again so she can link them this time._

'_Well I like it in here, might have to come around a lot more' _

'_Oh. And is there a specific reason you like it?' Emily says innocently, Naomi instantly smiling at the husky voice behind her._

'_Probably the comfortable couch you have yourself here' she jokes, breath hitching when Emily's hand crawls down her body and cups her most sensitive part, lightly teases her with the tips of her fingers until she's reduced to quaky breaths. 'Okay that too' she states, quickly turning around to find the redheads lips, moaning into the kiss._

'_Why didn't you lock your fucking door?' the voice comes from behind her_

'_omg muff!, oh god' all 3 girls in the room scream, Katie throwing her hands over her eyes and turning her back quickly, Emily trying to cover up both of them decent enough to greet her sister. The blonde can feel her face get heated, hides her head underneath the tiny blanket. _

'_Katie get the fuck out!' Emily screams, throwing a pillow from the couch to hit right at the back of Katie's head. Only for her to forget what position she found them in to turn around and angrily glare at Emily, remembering seconds later and jumping back to face the door with a squeal._

'_Sorry okay!' the other girl huffs panicking _

'_I didn't think you'd mind, decided to come up a couple of days earlier than planned' she says, the blonde keeps herself under the blanket due to the initial shame of this being the first time meeting Emily's sister and she was fucking her, on a couch._

'_Who are you with?' _

_The redhead sighs, rearranging the blanket to keep her decency 'you can turn around now' Naomi panics because she's definitely not ready to come from under the covers. Slowly lifts her eyes to see the disgusted looking twin in front of her, smiles shyly._

'_Katie this is my girlfriend Naomi' she reveals, feels her skin start to get heated again. But not because Katie is looking at her with such an intense stare, but before Emily just called her, her girlfriend and it felt fucking wonderful 'Naomi, Katie my sister'_

'_Ah, so this is proper fit blonde Naomi' she smiles smugly._

'_Katie!'_

'_Come on Ems, is now really the time to feel embarrassed?' she raises her eyebrow, moves her eyesight over to the blonde then._

'_Nice to meet you Naomi, I'll shake your hand after you...' she gestures 'you know wash it' _

_She surprises herself by bursting out laughing at the comment. Knows that Emily is besides her looking as bright as a tomato and she finds Katie smiling down at her, hopes that the brunette might actually like her._

'This is your entire fault' the blonde states, frantically bashing numerous buttons on the elevator that suddenly decided to stop moving on the 10th floor. And of course there would only be her and Emily in it because that's how life works really. It fucks you over till the very end, might offer you small treats in your journey but you're ending up fucked anyway.

'Oh I'm sorry I told the elevator to stop moving' the redhead hits back childishly, repeating Naomi's actions in pressing the emergency button they've already pressed at least 5 times now. Always leaving the same message with them that helps coming, well it had been 30 minutes now and help definitely didn't arrive yet.

'You just had to hit ground as I hit lower ground didn't you?' she shouts narrowing her eyes at the redhead 'every dickhead knows in this place you can't hit two floor buttons at the same time. It's been the fucking rules since we started Emily, what makes them change today?'

'I wasn't going to lower ground!' Emily hit's back 'you're the one with the car in the parking lot, so why the fuck should I have to get off down there for your sake?' it was true. Emily didn't have a car therefore she had no reason to be going to lower ground. But still, Naomi had hit the button first, Emily had no fucking right.

'You usually take the stairs, why couldn't you just do that today?'

'Because believe it or not I might actually of wanted to get home quicker, especially since you've constantly been on my back all week' she was still hitting the buttons, Naomi wanted to tell her that there was no use. Hitting some fucking buttons wasn't going to fix any of this at all.

'Well if you can't handle the job...'

'The job I can handle. It's the special treatment you've been throwing me all week I can't'

Naomi lifted her back from the wall, eyes narrowing at Emily as she stepped closer to her confused 'Special treatment?' she repeated with a scoff.

'You couldn't give a shit about what anybody else is doing. As long as you've got me doing your shitty tasks. Emily this, Emily that. I swear you need to grow the fuck up' the redhead answered sharp, shifting moving her eye contact between Naomi and the horrible design of the lift ceiling.

'Don't fucking flatter yourself. Everybody in this place knows which one of us needs to grow up' she scoffs.

'Aren't I meant to be the one craving attention? You work so fucking backwards it's unbelievable!'

She steps back again, getting to close to Emily for her comfort. The lift is tiny and she's surprised it can almost fit 10 employees in here on a daily basis. It feels full with just the two of them in. Then again that might just be from the tension going around the place. 'What's that meant to mean?'

'It's means that _you_ broke up with _me!_' The redhead strains the words, bringing them out slower.

'This has nothing to do with that, when we're in work it's about—'

'Bullshit!' the redhead exclaims 'why did you fire Ashley?'

Suddenly she feels faint. Starts to stutter her words as she tries to get a sentence out, Emily narrowing her at the blonde in accusation 'that's a private matter' she finds herself muttering just for Emily to start laughing. She had a valid reason to fire Ashley. The girl had spilled a full cup of coffee over the most important files she had just written up for prior. Well she did have a copy of these files, several in fact. And maybe she did move the coffee to the corner of her desk because she knew there was a chance of the brunette knocking it as she went past.

'You and her where the best of chums until you found out I got my filthy little hands all over her gorgeously toned body' the redhead smiles as if that was a perfectly fine sentence. Well it fucking wasn't, she shakes her head sharply.

'I've told you, this has nothing to do with that' she spits back.

'Just admit it Naomi, there was someone new around getting the attention you clearly crave'

She snorts, voice coming out slightly tighter than usually after she clears her throat.

'You're so up yourself you know? You're only still here so you can annoy the fuck out of me. If anybody had a brain in this place they would have fired you years ago because your shit at everything, you're such a big fucking joke'

'Did I mention I fucked her straight after I fucked you? I came out of that office and there she was, basically waiting for me. How's a girl supposed to say no to that?'

The rest of the blonde's sentence completely disappears as she takes in what Emily's just told her. she doesn't know how she feels but knows her full body is full of pain, tries to push back the sob that's about to leave her throat, feels her eyes well up so fast that she can't stop them in time, so she turns around from Emily and starts to bash the buttons harder with her hand.

'Why aren't they fucking here yet' she mutters aggressively.

'Naomi...' it's soft, a complete contrast to the utter hatred in Emily's voice a couple of moments ago. She continues to bash them, hoping that maybe pressing the random buttons might actually get the lift to start working again 'They said they'd be here soon' the redhead offers.

'No, it has to be now' she says quietly, hoping Emily can't catch the tears that are clogging the back of her throat 'I can't be here with you anymore' she says.

'What happened to us?' she hears Emily say quietly, followed by a small sad sigh, Decides to ignore her.

_There all awkwardly sat around the breakfast table listening to Katie tell them of the pervy man who tried to touch her up on the train. The blonde and redhead on the right side and the chatty brunette on the left, chatting away and eating cornflakes at the same time._

'_It was well dirty, and then I come here to be met with the sight of fanny' she says, distorting her face up in disgust as she takes the last spoon full of cereal into her mouth. Hears Emily tiredly sigh next to her as all she can do is blush violently again._

'_You could have knocked' the redhead offers._

'_The door was basically open, you two must of been pretty desperate to get in' she winks, making Naomi shudder at the thought of last night, being completely naked in front of Katie. She points her finger at Naomi then, horribly putting her on the spot 'I didn't expect you to look like that'_

'_Like what?' Naomi replies shyly, watches as Katie shrugs._

'_Like an actual girl, her last girlfriend was a right tranny' she takes that as a Katie Fitch type of compliment because she's never been told she looks like a girl before, to stare the obvious anyway. She then feels her chair move, witnesses her girlfriend kicking her sister under the table, Katie scrunching up her face in slight discomfort but continues._

'_and then there's Emily's first girlfriend in year 10, swore they were forever and shit like that' she laughs, casually chipping away at her fading nail polish 'they broke up 2 weeks later because she got grounded and hadn't felt like they had seen each other in forever' she bursts out laughing, Naomi turning her head towards Emily in amusement at the story._

'_But you are like, actually gay aren't you?' she asks Naomi in a serious manner._

'_Katie...' Emily warns, _

'_Yeah I am' Naomi says casually because she wants Katie to know. She doesn't really care who knows if she's gay anymore._

'_Good, because one time Emily obviously didn't check and—'_

'_Okay! Enough with the stories' Emily interrupts 'I haven't tidied the spare room yet, but it's left down the hall' she quickly says, raises her eyebrows at Katie for her to move from the table. She huffs, throwing the spoon back into the bowl with a loud crash, Turns back around to point her finger between the blonde and redhead._

'_You're alright Naomi' she says, almost as if she's surprised with how Naomi turned out 'try not to fuck it up okay?' she aims that last past at both of them, both of them shyly nodding dumbly as she picks her giant suitcase up from the floor, humming to herself as the wheels scrap across the wooden floor and down the hall._

'_Fuck, I'm so sorry about that...'_

'_Emily,'_

'_She's really full on, but you'll get used to her... I mean if you want to get used to het that is'_

'_Emily, I like her' the redheads eyes widen._

'_Oh,' she says surprises. 'Not many of my ex's could ever get on the right side of her...' she says awkwardly._

'_What? Not even the tranny?'_

_Their meeting in a kiss before either of them have time to laugh, I'm happy. She thinks to herself, very fucking happy._


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so people love angst and people love them together... but I don't want that to happen yet because it would be too simple!**

**anyway thanks for reading! I appreciate all the feedback too!**

**Chapter 9**

She hadn't been into work for 2 days. Hadn't stepped foot in the place since she basically cried her eyes out in front of Emily in the lift. She didn't face the girl for the entire time they were left in the lift. The redhead tried to comfort her sure but it ended in Naomi telling her to fuck off through a teary voice then moving her body so she couldn't see Emily anymore. Didn't even look at the man who got the lift open for them, just sped out of the doors and towards the car park as fast as she could. Ignored Emily shouting her name, ignored the man who mumbled something about manners.

This didn't stop her actually doing her work though. She worked from home when she was ever off, those days coming more often now Emily is getting on her last nerves. She gave a fake excuse to Nigel of course. Made sure he wouldn't ask more questions by telling him she was on a very bad period, he soon wanted to end the conversation straight away. She just couldn't be there right now, in the same office as the redhead. The redhead who now knows she still affects her, still plays on her mind from time to time.

She didn't know why she cried really because even when they were together she rarely cried in front of Emily. She just felt like she couldn't control it, especially when Emily was talking so viciously towards her. Through this whole thing she would admit she'd been the bitch but usually Emily would just take it in her stride, laugh it off and call Naomi annoying nicknames to make her even angrier, but in the lift, she just let go.

It's 9pm on the third night of being off when she hears the small knocking coming from her door. She stops typing for a second thinking she's hearing things. Nobody ever knocks this late, and it's not as if she had any friends. Rolls her eyes at the thought, well she had friends but they lived a couple of miles away. She ignores it, continues to type the anonymous complaints form on MBC website about Emily. She knows once again it's childish but she came across it whilst transferring some files from work. She stops typing yet again when the knock starts again, only louder this time.

'Who is it?' she shouts from the computer chair, listening out carefully for the person to tell her who they are and the exact reason they are disturbing her at this time. Only she's met with silence again. Decides she's going to ignore it a third time but the insistent knocking doesn't stop, she sighs lifting herself from the chair, walking across her apartment quickly avoiding the cold wooden floor hitting her bare feet.

She reaches the door, looking through the tiny glass peep hole in the middle so she can see who's knocking; she pulls her face away from the wood when she's met with complete darkness. Meaning the person outside is covering it with their hand. She can't help feel a little scared now, thinks about how strange it is for somebody to be doing that. 'Who's out there?' she repeats again, taking another quick peek but it's still black.

When she doesn't get an answer again she decides she's definitely not opening it. she goes to turn away but then the knocking starts again, swallows hard before deciding to unlock the door, knows it's a terrible idea, she feels a lot safer when her eyes catches the cricket bat she purposely keeps in the corner for situations like this. She takes a deep breath before undoing the chain, thinks how stupid she is for doing this when she slowly opens the door to be met with

'Emily?' can tell the relief showed in her voice when the obviously nervous Emily's face pulls into a small smile. She stands there stunned for a minute, actually doesn't know what she would have preferred to open the door to, her psycho stalker or Emily.

'Why the fuck did you put your hand over the peep hole?' she asks, folding her arms insecurely over her nightwear as Emily prepares to answer. The blonde noting that she must have came here straight from work with the clothes she's currently wearing. Also notes that the toned down Emily only actually lasted for a week before colours started coming back into her attire.

'You wouldn't have opened it otherwise' she states leaving the blonde to scoff.

'I thought you were a fucking murderer' she shouts, leaning against the door as Emily remains awkwardly stood in front of her.

'Relax, you've still got the cricket bat I bought you haven't you?' she inwardly blushes at the comment and at the fact that Emily actually bought her it and for the reason why, it was before Emily moved in with her. Naomi telling the redhead about the recent burglaries that had been happening in the area, she remembered the nights the redhead didn't stay over and how scared she would get going to bed alone. This was until one night Emily had brought the cricket bat around, claiming if anybody even tried to get in she would break their balls, it was the safest she ever felt.

'What do you want?' she replies with instead.

Emily looks around the apartment hallways before turning back around the Naomi, raises an eyebrow

'Aren't you going to let me in?' she asks before pointing her finger towards the neighbour 'I'm sure Mrs Brown has already got her ear and glass against the wall' she almost smiles at the comment. Surprised that Emily actually remembers the nosy bitch they shared an apartment block with. Well of course she would remember with the amount of times the woman would knock about how there noisy sex was affecting her. Obviously she didn't know that there noisy sex was with each other, lesbians being a big no-no on her list.

She sighs giving in. Pushing the door open wider for Emily to smile before walking past her into the flat, she shuts the door behind her before catching Emily glazing interestingly around the apartment. It's a bit awkward really, because Emily hasn't been back here since two days after the break up, and that was to collect her stuff. It only occurs to Naomi that second what she was doing before Emily knocked races over to the laptop and slams the lid down before Emily has a chance to snoop at it, when she turns around she can see Emily smirking at her. Probably thinks you've been watching porn now you absolute dickhead.

'You changed the bedroom to an office...' Emily trails off, that's the first of the changes to the apartment. She never really understood why she chose that room out of the 3 she had to be her bedroom, well their bedroom. It was by far the smallest, so being alone again meant it made sense to move the bedroom to one of the bigger rooms. She just nods as they both awkwardly stand in the living room.

'So...' Naomi starts

'You were off all week' Emily states, narrowing her eyes over at Naomi as she taps her fingers against the top of her laptop. She doesn't know what answer Emily wants or even if she wants an answer at all, she swallows, opens her mouth.

'Period pains' closes her mouth as soon as those embarrassing three words fly out. Emily looks surprised, diverting her eyes away from the blonde as she curses herself for saying them.

'Oh,' the redhead simply says, shuffling around between her two feet 'they can be a bitch'

She nods again because comparing her period's with Emily Fitches isn't how she thought she was going to spend the rest of her night. Finish her complaint, drink a nice cup of tea and then off to bed for a fresh start to the day in the morning. Fuck she was really boring.

'I was about to—'

'I'm sorry' Emily blurts out suddenly, throwing Naomi with apologetic glances as she stops shifting around on her feet, Naomi stops her sentence.

'Why?' she asks confused.

'The other night, making you cry... I've felt terrible since—'

'You didn't make me cry,' Naomi states 'it was just one of those days. Then we got stuck in the lift and it all just got to me' she stutters out the complete lies. It was actually a pretty uneventful days of her bossing Emily around.

'I shouldn't have said those things. Bringing the past up like that because it's clear you're over it' she says 'you're more over it than me' she just continues to watch Emily talk. Can't help but think she actually sounds so sincere this time unlike the other times that would just lead onto more arguments, she clears her throat.

'Emily its fine' she mutters quietly, watches as the girl vigorously shakes her head.

'It isn't Naomi, I lied. I lied to purposely hurt you and it isn't right'

She's about to tell her it's fine again when the sentence actually registers, she clears her throat. 'How did you lie?' she asked bemused. Emily sighs.

'I didn't fuck Ashley' suddenly the past week of utter pain and denied jealously is released from Naomi, her eyes snap to Emily's faster than ever at this.

'You didn't...—'

'No, I mean we kissed. But then she started panicking about being a lesbian or something and left the party early, that's when I came to find my bag' she states.

'Why would you lie about something like that?' Naomi asks in disbelief, see's Emily's shamed eyes fall to the floor instead of staying on hers.

'You started it' she hears her mutter, she scoffs.

'I started it? I don't remember telling you about me fucking an assistant'

'I didn't mean it like that!' Emily shouts back 'it just fucking came out okay? I just wanted to get back at you... for what we did' she admits quietly.

'That doesn't even make sense. You came onto me, you...' she doesn't finish the sentence, figures Emily doesn't really need a description for what happened between them in that office. She see's Emily smile sadly before lifting her eyes, brown pools hiding even more sadness in them.

'After it, when you pushed off me. looked at me as if you were disgusted in yourself' she shakes her head as if to rid her thoughts 'I just didn't understand, I suppose I'll never really understand you Naomi' she takes a deep breath, slowly releasing the air from her mouth 'we need to start being civil to each other, at most'

She laughs 'I can't see that happening'

'Because you never really tried' Emily interrupts her 'we were never really friends before, and we don't have to be friends now but I guess I'm just saying... we should try and get on' she clears her throat 'for the sake of our jobs'

She finds herself nodding a long with Emily's suggestion. Maybe she can't be the best of friends with the girl but she can at least try and get a long for the sake of keeping her position in MBC. She notices Emily start to turn away.

'So I'm going to go now, will you be back tomorrow?' Emily asks. She pretends she hears a bit of hopefulness in the question, maybe there was. She almost answers straight away until she remembers the reason why she's off, shrugs at Emily.

'Maybe, you know if the pains...' she shakes her head, gestures her fingers awkwardly around her stomach.

Emily let's a small chuckle leave her throat 'You know if I wasn't so nice I would of told Nigel about your fake period pains' her eyes widen, goes to protest when Emily points over to her computer desk with the mug resting nicely on.

'You only drink your tea with milk, meaning that you never drink tea when you're on your period because the milk makes your stomach pains 10 times worse' she winks 'I'll see you tomorrow'

And just as flawless as the entrance Emily is walking out of the apartment, closing the door behind her with a small click, leaving Naomi stunned with her feet glued to the cold flooring of the living room, oddly not really affecting her anymore. She snaps out of it, runs to the door and opens it when she realises how late it is and the fact that Emily probably walked here from work, least she can do is offer her a lift. The girls gone by time she's opened the door, even checks the end of the lobby but she's nowhere to be seen, decides that she might not finish the complaint, when she gets into the apartment, shutting the computer down without saving it.

She sighs entering the cold sheet of her bed, her mind automatically drifts to Emily and for once she's not punishing herself over it. There is one thing she's missed. Something that's she's thought about every night for a year. How much she really hates sleeping alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! sorry for not updating in ages... also sorry if theres any mistakes but i'm really tired!**

**thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**hope you enjoy!**

She had been sat in the cubicle of the noisy restaurant for five minutes now kicking herself. She was stupid, stupid enough that she thought she was ready to go through this again. Granted it had been a year since the split she still felt stupid. She thought going out on a date would help the situation, make her get over a couple of things she needed to be over, help her get out more. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Emma was a lovely woman, she liked her. They met in the gym just under a week ago and chatted together for four days till Emma asked her out to dinner. First she was stunned; an immediate response was to reject this offer, run home and orders a take away for herself. But from what she knew Emma was funny, sarcastic and it also helped that she had a nice body too, she accepted, let Emma choose the time and place and weirdly found herself smiling on the way home.

The only problem was Emma turned out stupid. Talked about herself all the way through the meal and also spat half of her pepperoni pizza over Naomi as she obnoxiously snorted at her own joke. The sexy woman from the gym was now an immature ugly person inside. It's only when Emma mentioned that she was for university fee's rising that Naomi made a swift exit for the toilet, first response from Emma was to reach over to finish the left over ravioli on Naomi's plate. And now she remained sitting on the toilet seat, feeling slightly stupid for getting dressed up to just have Emma leer at her tits all night anyway. She didn't even receive a compliment from the woman, just random conversation and horrible green eyes falling to her chest as she ordered her meal.

She knew she'd have to go back out to her soon. 10 minutes in the bathroom is enough to make anybody worry even if the person probably wouldn't notice how long you had been in there with the amount of food they ordered. She didn't want to make an excuse to leave, don't get her wrong she definitely wanted to leave. She just didn't want to hurt Emma and knew she would see her at the gym again, and she didn't want to change luxury gym just because of the disaster date. She took a deep breath, stands up from the toilet seat with her heels clicking on the floor, she was just about to unlock the cubicle when her phone started vibrating in her hands, the phone she had been holding in case anybody tried to contact her and give her an excuse to leave.

'Hello?'

It was a number she didn't have stored in her phone book ringing, usually she wouldn't answer them because most of the time it was her network asking if she wanted a free upgrade. But she didn't care now, presses the accept phone call faster than anything.

'Hey babes' she can't help but feel relieved for a second, before it's replaced by utter confusion, scrunches her nose up, pulls the phone away from her ear again and looks at the screen as if the answer is written all over it.

'Emily? How did you even get my number?' she asks confused. She and Emily haven't had each other's numbers in a long time. And even since then she had at least two new phones with a number of different Sims she can't even remember.

'Oh you know... broke into your office and found your list of emergency numbers, very cute and colourful by the way' she can almost hear the smirk. Even though they had been getting on better in the last two weeks since Emily's visit to her apartment they still had the odd office argument, well her shouting at Emily as the girl would reply with a sarcastic remark. She still had to supervise lower division, making her job easier but also more stressful with the dickheads in the division.

'Well what do you want?' she asks a little harshly, secretly happy that Emily is wasting up some of her time for once. It keeps her away from Emma and her annoying eating habit, also away from the dull conversation they had been having for the past hour.

'Where do you put the review files once their complete?'

'In the file cabinet listed under—'

She stops her sentence, bends her arms around till she can see the face on her watch, noticing how late it is before she resumes the conversation.

'Wait... why are you still in the office?' she asked bemused. Emily's shift ended two hours ago at 9pm. She knew it was strange when her and Emily didn't have their usual argument of who gets in the lift first today, the girl not showing up.

'The new guy JJ had a panic attack and got sent home. He had to review Richmond portfolio and present it tomorrow morning or Nigel will probably kill him and I don't really think that's fair' she hears Emily explain, feels her chest start to feel lighter as she thinks of Emily sat in the dark office alone with paperwork up to her chest.

'And you decided to do it for him?' she asks quietly.

'I know he's a very capable guy who just had an unlucky day, shouldn't be something to be fired over since he's only just joined us. It was no bother really; I was in the office anyway'

Their silence on the phone then with her not really knowing to say, It's a nice thing that Emily's done but she hasn't complimented the girl in years. She doesn't do nice anymore, should probably say something to Emily about not doing their work for them just to be a bitch. Unfortunately the giggling group of girls who enter the restaurant bathrooms beat her to it.

'Naoms...' she hears Emily say quietly

'Are you watching porn _again_?' she hears Emily laugh, scoffs straight away as her eyes scan around the four walls she currently in, hears the giggling girls continue to laugh as she guesses they finish their makeup.

'Fuck off Emily; we don't all watch it like _you' _

Finds that she's smirking to herself because she knows Emily has a porn collection. A very girl on girl heavy porn collection that Naomi came across as she helped Emily move out of her apartment years ago. She would have teased the girl if Emily didn't look so proud of the fact that Naomi has actually found it in the first place.

'It's just a group of girls who've entered the bathroom' she finishes off, answering the question Emily was obvious asking.

'You have girls in your bathroom?' she hears Emily asks bemused, rolls her eyes.

'...the bathroom at palm court'

'Palm court?' Emily repeats, Naomi quickly noting that she's been in here for around 15 minutes now and Emma hasn't even tried to find her, fucking useless. 'Bit fancy for a meal for one isn't it?' Emily asks, laughing with a slightly strained voice. The blonde bites her lips, takes a view deep breaths before speaking again.

'I'm on a date'

'Oh' is Emily's automatic response. Doesn't know how to take it really because she knows this would be awkward. Telling an ex, especially an ex you were serious with you're on a date with somebody else isn't exactly the easiest thing. Especially when the date turns out shit and all you want to do is gone home and lies on the couch with the television remote in your hand.

'And you're in the bathroom on your fabulous date?' Emily adds dry in a harsh tone.

'Just redoing my make up until you fucking phoned' she replies back just as harsh with a lie of course. Hated Emily's tone, didn't want to admit to the fact that she had been sitting in here for the past 15 minutes like a fucking loner because she was desperate to get out again, try to start living before she turn 50 and everything's fucking shit.

'Right then okay, I'll leave you to it, have a good night...'

Suddenly hundreds of thoughts flash through her brain, the worst one being her walking out to have Emma waiting for her, she panics, hears Emily stop talking, and she stops thinking.

'No wait!' she almost screams, aware of this by the giggling outside suddenly stopping and a couple of girly voices mutters words to each other 'she's boring, completely immature and can't eat her food properly; I want to leave but haven't got a proper reason. So maybe you staying on the phone a little longer wouldn't kill me' she rushes out without a breath.

When the other end is blank she sighs, resting her head against the cubicle door as she prepares herself to go out and face her again. Probably have to pretend she enjoyed the night, hopes that Emma doesn't think she's getting lucky tonight because she's never been so put off shagging someone by personality before tonight.

'Want me to get you out of it?' her eyes snap open at the voice coming from the phone carelessly rested against her ears, smiles slightly when she realises Emily put the phone down, sighs again when she hears the group of girls leave.

'How?' she asks intrigued.

'I'll be there as fast as I can'

'What? You're coming here? Emily... Emily!' she shouts, continues to call the girls name whilst Emily chuckles lowly on the phone.

'Oh and Naomi... just go along with it'

'With what? Emily...'

And then the line goes dead, hits the return call button just to be left with the phone to ring out.

She braves it then, doesn't know what Emily's up to but she goes back out. Fake smile plastered on her face as she approaches their table, the waiter walking away from Emma and her full attention turning back to Naomi, smiles appearing on her face that Naomi almost feels guilty for, that's until her eyes fall to her tits again.

'I ordered dessert' Emma says, taking a sip of her wine before continuing.

'Hope you like black forest, heard it's the best in this place'

No. She thinks I fucking hate it; I never eat dessert in these places because their overpriced for the amount you get and just completely shit. She mumbles that she's okay with it before topping up with the wine herself. Almost thankful that there in one of those fast fancy places when the black forest is placed in front of them almost immediately meaning she doesn't have to make conversation, especially since Emma's already half way through hers.

'So... you like the gym' the brunette mumbles through chewing her food, stabbing the fork down to get another piece of the gateau before shoving the rest in, leaving Naomi confused to why she actually has a decent body with all the shit she eats.

'Yeah, well when I have time you know, helps release stress I suppose' she answers honestly, watches as Emma nods her head half interested before pointing the fork towards Naomi.

'I get what you mean... getting on a treadmill, feeling like you're running away from everything...'

Naomi's eyes widen, probably at the one thing Emma has said tonight that wasn't a load of immature unproven shite 'Exactly' she answers, watching as a smirk crawls up on the girls face.

'but of course it's nice to look at fit girls in their gym wear as well, sometimes you get a couple of hot guys around too'

Okay she was wrong; everything she has said tonight is shite. Wonders when she became so terrible in judging peoples personally that she's been reduced to going out with people like this. She rolls her eyes, pushing the plate of uneaten black forest away from her and reaching for the wine bottle.

'Listen Emma...' she doesn't know what else to say, figures she's going to have to end the date soon before she says something she regrets.

'You can call me Em, nobody calls me Emma really'

'Em...' she repeats to herself. She's not Em. Emily is Em, even if they don't get along and thinks she has a fucked up style choice Emily is the only Em she wants in her life. not this fake imposter, sitting in front of her with chocolate covering the inner part of her lips, not with brunette hair and unappealing green eyes.

'What the fuck is this?' her eyes snap up from green ones to seemingly angry brown ones. Standing in front of them is Emily, clad in work clothes and files stuffed under her arms, clothes covered by a winter duffle coat and hair covered with a thick grey beanie. Emma looks up confused; Naomi looks up just as confused as her.

'Go on Naomi; explain what the fuck this is?' for a moment Naomi is almost tricked in believing Emily is actually angry, until she see's Emily's eyes on her, a slight wink thrown her way without Emma knowing, and then she gets it, but still can't get her words out.

'I go away on business for a week and you can't keep it in your pants!' Emily shouts gaining attention from the other diners in the place and view waiters, Emma clears her throat, wiping her mouth with a napkin before standing up out of her seat.

'I'm sorry, who are you?' she asks sharply, earning a scoff in her face from Emily.

'This is just fucking fantastic! What did she do to get you... the lonely I'm single act?' she shouts angrily down at Naomi who still looks out wordless, decides right then that she's going to let Emily do all the talking as she looks on. Emma's green eyes snap over to her then.

'You have a girlfriend?' Emma asked incredulously down at her.

'I...' is all she can get out before Emily starts to laugh again.

'Girlfriend?' Emily repeats, spitting the words at both of them 'she has a wife, or at least she used to'

'A what?' Emma shouts, Naomi can't help but notice the increasing amount of people now looking over at her table. Light blush covering her cheeks at how everybody is looking at them. 'I'm sorry...' Emma stutters towards Emily 'I didn't know, if I knew I would have...' she gestures towards them 'she never mentioned you'

'Well she wouldn't would she!' Emily comments, secretly smirking down towards Naomi and her shocked face

'I better go, I can't believe you did this Naomi' Emma comments whilst grabbing her bag from under the table, grabbing her coat she insisted stayed on the back of the chair all night and throwing it on 'we could have really had something Naomi' she adds before turning around and walking towards the exit

'That's right, keep walking home wrecker' Emily hurls towards her, notices how Emma picks up the speed of her walk until she's out of sight. Leaving her and Emily behind as the girl breaks down into laughter, plonking herself in Emma's seat before reaching towards the wine.

'This isn't the cheap stuff, hope you're paying' she says cheekily, taking a sip.

'Emily!' is all she says, slightly angrily but more thrilled at the fact that Emma is now gone. Less thrilled that she's probably going to have to change her gym now away she's going to be known as the girl with infidelity issues.

'What?' Emily asks innocently shrugging 'too over the top, I was going to go with ill family member, but given the circumstances with Gina I didn't really want to go into that. So I let my acting skills shine a bit. I did get a B in gcse performing arts you know'

She's speechless, utter fucking speechless, but she's also happy. Happy that Emily is sitting in front of her even if they still have the attention of the full restaurant.

'You better finish that wine' she points out 'not paying for all this shit to go to waste'

It's half a hour later when they finally leave the place. The bill reaching over £200 that she can't help think was a waste of time on a girl she's probably never going to see again. She doesn't know why their walking together really, especially since Emily's apartment isn't even in the direction that their walking but neither of them mentions it. Comfortable with the silence between them, quietly London streets as Emily seemingly walks her back to her flat.

'Who was she?' Emily asks breaking the silence.

'Who?' she asks dumbly which makes Emily roll her eyes

'The brunette I just threatened in front of the fucking royal family' Emily laughs, she just shrugs, breathing deeply as she watches the cold air leave her lips and gather into a cloud in front of her.

'Just some girl' she mutters.

Emily laughs 'Must have been someone special to spend £200 on a date'

'Well it wasn't' she replies 'she just asked me out from the gym. In fact it should have been her paying and not me' she comments, making Emily laughs before placing a friendly hand on her shoulder as they continue to walk.

'Want me to play all wife again and get your money back from her' she jokes, Naomi laughs slightly.

'No thanks, she might get you arrested after it all'

'Well, I was a mean ass protective other half' she laughs, bumping shoulders with the blonde as the redhead stuffs her hands deep into her duffle coat, shivering slightly as the wind breezes past them.

'God can you imagine us being married' Naomi says, more to herself than anything, curses when she hears Emily chuckle next to her.

'Well at least it wouldn't be a boring marriage' the redhead adds, which she automatically agrees to because anything with her and Emily is never boring. It's dramatic, chaotic, always drama filled that sometimes she doesn't know how they managed for two years.

'I'd always shout at you for leaving your early alarm on, on Saturday mornings'

'I'd always complain about your horrible taste in music' she says back, biting her lip at Emily's shocked reaction.

'Brushing your hair with my comb and leaving it riddled with blonde hair'

'Not taking your piercing out when going to work colleague's weddings'

The redhead laughs, caressing her thumb over the lip piercing that Naomi always loved, but sometimes found inappropriate when attending formal meetings or parties. But she knew Emily didn't give a fuck what people thought, and neither did she... but when her jobs involved she had to be serious.

'Obviously none of that would matter though, because we must love each other' the redhead says making Naomi's breath hitch next to her, heart beat faster

'... I mean if we got married in the first place of course' she finishes quickly. Naomi nods her head in an automatic response. Both bodies continue to quietly walk together then, side by side, the tension around them now obvious to them both.

'I thought you liked the piercing anyway' she breaks the tension, Naomi lets out a quiet sigh as she looks at Emily through the side of her eyes, she smiles.

'I did... 3 years ago' she laughs, earning another nudge from Emily.

'I'll have you know, people think there cool' she scoffs.

'Anybody else but Katie?'

'I forgot how unfunny you were!' she comments back, making them both laugh. Before she realises it Emily's stopped working, looks up to see that their already outside her building. For some unknown reason she feels disappointed, wishes the walk was much longer.

'Thanks for—'

'No problem'

'I mean you didn't have to—'

'It wasn't any bother'

'Then walking me home you didn't—'

'It's dark, streets aren't safe at this time' she smiles.

'Do you have a fucking answer to everything?' she blurts out, making Emily's eyes widen, mouth mould into a small sly smile.

'You can shut me up' Emily offers, watches as the blondes face shines with confusion

'Emily if I knew how to shut you up, people in work wouldn't act so awkward around us' she laughs, awkwardly resting her shoulder against her apartment door. Emily appears to be thinking for a minute, eyes lowering to the ground before coming back up

'Kiss me'

'What?'

'Go on kiss me, this is how nights end don't they?'

She laughs shakily, playing around with her fingers as if there the most interesting things in the world, clears her throat 'I better get inside' Emily sighs, face falling with disappointment as Naomi reaches inside her bag for the keys.

'Grow some balls Naomi, this is how you'll shut me up' her eyes snap up to Emily, wants to ask why she's so desperate for the blonde to kiss her, wants to tell her to just let it go and leave, cant. 'You've been looking at my lips all night, if you're going to do it I'll gladly—'

She smashes her lips against the redheads, threading her hands through the red hair, tugging the beanie until it's falling to the floor and releases the locks onto her fingers. She moans as Emily's tongues finds itself in her mouth, moans even more when her tongue caresses the redheads.

'I'm not sleeping with you tonight' she mutters as Emily pulls back, places light kissing on her bottom lips, starts to lightly suck against it.

'Who said anything about that...' she sighs, continues to kiss the blondes mouth 'Kissing is good'

Their mouths brush together a couple of more times. Emily's hands lightly falling to Naomi's lip as she leaves her on Emily's shoulders, after a couple of minutes she pulls back, wipes the saliva of the teenage make out away from her lips.

'I've had a shit night' she says, watches as Emily dumbly nods.

'Of course, we're just kissing Naomi... it doesn't have to mean anything' she ensures her.

'No?' she asks shyly, Emily reaches forward, placing a light kiss against the blonde's lips.

'No... Friends kiss, best friends kiss, family kiss... hopefully not like this' she laughs, blonde laughs a long with her too.

'So this doesn't mean anything, we're just... kissing because we feel like, because it feels good' Naomi asks against, waits for the redhead to confirm it with a head nod before they start kissing again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the long gaps in updating, I'm try to make sure it doesn't happen again**

**As for reviews I was blown away by the amount for last chapter, Thank you!**

**Under the sheets will also be update soon ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone around her was clapping pleased, surprising she found herself to be joining in with them as well at new guy who delivered his first presentation without a hitch going wrong. She could see how pleased he looked, she was actually surprised at how nervous the guy, now known as Jonah to her had been before the presentation. She was waiting for the stutters, thousands of water breaks and even maybe for him to start crying but nothing happened. She also noticed the way he was smiling thankfully at Emily, and how her clap was 10 times louder than everybody else's in the room, even how her smile was the widest. She begins to blush then, hasn't spoken to Emily since they parted ways last night. Doesn't know what to say to the girl she spent 20 minutes kissing on her door step last night, thankfully that the rain had splashed down as sudden as it did or she might not have been able to stop herself from going too far. She's glad Emily had a mature moment and decided to phone a cab straight after, didn't expect Naomi to ask her to come up, didn't expect to end up in her bed in the morning.

She only noticed she hadn't moved from the seat in the conference room when the door slams closed, looks around to see everybody including Emily has left the room, going back to their own floors to do their normal jobs for the day. She starts to think that maybe this is bad for her; the thoughts of Emily that she thought were long gone coming flying back into her head. She lets out a long sigh before standing, shuffles the papers in her hands in front of her before the door swings open, small greeting smile plays on her lips at the person.

'Naomi, what's taking you so long?' Nigel asks confused looking down at some of her belongings still vacating the desk as people were long gone, she laughs, clearing her throat before she collects the things.

'Just taking down some notes' she mutters, hiding the paper away so he can't see that it's actually blank with nothing on at all.

'Oh' she comments before his lips turn up into a smirk, eyes brows raises at her

'_Ohhh_' he says again, throwing her a shit eating smile before shutting the door behind him, moving closer into the room 'or maybe you're day dreaming... about last night maybe?' he throws her a questioning wink and she panics, thinks how it could of gotten around.

'Last night? Nothing happened last night... last night?' she says fast. Maybe they shouldn't have kissed outside. Fuck sake Naomi, blind public and there you are kissing your ex you have stated you hated for a year in front of every fucker driving past.

'You didn't go on the date?' he asks confused, her shoulders deflate the tension; she laughs breezily, shaking her head at him.

'Oh believe me, definitely not thinking about that thank you very fucking much' she scoffs, remembered the terribly bad date with Emma being the disaster of the night. Not only that but then there was the text messages she had received off the girl after she looked at her phone when Emily had gone. The brunette stating next time they can meet up somewhere in private so the wife doesn't find out. Number deleted, loser.

'Didn't go well with gym girl?' he asks interested, taking a seat next to her. She didn't like to admit it but he wasn't just her boss. He was a close friend, probably her only friend she actually lived close to since the split with her and Emily. So when Emma had asked her out she told him, and he was pleased for her when she had stupidly actually been excited for once.

She scoffs again 'No, I spent half the night in the toilet talking to— my mum'

She cringes at how sad that sentence must sound, she wants to say Emily, but she also knows what he's like. The middle aged man being convinced that the two are meant to be and that if they gave it another try they would be forever and all that shit.

He laughs, screwing his eyebrows up 'what happened? Not _confident, strong and sexy enough_ for you?' he repeats an earlier quote she had said to him in the week. She feels stupid for bragging about Emma really, because now she has to come back and tell people how disappointing and shit it all turned out to be.

'Try stupid, egotistical and prick in the same sentence' she mutters, makes him burst out laughing, grabs his stomach after about 5 minutes, tries to catch his breath. Reminds her of the laugh of the mail guy Cook, used to give her a disgusting eye fuck every time her mail would fuck up and she had to go down to give the twat clear instructions on how to post it in her pigeon hole. Obviously he took it as a sexual pun and offered to put it in her pigeon hole anytime.

_The redhead was fuming, if Naomi looked any harder she thinks their might actually be steam coming from the redheads hair. Emily dragged her along the lower ground corridor within the blonde's permission. She was holding her hard, just hard enough for her to follow the trail of the angry redhead._

'_Emily, it's fine really' she protested for what was the 10__th__ time, Emily just dismissed it again, squeezing their hands together harder as they both stormed down the corridor, one more determined than the other._

'_This is not fine Naomi' Emily seemed to answer automatically, well she had been saying the same thing since Naomi had told her what happened when she went the mail room this morning, she regrets telling Emily 10 minutes ago, thought they could just laugh it off even if it did shake her up a bit._

'_You really don't have to do this'_

'_What did the fucker look like?' Emily was now completely ignoring her, walking around frantically and opening and closing every door in the small mail room she could see. She watched as her hand unlatched from her girlfriends, watched Emily speed round the room looking for her target, continued to watch up she couldn't take it anymore._

'_Emily, stop!' she shouts. Makes the girl in front of her stop in her tracks before the blonde is taking a deep breath_

'_I can handle this okay? It was just a couple of jokes that got out of hand, I'm old enough to fight my own battles' she finishes quietly, waits for the redheads response in front of her. She's surprises when Emily surges forward; grasping both of her hands in her own, and thumbs rubbing them in circles._

'_Babe there is no doubt in my mind that you could handle this alone' she says making the blonde smile. Finally glad that her redhead girlfriend is now coming to her senses and calming down a little._

'_But I'm not doing it for you Naomi, this is for me' she sighs, maybe not._

'_Emily...'_

'_No, nobody comments on your tits alright? In fact nobody should even be looking at them because their mine okay? And I'm not going to let some slimy little prick talk to my fucking girlfriend like that' she relents then, probably giving Emily the wrong impression when the shy smile pops up on her face, she can't resist smiling when Emily calls her, her girlfriend because she's never been in a relationship before, decides that she loves possessive Emily. _

_She's a couple of seconds away from kissing Emily when the piercing voice makes its way through the mail room, she instantly cringes at the sound, feels Emily get tense and her face retorting from eagerness to anger in a couple of seconds._

'_Sugar tits your back! And you brought a friend... to what does cookie owe this honour?' he prances into the room, dirty polo shirt that she immediately notices from this morning when he cornered her in the mail room, horrible scent of alcohol and cheap deodorant radiating from him and burning her nostrils. _

_Emily calmly turns to her 'I'm guessing this is the cunt Naomi?' she asks, watches as his cocky expressions drops to surprise, eyes her girlfriend up in suspicion. _

'_Whoa whoa girl' he says, grinning again as he lifts his hands in defence 'I don't know what you've been telling your friends Blondie but she was well up for it before' wiggles his eyebrows, she scoffs in his direction, feels comforted when one of Emily's arms comes to rap around her waist._

'_Stay away from my girlfriend you wanker' Emily spits, only to make his grin grow bigger and she knows why straight away. She's seen this type of man before, she's been flirted with this type of man before and it never gets any better at all._

'_You and her?' he says in disbelief towards the blonde 'two of the fittest birds in the place are doing each other! Looks like Cookie will have to visit your floor more often' she knows the redhead is getting even more furious as the bastard continues to talk. _

'_Let's go Em...' she says, smoothing her hand down the redheads arm until she reaches her hand, linking their fingers together, feels the redhead squeeze her hand followed by a small smile being sent towards her._

'_Wanna keep that hand going south for me?' he chuckles._

'_I'm going to fucking kill him' Emily surges forward, watches as the pervert takes a couple of steps back, his eyes widening at the anger in this girl he probably thought was a tiny little girl, only if he knew she was much more. Thankfully she manages to stop her, tugs on her hand till Emily's body is being pulled back towards her._

'_I'm sorry doll alright? I didn't know she was your bird. I acted in a rude way' he says, holding his hand out towards Emily, 'let's put this behind us, keep the work place in peace, you know what I mean?' _

_She sighs, watches the redhead turns towards her and she offers her a small nod. Would rather this end nicely than in a bad way, she see's Emily reach forward for his outstretched hand, there about to touch before he opens his mouth again. _

'_Luckiest girl in the world though going down on that' he laughs, she lets out a sigh, wrong move._

_Before she knows it he's crouching down on the floor howling in pain, Emily's foot having kicked him very hard in the balls that she actually feels like she felt it herself. She doesn't know whether she should do something, first aid... find him some new balls. She stands there helplessly, watches Emily smiling down at him as he shouts insults through his deep breathing. Suddenly the redhead turns around._

'_You're staying in mine tonight right?' calm. Her eyes shoot up in surprise; girl doesn't stop surprising her at all._

She's in the copy room when it happens, trying to remember how to work the fucking machine when slim arms are wrapped around her waist, hot breath against her neck, swears she feels the brush of soft lips against it also for a second

'Hello beautiful'

She turns around, pushing the girl off her harshly before she adjusts the creased shoulder on her shirt; she's still in shock at what's just happened.

'Emily! What the fuck are you doing?' she shouts, maybe a little too loud because her eyes automatically shoot over to the door, noticed Emily must of closed it over before she made her erupt entrance.

Emily shrugs, 'Well I followed you in here, wrapped my arms around you, kissed your neck, said hello beautiful, then I was about too—'

'Fuck sake Emily! I haven't got amnesia; I meant why did you do that?' she demands, watches as the girl shrugs helplessly again as if she didn't just do anything wrong.

'I felt like... it felt nice, I've felt like doing it all day watching you around the office?' she offers 'Actually don't pick one... their all true anyway' she says in a cocky tone, smiling devilishly towards the blonde that she actually has to swallow hard to get her voice back. She knew they were eventually going to have to talk about last night, she just hoped Emily hadn't set her hopes high on what it was.

'Listen Emily, last night...' she starts, automatically gaining the girls attention, watches as Emily nods her head encouraging for her to continue 'I was just overwhelmed by everything, stupid Emma, fucking shit night and—'

'We kissed for like half hour on your step... how overwhelmed can you be?' it's not harsh, she actually doesn't know what it is because Emily isn't smiling but she doesn't look angry either, just more curious about Naomi's answer than anything.

'Look this past year was really harsh on us both, I just don't think we should go through it again' she admits, closing her eyes briefly over as she waits for the reaction of the other girl. She's not going to lie; she had spent a large portion of her night debating whether she should have let Emily in, the feeling of waking up in the redhead's arms of a morning. She's brought from her thoughts by a heavy laugh; eyes shoot open to see Emily still giggling.

'I'm not proposing afternoon tea with my mother Naomi, we kissed and I liked it' she states 'I know you want to do it again as well'

'I don't.' She says quietly, voice breaking, and only ever really happens when she's telling a terribly bad lie.

'Yeah? There's been terrible sexual tension clogging this place up for months. I just think I'm brave for suggesting we take it out on each other' she scoffs, folds her arms against in chest as a way of not reaching out and grabbing the girl in her arms and letting her fuck her over the copier.

'You're a pig' she states, turns around and presses a couple of random buttons until the machine comes to life and starts to scan the documents she's had placed on them for at least 20 minutes now.

'And you're sexy'

She doesn't know how it happens again. It's like an unstoppable force when it comes to Emily's lips being on hers. Her backs pushed against the copier as it continues to scan and her lips continue to devour Emily's. Tongues are lashing together when she pulls back, making Emily groans.

'This doesn't mean you can treat me different in work' Heavy breathing, reaches forward to kiss Emily again, revels in Emily humming a reply into her mouth. Feels the redhead tug at her lips with her teeth, mouth turned up into a smirk at the quivering mess she's reduced the blonde too, 'its Naomi... not beautiful' she mutters, takes a deep breath 'or sexy'

'Yes Miss Campbell' Emily releases a throatily laugh onto the neck she's currently kissing

'I'm dignified; I don't appreciate the way you treat me sometimes' she admits. Sometimes doesn't find it nice of Emily when she's supervising them and Emily's looking at her like she's a piece of meat. The way she greats her of a morning, always babes, sexy and gorgeousness flying about

Emily's hands lightly tickle the sides of her arms, pulling back so she can look deeply into the brown ones in front of her. The hands reach her face, cupping her cheeks lightly between her palms before she whispers 'Do you think you could remain _dignified_ if I fucked you against this copy machine right now?'

She doesn't know what to say, feels like she's trapped because she literally is. Her back remaining against the machine, her arms wrapped around Emily's waist. The only response she has in her is the unstoppable shudder that leaves her lifeless body, Emily taking this as a yes as she reaches forward again, gently kissing her lips.

'Campbell, I know you don't have an assistant anymore but 20 minutes copying one account is more than—'

He stops as soon as he walks in the door, shock etched across his face until he sees the other person occupying the room with Naomi, smirk adjusting to his mouth. The redheads back is to him, she looks up, can see the utter embarrassment and shame a cross Naomi's face. She coughs, turns around.

'So files on your desk by Monday?' she says towards Naomi, tries to make a swift exit 'Nigel' she says, walking past him with a small head nod until she's leaving the room. The blonde thankful yet not as she's left a long with Nigel

'Emily...?' he says back, more of a question towards Naomi; she pushes her back off the copier.

'They've hmm,' clears her throat 'Machines have changed since I was lower, she was just showing me how... to use them' she lies; terribly bad lie as he tries to hold in the laughter that wants to leave his mouth.

'Oh right' he simply says, she nods, turning around from as she collects the newly copies accounts.

'Do you think we should have told her that your lipstick is spread across her cheek?' he laughs, she throws the papers back down on the copier, turns around angry.

'Oh go fuck yourself pervert'

He laughs harder, makes her even more angry at the situation she's found herself in 'I believe you were the one's getting it on in _my _copy room Naomi, be careful with your words' she automatically cringes at the fact he used the phrase getting it on. Sometimes she has to remember that he's just a stupid middle age man.

'We were not getting it on, you just walking in at the wrong moment... and what are you smiling at!'

He shrugs, grin remaining on his face 'I'm a romantic guy Naomi, can't a man be happy that his favourite employees are back together?'

She scoffs, 'Were not back together'

'Well what was that?' he challenges

'That was just... I don't know alright? All I know is that there is no possibility that me and Emily Fitch will ever get back together alright?' she's pacing now, actually pacing around the copy room with this sudden anger that's come over her.

'And does she know that?' he asks again calmly, the smile from his face dying down as her interrogates her with questions.

'Yes, I don't know! Why does it even matter?'

'Me and her might not always see eye to eye in the ways we work Naomi but I still wouldn't want to see the poor girl get hurt again' she almost feels her chest deflate at the word _again_. Meaning that she's already hurt her once so what's saying she's not going to do it again, she scoffs instead.

'Why would she get hurt?' she mutters, because maybe she'll get hurt, it's not always about Emily fucking Fitch.

'Because she's completely in love with you, and behaviour like that may lead her to think you are too' he suggests, she laughs.

'Emily doesn't love me anymore. You're forgetting how much I know Emily, if she loved me she'd just come out and say it, I know her...' she repeats. 'And even if she did, it's not mutual so she'll just have too—'

'Keep trying to mend her broken heart?' he fills in.

'Why are you doing this? Why are you suddenly so pro Emily for?'

'I'm just trying to tell you the truth Naomi' he says calmly, she sighs, resting her back against the copier.

'And what's the truth then?' she asked exasperated

'She's been in love with you since them stupid lower interviews, there's only so many times you can face rejection before you walk away' he warns, smiling tightly at her before he turns around, closing the copy room door and leaving her alone to revel in what he's just said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry if this is shit, half of it was written on my blackberry as my computers dead. If the formatting is terrible then you know why.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

'You like that?' The smaller girl breathed out against the blondes naked breast. She couldn't answer, was too busy lolling her head against her pale pink pillows as Emily continued to tease her aching nipples between her teeth.

'Yes' she hissed out, barely able to contain herself as she pushed Emily hand which was dancing a long her thigh straight down into her knickers. She could see emily bite on her bottom lip when her fingers came into contact with the wetness, entering easy, making the blonde cry out in utter pleasure. This is always how it ended, entering fingers pushing deep inside her waiting pussy, her nails clawing down the skin of Emily back until she's crying out again. A mixture of pleasure and pain from the absolute tenseness of her recent orgasm.

'God naomi, you look so fucking perfect when you come' its after the deep breathing has died down and the silence is ringing around their sweaty naked bodies. She chuckles at the situation, her and her ex lying next to each other in their old bed, having just had rough sloppy sex. Emily starts to smirk then, reaching over to place small kisses down her shoulder. Feels the ruffling of the sheets, turns to catch the sight of naked emily reaching for her underwear.

'Better go, its murder on the tube at this hour' emily says, slipping her bra over her shoulders, pulling her jeans up till she buttons them over. This is how it went every time they slept together, which had been quite recently lately. She tried to listen and take Nigel advice. That's what brought her round Emily flat the next day to tell her she didn't want a relationship. Apparently emily didn't want one either from the record time she got the blonde into bed that night.

'Ill drive you' she finds herself suggesting from her bed sheets, watches as emily finishes the top button of her polo neck before shaking her head.

'I don't like you driving at this time'

'Well I don't like you getting the tube at this time' she quips right back. Cringes to herself whenever they get into couply arguments because she's been trying to stay clear of it. Shifted her body away from Emily whenever shed fall a sleep in the redheads arms, tried to kiss her passionately as least as possible. She knew it was stupid, but they both had a silent agreement this was strictly sex.

'Ill be fine. London isn't quite the scary place people make it out' she says, smoothing the last of her hair down before she lounges back onto the bed, crawling over until she's next to the naked blonde. 'Maybe we can... Catch dinner, together... After work tomorrow?' She asks slowly, blonde panics, thinks of any excuse fast.

'I can't... I'm going round to mums tomorrow' she lies, only went to see her mum yesterday.

'Well,' emily starts, runs her hand a long the upper arm of naomi. The blonde shivers automatically from it 'I can meet you afterwards. Well go to mine, take away and couch sex take your fancy?'

'Sounds good' she laughs nervously 'but I wouldn't want to bother Katie, especially with the new job you mentioned she had' emily shakes her head straight away.

'No she obviously won't be home. It'll just be me,you... Very very comfortable pillows...'

'I don't know...'

'...crate of your finest beer, mushroom pizza because its your favourite...'

'I'm sleeping over' she blurts out watching as emily's looks at her confused 'at my mum's, I forgot actually... Typical me' she laughs tightly 'I said I'd stay' she finishes quietly, feels slightly guilty when the redheads face drops.

'Oh, of course' emily says, plastering a fake smile across her features 'suppose its safer if you sleep over, no rushing home through busy streets'

The blonde nods, they sit silent then, only noise is from the horrible antique ticking clock in the corner of the room.

'I should get going then...'

'Yeah...'

'Thanks for... Ill see you tomorrow' her heart breaks when she see's emily continplating whether to give her a goodbye kiss or not. Redhead leaving without her receiving the kiss in the end.

Its weird in the office the next morning, the usual emily that would annoy her and try to talk to her just to get on her last nerve doesn't appear. Its not that the redhead is ignoring her... She's just acting normal. Smiles at her politely when they first see each other in the day, says sorry when they bump into each other in the corridors, asks if she wants a cup of tea at break.

'Is emily alright?' Nigel asks when he sits next to her in the staff canteen. She'd been sitting alone... Feeling like a loser as usual. 'Naomi?'

Breaks out of the salad pushing trance and turns her sight up to a concerned nigel 'how would I know?' She doesn't ask harsh just tired, he shrugs.

'I just asked her to not eat at her desk and she didn't insinuate I should fuck myself for once' he laughs, putting his lunch out on the table, sparks an interest.

'She's at her desk?' She asks, suddenly feels like its a place she would rather be than here. He chugs down his pepsi, wipes the corner of his mouth on his sleeve.

'Yeah, looks pretty spaced out too' she sighs, jabbing her fork into the salad, turns her nose up as the dry leaves enter her mouth.

'You seem a little... Unhappy' he comments. She shrugs again.

'Have anything to do with how she looks?'

'You know it does so stop trying to dig' she simply comments. Can't be bothered to deny it this time because its true. She does feel like shit and she doesn't know why. Somethings just... Wrong.

'I did what you said... I told her. Told her nothings ever going to happen again' she sighs, he leans on his elbows.

'And what happened?' He asked intrigued.

'We had sex' she admits. Doesn't care if she's making him uncomfortable because he did technically ask 'were having sex' she corrects because it wasn't a one time thing.

'And how does it make you feel?'

'I like sex' she jokes.

'Naomi...' He warns

'I think she loves me' she surprises herself. Been saying it in her head for a while but hadn't said it out loud, didn't want to make it real.

'And?' He asks not shocked by the admission at all. Of course she shouldn't be surprised since he was the one that starts to make her think about it all.

'There is no and. Ill have to talk to her, explain that I don't feel the same anymore' she tells herself its the truth... Doesn't need love, wants to focus on herself and career, still doesn't understand why her heart hurts every time she says it though.

'You sure about that?' He asks, takes a bite out of his chicken butty, eyes still on hers though, she feels like he's challenging her, knows that she's lying.

Doesn't answer, instead she throws her head into her arms, let's out a giant groan 'why's life so hard' she moans. Hears nigel laugh from above her.

'Its not life kid, its love.'

'What do I do?' She asks quietly. He shrugs

'I've been married for 20 years and I still don't have a clue' basically she's fucked.

Its late afternoon when she decides to face it head on. End sex, just friends. She had been chanting the same sentence over to herself in her head for about a hour now.

Emily had been quiet all day and she was finding it weird. Mainly because the girl had actually been doing work instead of flirting with randoms. She approaches her, waits until the girl looks up from her office with a small smile before she goes to talk

'Everything alright Naomi?' Emily beats her too it, takes a deep breath, nods her head.

'I just wanted to talk to you'

'Okay, what did you want to-'

'Hey Emily, are you going to blackbar tonight?' Emily sentence is cut off, girl from deliveries interrupting the conversation. Sort blonde spikey hair and black jeans with chains. She knew emily thought she was pretty, if you like the obvious lesbian type.

'No couldn't get tickets' Emily replies 'shame really, I heard transits are doing there last gig...' She switches off at the dull conversation of random bars that have "gigs" with shitty rock bands. She always hated the music emily liked.

'You can come if you want, my girlfriend bailed so there's a free spot if your game?' She's suddenly back into the conversation after hearing this.

Did this girl that actually mention her own girlfriend in a sentence that also basically involved asking emily out aswell. She laughs in her head, waits for emily to reject the offer and for the smile to be rubbed off the smug girls face

'Sure, why not' the redhead shrugs, her own expression drops.

'Okay great!' The blonde exclaims, beginning to walk away from the desk 'ill meet you in the lobby at 9?' They wait until the blonde walks away till emily looks up at her again.

'So you wanted to talk?'

'What was that?' She asks plainly, watches as Emily looks around her desk confused.

'What was what?'

'Girlfriend bailed, spare ticket' she repeats in a mocking tone 'can't believe you actually accepted it'

She shrugs 'so? I want to go to the gig, what's the harm?'

'Ask her girlfriend what the harm is' she scoffs.

'God Naomi, I've known sarah for years. She was with her girlfriend when we were in college, doubt she's going to throw 8 years away for a saucy bar affair' she mocks.

'Could of fooled me with her bedroom eyes' she says back. Definitely aware she sounds jealous but she can't stop herself.

She laughs bitterly 'well it's not like I'm doing anything else tonight anyway' she turns around in her chair then, eyes narrowing at Naomi 'oh and by the way, bumped into your mum in tesco at dinner time. She was buying food for the quiet night in her and your step dad are having tonight'

Fuck. She had forgot about the lie she had told last night. And by the look on Emily face now emily also knows about the lie. 'You could have said no. But instead you purposely try to fuck things up again' she spits, makes the blonde angry.

'Emily there isn't anything here to fuck up! She blurts out 'so what I didn't want to go round to yours? I don't constantly have to give you answers'

'You never change do you Naomi' she shakes her head in disbelief 'never had any explanations for your actions at all'

'Are you still banging on about that?' There basically shouting at each other, every set of eyes are on them in the office 'do you want the explanation? I didn't love you anymore! I didn't want to be stuck in a loveless relationship anymore. Why would you want that?'

'Because I fucking loved you, you selfish bitch!' She shouts, standing up from her chair so forcefully that it falls back. Making a loud crash as it hits the floor.

'I loved you so much...' She only notices Emily crying when her words sound hard to get out, she hiccups 'I loved you and you let me believe everything was perfect till you got bored of me' she wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. The frozen blonde catches sight of nigel standing amongst the other employees in the office, him sadly looking between them both.

'I'd do anything for you, fucking anything!' She continues 'I stayed in london for you, made myself brave enough to move in with you because I never had anybody like you before'

'And you just shit all over it' she feels her own eyes prick to tears when she sees emily violently shaking in her own. It doesn't make it better that everyone in the place is staring at her, prompting her to do something about the broken down woman in front of her. Unfortunately nigel beats her too it, walking over to the distraught redhead, soothing arm on her shoulder.

'Come on Emily love, let's go and get you some air' she continues to silently cry, hiccups whilst nodding her head, leaning in to his teach. 'And everyone can get back to work, unless you don't want to come back tomorrow' he warns making the employees scurie around. The last thing she catches is the disapointed look on his face before he leads Emily out.

Her head snaps back up as he comes back into the office alone, walks towards her.

'Nigel listen, that shouldn't have happened in the office-'

'That shouldn't have fucking happened at all Naomi' she's taken back by the harshness of it, this being the first time she's ever heard him swear in ages.

'I'm not suggesting anymore Naomi, I'm telling you. Stay away from her. I'll move her to a new floor, you to a new floor but for the life of me stop doing this to yourself okay?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again this is just a small filler chapter until I can get my computer back and write properly. under the sheets will also be updated soon! sorry for the long wait**

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreicate them and never expect to get as many as I do!**

**Thanks for reading.**

It was obvious that emily wasn't going to be returning back to work that week. What wasn't obvious to Naomi was that she would be receiving horrible looks from all her colleagues for the rest of the week. Even nigel wasn't really talking to her, making sure his receptionist told Naomi he was busy everytime she'd go to walk into his office.

She didn't understand any of it really. Her and Emily always argued in the office. She doesn't get why this would be different, why everybody is avoiding her on purpose. She subconsciously knew it was different this time, she knew she had overstepped the line.

It was the forth day of staff staring at her like shit when she arrived late to the office. Shuffling through the lobby with files caught under her arms. Obviously nobody was going to help her, especially since they all obviously hated her at the moment.

'Naomi' it was bland. Emotionless even, if he hadn't been standing in front of her she'd be clueless to who it was.

'Your late' Nigel states, narrowing his eyes at her then down to the creased files in her arms 'I don't want to see it happen again, you didn't get promoted to slack off you know' he goes to turn away then, she scoffs.

'What's with the big fucking stick you've had up your ass all week?' She spits. He never says anything when she's late. Not that being late is a all time occurrence so he shouldn't really care.

'Go home Naomi' he says, surprising her completely. Her eyes widen, voice quivering.

'What?'

'You heard me, I said go home. I'm suspending you for 3 days' he says calmly, she drops the files to the nearest desk. Hot on his heels as he starts to walk away.

'On what grounds can you do that?' She demands, he shrugs.

'I won't have an employee swearing at me like that. We talk to each other with respect in the work place'

'Oh fuck off!' She states quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

'4 days' he says quickly, she continues to follow.

'I know what you're doing and it has to stop, me and Emily has nothing to do with you so please base your opinions on my ability to work instead of personal life'

He spins around then, completely stopping on his feet 'Please Naomi, I'm doing this for you as much as anything else. Your work lately has been sloppy and you missed the account meetings with Johnson yesterday because you were late once again. So do what I say and go home' he smiles politely, pointing towards the exits before he's gone out of sight, leaves her standing alone in the office.

She doesn't know what to do with herself really. She admitted to herself a long time ago that she doesn't have any friends. She didn't fucking need them, her weekdays were filled with her full time job and on the weekdays she stayed in her apartment to rest. So now having 4 days with completely nothing to do baffled her.

After half a hour and reading a book she had been putting off she found herself in the small pub under her apartment building. She sat alone at the bar, sipping a glass of wine. She liked it here, it was quiet and virtually unknown. Emily liked it too, they liked it as a couple.

'Top up Naomi?' She looked up, smiling at the curly haired man in front of her before gesturing to her full glass.

'Are you trying to get me drunk Jj?' She joked, watched as the blush grew up the shy mans face.

'Oh god no, I'd never do that... Just my manager said its my job to make sure the customers are alright and-' he trails off and she does her best to try and listen but loses him somewhere in the middle.

'All alone tonight?' He finishes with, the only thing she probably heard from the full sentence that she can respond to.

'Yep...' She pops the p on it, dragging it out 'I'm not exactly miss popular at the moment' she laughs, grasps her glass to take a couple of sips

'Oh,' he responds for some reason blushing again 'it's just... I've seen emily coming out of your apartment a couple of nights recently... And I just thought-'

'Oh,' she repeats clearly embarrassed in the situation. 'Were just friends' she says. Lies really because after this week she doubts there even that anymore.

'Well that's good, that you can be friends after it all' she says somewhat awkwardly, she nods. Downing the rest of the glass because she raises her eyebrow at the nervous boy currently wiping down the alcohol stained bar.

'Do you think me breaking up with Emily was a shitty thing to do?' She's surprises herself by even asking it really because it was her decision. It felt right in doing it and she didn't care about anybody else. But by the hatred she's gotten off people this week she doesn't know the answer anymore.

'I'm not really an expert on relationships' he nervously laughs, hands gripping the cloth between his fingers a little tighter.

'Come on JJ' she pushes 'you can be truthful about it, am I a fucking bitch?'

'No' he says quickly 'You're not a... Bitch' she ensures her 'maybe the timing was a little bad but I don't really know anything about the relationship'

'Bad timing?' She repeats. 'How?' She asks interested, he shrugs.

'I don't know... Another drink?' He rushes, she pulls the glass away from him as he reaches for it.

'Just tell me what the bad timing means?' She says.

'It doesn't mean anything' he stutters, dancing nervously on his feet 'I got mixed up that's all' she stands up, leans over the bar a little more.

'If she's told you something about the relationship then I think its only right I know. Since I was one fucking part of it'

He sighs, takes a deep breath 'it's not right for me to tell you' he admits. She raises her eyebrow 'the morning before... You know. She showed me a ring'

Her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion 'she showed you a ring? How's that bad timing?'

He sighs, for once in the conversation he's not the confused one 'a ring for you...' He says quietly 'she said something about the night...'

'She was proposing?' She mutters in shock. He nods sadly, she missing him rambling on about not telling emily he told her. She doesn't care, grabs her coat, hastily throws it on as she runs out the bar hailing the nearest taxi

She knows somethings wrong when she arrives in the place. The outside door that has access to the huge apartment building is already open due to the old chair that's jammed between it. She walks up the stairs, always loved the detail of the huge loft like building, even if she was terrified of it in the night.

She reaches her apartment, thrown off when the door is open before her eyes, takes a deep breath before walking through it, scanning her eyes around the seemingly empty apartment.

'Emily?' She shouts, only to be returned with silence 'Emily, I want to talk to you' she shouts a little more fiercely, that's when she hears it, the shuffling in the bedroom, sound of doors being opened in the dark apartment.

'Look I really need to talk to you okay, its fucking important and your trying to-' she clashing into something in the hall way, or someone. Clothes scatter in front of her, brown box falling to the floor.

'Fucksake Naomi, what the hell are you doing in my hall way?' She sighs when she see's the wrong sister spitting insults at her.

'You don't have the fucking authority to just walk into this place anymore you lezzer, hope you don't just think those clothes are picking themselves up' she stays silent as Katie spends five minutes looking at Naomi expectant, she sighs reaching down to collect the clothes in her hand, only realises there Emily's when she picks a cute red sweater vest up.

'Wait Katie, where's Emily?' She asks scooping the last of the clothes back into the box.

'Bristol' the brunette simply answers, continues to make her way down the hall with the box in her hands.

'Why,' she clears her throat 'why's she there?'

'I was hoping you could tell me' she freezes then, expecting Katie to lash out, at least be protective and punch her in the face or something. She's surprised when Katie turns around with concern in her eyes 'did something happen to her at work? Did you see anything?'

She stands there silent trying to answer but internally stopping herself at the same time. 'I came home from work and just found her there crying' katie explains pointing to the couch 'she wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't even look at me. I was so fucking scared'

'Had to phone dad in the end. She wouldn't talk to him either so he insisted on taking her home, probably going to be there a couple of weeks'

'A couple of weeks?' She repeats breathlessly.

'Yeah, its why I've got her whole fucking wardrobe in this box' she says, loading the heavy box down on the kitchen table 'you never fucking told me why your in here in the first place'

'Just... Hadn't seen her round in a couple of days' she mutters. Fucking lying again. Watches the twin eye her up and down in suspicion.

'And you just popped around at 10 in the night to see her?' She asks, the blonde nods 'I don't get why you dykes are so fucking chummy with their ex's' she picks the box back up.

'Lock up for us would you? I have to get going, apparently she's broken the silence and is asking for me' she slips her phone in her back jean pocket, tightly smiles at the blonde before shuffling out the door, disappears out of the apartment block.

2 hours later she finds herself at somebody else's door. Completely soaked through to the bone, her hair acting like a fountain to the amount of water running down her face, mixed with her own fresh tears.

The porch light shines as the sound of locks from the door are heard, the door slowly opens revealing a tired looking blonde squinting her eyes, this is until she sees who's on the step, they suddenly spring open.

'Mum,' she sobs crying herself silly 'I've fucked everything up again' its only when gina walks out the front door into the pouring down rain clad only in a nightgown she continues to cry on her shoulder 'I made a mistake, I just don't know what to do anymore'


	14. Chapter 14

**i know i said this last chapter but this is definatley a little filler. because my computer isnt back yet i just wanted to get something up for you. they will definatley improve soon.**

**thank you so much for the reviews, they truely keep the story going.**

**sorry about grammar/spelling mistakes!**

'Oh my little girl' Gina cooed, prancing around the kitchen in hunt for the hot water bottle, Naomi was shivering, sat in the kitchen in an old pair of pajamas she was sure she had when she was 13.

When it was located the older blonde sat next to her daughter, rubbing her warm hands over the frozen skin of her upper arm, she pulled away sadly.

'Stop fussing mum, I don't fucking deserve it' she muttered sadly, moving her hands until they were pressed against the mug of her hot chocolate.

'Nonsense, you're my first and only child. Ill always look after you till the day I die' she stated proudly. She didn't try and push Naomi into telling her what's wrong, knew her daughter would eventually come out with it.

'I've hurt her mum, really hurt her this time' she whispered, watched the steam rise from the cup and disappear before her eyes.

'Then you apologize' Gina replied calmly. She loved that her mum knew who she was talking about straight away.

'It's not enough anymore' she replied sadly.

'I'm sure that's not true' gina responds, gives her shoulder a small squeeze before she looks up into nowhere 'I've always loved that girl, even from day one'

_The blonde and her mother had slipped away from the front room leaving Emily and her step dad to discuss football. Only learning recently that Emily dad was an avid fan meaning she was dragged a long to matches as a child._

_It was the first time Emily had met her parents and it all felt like a bit of a clique really, a wonderful clique of course. They all got a long, laughing over dinner then leaving the women, minus Emily to clean the dishes._

_She only noticed she was smiling to herself whilst scrubbing the plates when she caught her mother looking at her equally smiling. She dropped her smile instantly, blush covering her cheeks as she tried to remain vague._

_'You love her' her mother simply stated. Continuing to dry the dishes as if she hadn't put a huge subject out there to discuss. _

_She weakly scoffed, shaking her head in protest 'that's ridiculous, we've only been together for 3 months' catches her mother who is continuing to smile at her 'it's ridiculous' she adds again quietly. They continued the dishes then silently, the quietness getting too much for the blonde._

_'And even if I did, she'll only think I'm clingy' she spoke up, making her mothers amused eyes land on her again 'because falling in love after 3 months is stupid, only a stupid person would do that... Right?'_

_Gina laughed then, slinging the tea towel over her shoulder as she faced her daughter 'its not stupid love, I think its wonderful. Falling in love is bloody wonderful'_

_The younger blonde takes a shaky breath, releases it slowly 'well in that case. You're right, I do love her' she feels the tension leave her body, just to be filled back up again at her next thought 'oh god mum, what if she doesn't feel the same' _

_She laughs again 'you just ask her' she didn't understand it really. How her mum could act like asking somebody if they love you is a simple thing._

_The kitchen door opens, reveals a shy looking Emily staring apologetically at them 'Just wondering if you guys needed any help, its the least I could do for tonight'_

_She cringes when her mum let's out some kind of shrieking noise 'isn't that the sweetest?' She says to Naomi, make Emily blush a little harder. _

_'You could dry the dishes love, ill leave you guys to it. My daughter wanted to ask you something anyway' _

_'Mum!' _

_She walks away, hands the tea towel over to Emily before placing a light kiss on her forehead 'thank you' she says before closing the door over and leaving them alone._

_She giggles when Emily wraps her arms around the blonde waist from behind. Places light kisses a long her neck 'I really enjoyed tonight, your mums lovely. Step dad could use a little work on the football front mind' she laughs, feels slightly disappointed when Emily detached herself, sighs contently as they stand side by side, domestically doing the dishes._

_'So you wanted to ask me something?'_

_Shit. She thought in the whole 5 minutes in between her mothers gobby mouth she would have forgotten. _

_'Do you...' She starts, Emilys eyes shining with interest '-do you,' she starts again. 'Do you want to stay at mine tonight?'_

_'Sure' Emily smiles. Hates the fact that she's such a weakling, couldn't even find the courage to ask the woman she loves a question that could change her life._

'I never understood why you two broke up in the first place anyway' Gina asks. Taking another sip of her tea 'perfect couple if you ask me'

'Because I thought I didn't love her anymore. All we did was argue for the last couple of months, it was horrible' she recalls it. Either arguments of her coming home from work late and Emily coming home drunk.

'Thought?' Gina asks smirking, she raises her eyebrows at her amused mother.

'What?'

'You said thought dear. As in not sure if you didn't love her. Does this mean you could still love her now?' She challenged.

Curses herself for slipping in front of her mum. She doesn't know how she feels anymore. If she's honest with herself she's a fucking mess, doesn't know why emily has put up with her for so long in the first place anyway.

'Can I stay here tonight, don't really fancy the long walk home' changes the conversation. She's not stupid though, her mum noticed in a flash.

'Oh Naomi love' her mother says sadly. She wishes she could just be honest with herself for one time in her fucking life.

_She was having a miserable night, granted they were sat in their favourite chinese restaurant from their first date, Emily hadn't really spoken to her since she had picked her up from the flat._

_She didn't know what was wrong, didn't know why Emily wasn't speaking, didn't know why the redhead kept excusing herself to go the toilet every ten minutes. _

_'Foods nice' she says cheerfully, training her eyes on her mute girlfriend in front of her. Watched as she quietly stabbed her food with fork._

_'Yeah.' Fast, simple answer. Not that she expected any answer but. a short one from Emily tonight._

_'I was thinking, after we finish our drinks, we could see a film?' She wanted her to talk, wanted anything from Emily. The person she loved who was currently acting like she didn't even want to be with her anymore._

_'Suppose' that hit a nerve then. She could feel the tears filling up in her eyes at her seemingly uninterested girlfriend. Would have burst out crying right there and then if it wasn't for the smiling waiter walking to their table carrying a bottle of wine._

_'Red miss?' He asks, she puts on a fake smile, watches as he fills her empty glass. Continues to watch as she see's him nudged behind from a passing family resulting in the bottle to slip and the wine to cover all her food. Finally emily attention is dragged away from her food and up to him._

_'I'm so sorry miss' he starts to the blonde. She about to respond until_

_'What the fuck, why did you do that?' Emily erupts at him. Pointing towards the blondes food._

_'Emily!' She cries from her seat. Knows that all this was a complete accident in the first place._

_'Please miss, it was an accident, if you give me 5 minutes i could-'_

_'This is a fucking joke, you just ruined my girlfriends food' there gaining attention from the redheads raised voice. She watches on embarrassed._

_'Emily it's fine' she mutters, watches as her sharp tongued girlfriends eyes snap down to hers._

_'How can you say that? This is anything but fucking fine!' She can't help but think that Emily isn't just talking about the food anymore._

_'A new meal will be prepared, free of charge of course' he says again, watches as Emily starts to bitterly laugh._

_'Oh so now we have to wait another 20 minutes for food which is under cooked in the first place!'_

_'Emily, I don't give a fuck about the fucking food!' Slams her hands down on the table. Watches as emily and the waiter stop their scobble._

_'Oh that's great, then why are we even here?' _

_She stands up, wipes the small tears collecting under her eyes before grabbing her coat 'I'm going home' she barely speaks._

_'What do you mean your going home?' She hears the redhead ask. Her voice turning from complete bitch to concern._

_'It means I've had enough of you treating me like shit for one night' with then she throws her coat on, makes her way through the restaurant till she nearing the exit._

_'Naomi!' Ignores Emily calling her as she steps out onto the freezing pavements. She let's it all out then, tears burning her eyes as they start to pour down faster._

_And she knew it really. It had only been two weeks since they had visited gina and she admitted her feelings and its already gone to shit. Feels even worse when she realises she was meant to be going back to emilys tonight so she's left all the essentials there._

_'Naomi!' She hears again, out of breath. Tired voice coming from behind her. She ignores it continues to walk whilst trying to stop the tears from leaving her eyes._

_'Don't ignore me, babe!'_

_'Don't fucking call me that Emily' spins around on her heels to come face to face with her, watches her face drop when she notices she's crying 'what's going on emily? What did I do?' Her voice breaks._

_'Don't cry Naomi, you havnt done anything' she says, and for that one moment she slips, let's Emilys hand caress her cheek 'you could never do anything wrong' she whispers. Rips the redheads hand away from her face._

_'Stop it. If your breaking up with me then do it. Don't be such a coward' she spits. Emilys face drops, starts shaking her head vigorously._

_'No Naomi, of course I'm not breaking up with you'_

_'Then what is it?' She asks, feels the flash of relief go straight through her at Emilys revelation. Only to be taken away seconds later when she struggles with her answer._

_'It...its nothing. I've just had a shit day' she mutters._

_'But we've spent the entire day together, so obviously I'm the reason for your shit day?' She accuses, watches emilys face distort._

_'What? No!... Naomi' she begins to lightly cry again then. Turns her back away from the redhead._

_'Ill pick my stuff up tomorrow' she whispers, wraps her coat tighter around her shaking body as she slowly begins to walk away, doesn't even think about how she's getting home at all._

_'I love you!' She stops dead in her tracks. The screeching voice almost sounding like its echoing off every building in the city 'I love you okay? That's why I've been acting weird. I'm scared Naomi'_

_She turns round, she's not the only one in tears anymore. 'Scared you don't feel the same and you'll leave me' she admits, takes a deep breath 'katie said you wait at least 6 months until you tell a person you love them. But we've only been together three'_

_'The way I acted was to stop me blurting it out, not to push you away' her heart swells. _

_'Emily?' She starts._

_'Yeah?' Its shaky._

_'Katies a twat, her advice is bullshit. I'd never leave you' it comes out quickly, watches her girlfriend take a shaky laugh. She starts to walk closer to her. 'You see I can't leave you because I love you too, it just wouldn't make sense you see'_

_'You... Love,'_

_'Yes Emily, I love you' they basically skip towards each others. Mouths meeting in sweet soft kisses, moans as Emily pulls away._

_'So were in love?' Asks dumbly._

_She laughs, kisses her cheek 'yep.'_

_'Were in love with each other?' She says again._

_'I hope so'_

'Your up early love' her mother comments. Wondering into the kitchen in her night gown, tries to ignore the puff of smoke coming from an obvious sleep deprived Naomi.

'Couldn't sleep' she mutters taking another puff of the ciggie in her hand. 'Actually my sleepings been shit all year' she adds offhandedly, gets a concerned gina in her face.

'Have you seen a doctor?' Her mother asks concerned, takes another drag.

'He won't be able to fix it'

'He could prescribe sleeping pills. Not that I agree with them mind' she says, pushing the morning paper underneath her eyesight.

'Can I lend some money?' She asks, came to her mothers without her bag. Watches as her mum peers through the tip of her glasses.

'They don't make you pay love, not with nhs thingy now adays'

'I have to fix it mum, I've got to see her. I need to go to bristol'


	15. Chapter 15

**Right on to the next chapter! I think people might get a little frustrated that their not back together yet...**

**If they got back together so fast and simple I wouldn't have anything else to write about... Story finished haha.**

**Don't worry. It is going to happen eventually.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

She wanted to do it, she really did. But as she stood on the platform, newly printed ticket in her hand, she watched as the train to bristol left, without her on it.

She came to the conclusion right there and right then. She was a coward. She was _the _coward. She'd been told how much of a coward she was many times before, mostly by Emily, all of the times being arguments about the break ups.

But what was she expecting in the first place? For her to travel to bristol, apologise to Emily before admitting how she truly felt. Then for her to fall in to Emilys arms and forget about the horrible past year all together. She didn't even know if she wanted that herself. She wasn't just a coward, she was a confused coward.

She sighs looking up at the times for the next train, next one leaving in 20 minutes. She doesn't know why she does it really, she knows she's not going to be getting on it.

_Get on the train alright hunny? Phone me when you arrive. Mum x_

She knows she can't go back to her mums then. Her mum spending the full morning telling her how proud she was for finally taking the first step. She scrunches the ticket up in her hand. Shoves it inside her jacket pocket before making her way towards the exit. Not before she catches something from the corner of her eyes, stops dead in her tracks.

Over by the coffee stand, small red haired woman trucking a long a small black suit case. It can't be her, she tells herself. Its only been a day. She squints her eyes, turns her head from side to side to try and get a better view of the woman, tries her best through the couple of arriving passengers. She doesn't know why she does it really, she could tell that hair and body from anywhere.

'Emi-' she's dragged back, damp hand clamping around her mouth as her bodies pushed back against the hard stone walling of the toilets.

'Don't you fucking dare!' Is spat in her face. Katie Fitch standing before her something Naomi would usually describe as a disgusting pink tracksuit. Its only when she realises why Katies hands might be damp, sees the women's toilet sighs. Starts to wipe vigorously at her tongue.

'Do what? I'm not doing anything! You've just fucking pushed me into a wall' she argues back. Watches as Katie switches her eye sight from the distressed blonde to her sister who's still at the stand, completely oblivious to the entire situation.

'She told me everything Naomi, I can't believe you had the cheek to come to our home and lie to me! You're the reason she was upset and you pretended you didn't know!' She spits in anger. She can't help but feel ashamed, let's her head hang a little lower.

'I didn't mean to hurt her' she mutters.

'Yet you continue to lead her on?' Her eyes snap up to the angry twin then, goes to protest before Katie shakes her head 'she literally told me everything Naomi, you can't shag somebody and not expect it to be leading somewhere'

'God katie, please stop acting like all the people you've ever fucked have been the one!' She can't help blurting it out. Watches as Katie starts to tiredly laugh at her.

'I really liked you Naomi. I've never even slightly liked anybody Emily has dated before' she admits 'but I guessed you went and fucked that one up too'

'I just want to talk to her, can you just-'

'She doesn't want to see you. Especially not now. Not here. For some reason she wanted to come back today. And I don't want her seeing you okay?'

She begins to walk away when Emilys left confused at the stand. Two cups of coffee in her hand as she looks around for her sister.

'Its not your decision you know. You don't know what Emily wants'

'And you do?' The question backfires. Emily smiles finding Katie in the crowd. Naomi still being hid by the toilet wall.

'I swear Naomi, if she sees you now ill break your fucking legs alright? So just leave it.'

'Katie why are you there, what are you doing?' Her heart starts to soar at the sound of the husky voice. She watches Katie glare at her before stepping away. Plastering a smile across her face.

'Just throwing out some thrash Em, let's go anyway, going to be murder trying to get a fucking taxi'

And just like that her being a coward is tested again. Tested when she doesn't step from behind the wall in time to reveal herself. Tested when she let's Katie walk Emily away from her, still oblivious.

_'Why did you move to London?' It was a boring sunday morning. They both automatically decided it would be better to just stay in bed, wrapped up in each others warmth. _

_'I told you' Emily mutters in a tired state, stroking her fingers through the strands of Naomis long blonde hair 'Bristols boring, London's where it's at'_

_She giggles, poking her girlfriend in the stomach gently 'Emily...' _

_'Okay, okay' Emily shifts, slays the cover over their bodies as she sits up slightly 'it was kind of the first stop really. I've been saving for quite a while, going from shitty job to shitty job'_

_'What for?' She whispers._

_'To go traveling obviously' Emily states, lazily smiling at her girlfriend 'London for a couple of months, earn a bit more money before I fly out to america'_

_'And whens that exactly?' She tries to keep her tone light but she feels like her throat is closing up around her. _

_'May' Emily says, she looks up at her girlfriend confused. _

_'But it's september?' _

_'Exactly. I never expected to meet you did I?' Its probably meant to have the opposite effect on her than what she's actually feeling now. _

_'I didn't mean to ruin your plans' she mutters. Shifts her body to the opposite side of the bed, away from the warmth of Emily. She knows she's being stupid really._

_'You know what I mean' Emily sighs, reaches over to pull Naomi closer to her._

_'That you could have been out having the time of your life if it wasn't for me' she says in a childish tone, feels the light featured touch of Emily's hand glide down her naked back, hot breath against her neck as Emily begins to laugh._

_'You're so stupid' Redhead whispers playfully. 'I'm already having the time of my life. Here. With you. And it's all completely free' _

_'I love you so much Naomi' she gives it then. Allows herself to scoot back into her previous position, let's Emily drape her arms over her. Sighs contently._

_'I love you too.' She replies. Kissing Emily lazily on the corner of her mouth. Doesn't think she could be any happier now if she tried._

The only time she emerges from her flat is the day her suspension is finished. She wondered if Emily would be back at work. If she had been given a couple of days off. If she would be sat behind her small desk being cheeky as ever.

Her questions are answered when she enters the office. She gets a few curious stares but she doesn't care. Emily's desk is completely empty, the only thing still vacating it is the company computer. Knows there and then that Nigel lived out his promised, moved the girl to a different floor.

'Glad to see your back' she turns around. Almost surprised when she see's the softness back in his eyes, the bitter coldness of the last couple of weeks gone.

'Glad to be back' she mumbles. Doesn't really know where they stand or how to act around him anymore. Luckily she doesn't have to decide that herself.

'Look Naomi, I was pretty tough on you last week... I'm sorry.' She bites her lip, nods her head at him as he sighs 'but you have to understand. I didn't want to have to suspend you, but everything was getting to much for you'

'I can handle-' she starts, he cuts her off.

'And I know you can handle it Nai, but I'm here for you as a friend. You ignored it so I had to treat you like my employee'

'I won't let you down again Nigel, I'm going to get back to how I used to be' she weakly promises him, work being the last thing on her mind at the moment when her eyes drift to Emily's empty desk.

'Good to hear it. I don't think you'll be having anymore distractions' she can't quite place the look in his eyes when he says that sentence. Almost as if he feels sorry for her.

'Yeah' she says, letting her eyes linger on the empty desk for a moment longer.

'Anyway my assistant manager is back I need you in the board room with me, daily briefing and all'

She hated the things really, especially briefing a dozen stupid people every single day about the same fucking things. So when she strolled into the board room she didn't think any of it. Slung herself in her comfy office chair, kept her eyes down until the room was mostly filled with everybody. It was weird really, how she could feel the almost laser light burning into her head, the constant feeling of being watched. She lifts her eyes from the pile of paper in front of her.

Two sad brown eyes staring straight back at her. She feels sick, feels sick because she made those eyes sad. They only break contact when Nigels voice spread around the room. The usuals on growth of business, profits made in the earlier months.

'Finally, as most of you already know, Emily Fitch has decided to hand her resignation in after a fantastic 3 years with us. I don't even want to imagine how lower will cope without her' she doesn't even register the quiet laughs projecting around the room from Nigels joke.

Emily can't meet her eye sight, the redhead keeping her eyes perfectly a head even though Naomi can tell she knows she's staring at her.

'You'll be missed' one employee mutters, hugging the redhead as the board meetings dismissed, small crowd of people around the redhead, hands shaking, bodies hugging. She waits in the corner. Waits till there all gone.

She can tell Emily knows she waiting for her. That's why she taking particurly long saying goodbye to the last person. Ironic really as the person has never even spoken to either of them in her life.

'You're leaving?' It leaves her mouth as soon as she approaches her. The last person casually walking past her. Shutting the door to leave them alone as if she almost knew they needed to talk.

'It's time to move on' she shrugs. She wants more of an answer but she let's it slide.

'What will you do?' Being lower wasn't the best paid job in the first place. But being unemployed in London is also a bitch, something she'd known all too well for many years.

'Finally travel' she smiles. Thinks that maybe Emily still remembers there lazy sunday mornings as much as she does. 'I've been saving for years, don't really have anything keeping me here anymore'

'Why are you doing this now?'

The redhead sighs, eyes falling to the floor just to stay away from the blue upset ones.

'I'm still in love with you Naomi' Finally its out there. It isn't just people telling her about it. Not just her suspicious either. Its finally admitted.

'Not that you didn't probably already know, every other fucker in this place seems to'

'Emily' she finally breaths out 'why are you- is this why you're leaving?'

'I can't do it anymore Naomi. I don't want to have to see you everyday, smile at you everyday, pretend that so much hasn't happened between us'

'So you're just going to fucking leave then? Just like that?' Its harsh and if anything Emily should be angry with her. She's the one that caused all this hurt, anger.

'I don't want to be in love with you anymore!' She shouts. 'It hurts too much Naomi. I need to start again, somewhere fresh. Don't I deserve that? Don't I deserve to be happy?'

'Yeah' she sighs. 'But you can stay. You don't have to go'

'I do. We both know I do'

'I'm so fucking sorry' she says, feels her throat going dryer and dryer 'I never meant to hurt you Emily, you're such a kind person and I fucking- I'm sorry' she doesn't care then. Wipes the tears from down her cheeks using her sleeve. Stops herself from sobbing in front of the girl.

'I know you didn't' Emily smiles. Its weak barely there. Comfort knowing that Emily doesn't actually hate her.

'When are you leaving?' She mutters, breaths deeply trying to rid the tears away.

'Probably not till the end of next month. I need to sort a lot of stuff out. Katie won't let me leave until she finds a suitable room mate'

'Typical' she laughs strained. Watches Emily's lips turn up into a smile. Small laugh leaving the pair of lips.

_Tell her._

'I should go, think nigel wants to see me before I leave'

_Fucking tell her._

'Ill see you around' the redhead weakly smiles. She hates the finality of it all. The last goodbye. She hates it. Hates everything she's done. Hates everything she's become.

'Emily,' she shouts before the girl walks out the door.

'Yeah?'

_Just tell her._

'I-I...' _I still love you too '_see you around.'

_Coward._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellooooo, heres another chapter for you!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, really appreciate it. :)**

'You didn't have to come visit. I'm fine Elizabeth' she ensured her friend for the second time. She'd gotten a knock on the door Saturday morning. Her friends travelling from Greenwich to see her.

'Its Effy' she corrected her, she laughs. Stretches her legs out across the couch as Effy takes the seat near the window. Smoking her lungs away.

'What? I leave the area for a couple years and suddenly you change your name?' She smirks. Watches as her brunette friend shrugs again her shoulders, taking a last drag.

'My agent thinks it goes better' Elizabeth was a model. In ways she was your typical trying to make it model, in other ways she wasn't. She wasn't blonde, didn't have or want massive fake tits. She was natural beauty, usually wanted more for the more edgy shoots than anything else.

'Are you going to get dressed today?' The brunette comments looking at her in distaste. She looks at herself. Last night's quick make noodle stains down her vest top, an old pair of grey joggers on her legs, she yawns.

'I've only just woke up' she replies.

'But its half 3 in the afternoon...' She knew waking up then might be unappealing to most people. But for the past week that had been her life. Eating ready meals. Falling asleep in her work clothes in front of the TV. Waking up late afternoons if she wasn't needed in work early that morning.

'Yeah well, I haven't been sleeping properly' she says defensively, doesn't think her friend has a right to fucking judge her, even if she made the impromptu visit because she hadn't answered her phone in a week.

'Get dressed then Naoms. Think were in need of alcohol and fresh air' the girl throws the ciggie out the windows, wipes her hand down her black skinny jeans as she stands.

She groans, tucks her knees underneath her arms 'I haven't properly woken up yet, think I'm going to sit down for a bit' she says, laying her head back until it meets the head rest of the sofa.

Effy walks over, begins to childishly poke her body 'but its Saturday. We can't sit in your fucking boring apartment of a Saturday night'

'We can' she pipes up 'I don't know, we could order in. I've got some cans in the fridge. The television isn't that bad tonight...' She stops her sentence when Effy starts to loudly laugh; apparently something is so funny that she can barely even catch her own breath.

'Sorry' she breaths out between laughter 'but how you ever dated that fiery redhead is fucking beyond me!' She continues to laugh. Naomi doesn't even think when she's jumping up from the couch. Remote falling and its batteries rolling off.

'And what the fuck do you mean by that?' She shouts, effectively making the laugh come to a stop. In the whole two years relationship she found it hard to believe Effy had only met Emily twice. Once when they all went out clubbing together, another at her 23rd birthday party.

'Just that she was this little ball of energy, and you like to spend your Saturdays in your apartment alone' she stifles a laugh again.

'Her names Emily, and you didn't even really fucking know her' if she walked a couple of centimeters further she feels as though they'd be in a face off.

'Alright Naomi, fucksake.' She huffs, taking steps back, holding her arms up in surrender 'I was just joking with you.' She says.

'Well it wasn't funny' she adds dryly 'you should go' she finishes. Flicking her eyes briefly over to the door. She's not leaving her apartment and Effy obviously doesn't want to stay in, not much more for them to do.

'Maybe you're right' she says, picks up her leather bag from the floor before slinging it over her shoulder 'have fun,' Effy smirks in her face 'alone' she spits before slamming her apartment door shut.

Fuck her! Just another useless person she can remove from her Christmas card lists anyway. She doesn't need her, doesn't need anybody. Emily leaves in 5 weeks. She doesn't need you anymore.

She feels like she doesn't count forward anymore. Feels like every day is just a countdown for when Emily is going to leave the city, country, her. So 4 weeks and 3 days till Emily's departure she's back at the office. Still supervising lower, sure there supervisor is faking whatever bullshit illness was wrong with her.

Through the idle chitchat and gossip she hears about Emily. About Emily finally booking her ticket for the first destination. Los Angeles. It just makes it so much more real for her. Shouts at the employees to get back to work so she doesn't have to hear any more details about it.

It's not that she doubts Emily was ever going to travel. But when people tell you they're going to travel your automatic response is to know there never going to get round to it.

Well she was hoping Emily would never get round to it. She didn't hold her back but knowing that Emily wouldn't leave her because they were in love, selfish but it felt really great.

She sighs when she see's lower staff whispering to each other, they start laughing when her eyes catch them. She doesn't get that nerdy buzz of excitement going to work anymore. Starts to wonder if deep down the excitement she always got was because she knew Emily would be there.

'Fancy a drink after work, that's not if you've got better plans than a quiet pint with an old man' she smiles, lifts herself up from the slouched pose over her table

She thinks about all the other stuff she has to do after work. Listen to depressing songs on her iPod in the car journey home. Crawl through the mess that is her flat, watch soaps until she's tired enough to fall asleep. Of course she's going to take Nigel up on the offer.

There quietly sipping there their drinks. Conversation naturally flowing like it always did with both of them. His wife even joking a couple of times at dinner parties if he was younger they'd be a perfect match, his wife deeply blushing when she realized the redhead hanging off her arm wasn't just a friend.

'There's actually a reason I asked you here tonight Naomi' he says finishing the last of his second pint, she takes a quick sip of hers.

'Oh' she responds, can't be good.

'I've been watching you in work' he admits, scrunching his month up at the sides.

'I'm sorry, I should try harder-'

'No! No' he laughs shaking his head at her 'you're doing brilliant. Profits are up, you're handling lower great'

'Then what's the problem?' She asks confused, finger tracing the rim of her pint glass.

'You're miserable' he sighs, her finger stops. Looks up into his apathetic eyes. 'I know it would be tough, with Emily leaving'

'I don't care about Emily leaving' she lies 'if anything I think I work harder now, the distractions gone, I can focus more' she says, doesn't stop the sentence 'it's over. Naomi and Emily finished. Chapter closed'

'Don't lie to me kid. I've worked with the most dishonest people in my time. I know when somebody's lying'

'I'm too late alright? She's going to god knows fucking where, going to meet all these amazing people, shag anybody she likes! And she doesn't know' her voice breaks at the end.

'Doesn't know what?' He asks quietly. She doesn't answer 'Naomi?'

'That I still love her. That breaking up with her was probably the biggest mistake in my life' she didn't know what she expected. Fireworks, marching band with drums and flutes to march past. But it was out now and she got more than she expected, she felt light.

'Yes!' Came the almost scream from Nigel, his cheeks blushing when lots of eyes landed on him, shyly smoothes his hand down his tie 'you should tell her'

'Too late' she mutters.

'She doesn't leave till next month, you have plenty of time.' He says confused, she continues to shake her head.

'She's always wanted to travel, I held her back once. Telling her this now after she's planned it would be selfish'

'I still think it's worth a shot'

'For me to fuck it up again? Ruin both of our lives all over again?' He doesn't answer. And again she left confused reeling in everything.

Its 3 weeks and 2 days till Emily leaves and she's back to the same Friday night routine again. Come home, order a take away, watch television. It's just turned 10:32pm when she finds herself trailing to bed.

She's still not a sleep by midnight. She hears the laughter of drunken club goers making their way home, weirdly wishes she was one of them instead of a sad 26 year old in bed alone.

She taps her hand against her bare torso. Blows out a puff of air as she shifts till she's lying on her back 00:05am. She misses having somebody next to her. Misses talking for hours till it was too early in the morning to sleep, misses having a sweaty light breathless body straddling her.

Her own sides down her torso on its own decor, keeps going until it's pushed under elastic of her pajamas, slipping underneath her knickers. Let's out a small moan when her warm fingers come into contact with her pussy.

She strokes back and forth, teasing herself before she slips a finger inside herself, arches her back slightly as her breathing become shallower.

'Fuck' she mutters breathless, gust of wind from the window making her shiver, slides her left hand up her torso, grasping her left breast in her hand.

_'Oh god' _she starts to stroke rougher, using her thumb to violently rub at her clit. She starts to moan, loudly. She doesn't care. She knows she's there then, about to come, lefts her back higher

Two loud knocks at the door. She jumps, back falls back onto the bed. She was so fucking close, probably just spoiled by a couple of drunken teenagers who think it's funny to knock at her door. She stays still, hand still placed in her knickers.

Another two steady knocks. She groans, wiping her hand along her bed sheets, fixing her bra before she grabs her robe, quickly throwing it over her pajamas.

'Ill fucking kill them' she mutters to herself. So sure it's going to be a bunch of kids messing her around that she stupidly doesn't bother to look through the peep hole.

'Oh'

It's Emily. Emily standing outside her door at half 12 in the corner... Carrying a large cardboard box. A small nervous laugh escapes the redhead's lips.

'Can I come in?' She only realizes her mouth is hanging open when the redhead talks. She stutters, opening the door wider and watches her walk in. Looking around, the blonde now wishing she spent the day cleaning.

'Sorry it's late. It's just I was sorting my things out and came across a lot of your stuff, just thought you might like it' Emily drops the box onto the kitchen table producing a loud thud. Usually she'd ask why she could do this tomorrow, save it for a better time.

'No it's fine' she says. Because two seconds ago she was touching herself thinking of her and now her standing right in front of her, she blushes.

'So what stuff is it?' She asks. Walking over to the box as Emily opens it. Revealing a couple of her clothes Emily liked to steal, few magazines she collected. Stuff that definitely could have waited for the morning.

'Why did you bring this round now?' she asks quietly, watches as Emily's hands still for a second over the box.

'I've told you. I thought you might have wanted these things back' she says likes it's the most obvious thing in the world. Like bringing things that she didn't even notice where missing to her home past midnight is a completely normal thing to do. They just stare at each other them, entirely too long as Emily notices and quickly looks away.

'There are a couple of things in here' she speaks up, pushing her arms inside the opened box as she looks through it all 'Your books, pair of old glasses.' She mutters as she continues to riffle through the box 'your favorite pig shirt'

There was a reason it was her favorite shirt, Emily knew this too. The redhead winning the blonde it as a local kid's fair they childishly attended 2 years ago. Emily angering the local kids by hogging the basket ball hoop throwing, in the end failing miserably and left with the terrible prize of a pig shirt. It didn't matter in the end, even why Emily had given her apologetic eyes, she didn't care that she didn't get the giant teddy, it was the best day ever.

'I loved that day' the blonde whispers because she knows that's what they're both silently thinking about right now anyway. She'd only ever wear the shirt when she stayed over at Emily's apartment, not that they would end up wearing much anyway.

'Cost me a fucking bomb' Emily releases a husky laugh. Remembers how the redhead probably spent all her wages on the blonde that day, much to her protest of course 'but yeah, it was good.'

'It was perfect' she finds herself saying defensively. Doesn't like that Emily is trying to tone down how amazing that day actually was. They both know it, even if she's not acting like it was, Picks the shirt up from the table, clutching it between her fingers tips because she hadn't seen it in a while. When she looks up after a while she automatically catches Emily eyes, can't quite place what she's seeing in them.

'Anyway I better go, things to do you know?' she breaks the contact, stuffing her hands inside her jacket pocket. and really this had been the first time she'd seen her in about two weeks now, spent the whole time thinking about ways to accidentally bump in to the girl and now here she is, in her apartment, alone with her. Probably wouldn't see her again till she left.

'I don't want you to go' she mutters. Watching Emily's face for her reaction, any reaction, all she finds is Emily raking her eyes over Naomi, raises her eyebrow at the girl, probably taking in her in nightwear.

'You were going to bed. It's late. I should go' she says.

'_No_. I don't want you to go' she says a little more forcefully. Hoping Emily get's what she's actually trying to say to her. She doesn't want to have to explain that she doesn't want her to leave, fly half way around the world away from her.

'Oh' she feels awkward then. By that reaction, not judging by the complete stone look on Emily's face she's going to say Emily got what she was trying to say. 'Naomi…'

She doesn't know why she does it, doesn't know why she suddenly drops the t-shirt from her hands, lunging over to roughly catch Emily's lips with her own, sloppily snaking her tongue through the unprepared lips. Wasn't expected Emily to grasp her shoulders, push at them till she's forces to let her go.

'Naomi! What the hell?'

'I'm sorry! I was just, well I was…' she stutters, watches as Emily takes her sleeve to her lips, rubbing at them as she watches Naomi in shock, feels her heart beating faster mostly in embarrassment 'I was kissing you, you wanted me to kiss you!'

'No, I fucking…' Emily huffs, 'I'm going, Katie was right this was a fucking bad idea' she continues to frantically talk, turns her back to Naomi as she makes her way towards the door, blondes ears hearing her mutter '_Why am I fucking torturing myself?_'

'Stay Emily, please!' she begs, following Emily through the living room. She's not prepared for her to come to a complete stop, turn around with tears beginning to well in her red skinned eyes.

'One last meaningless shag before I leave?' she spits, blonde shaking her head, trying to place the right words together 'I'm getting on that plane Naomi, this doesn't—' she stops, groaning as she rubs her hands down her face 'I shouldn't have came. This doesn't change my mind' she finishes, slams the door shut before she leaves.

She's not left crying. If she's honest with herself she's not even remotely upset. She stands in the middle of her living room staring blankly at the door Emily just walked out of, giant smile plastering its way onto her lips when she thinks about it for the first time. You still have an effect on her; still make her lose her words. She still cares.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for taking ages to update, this is a little longer for you! Sorry about any mistakes also.**

**I don't know about anybody else but I'm really enjoying series 5 at the moment, little hesitant at first but it's really good!**

**Anyway thanks for people who continue to review, love it!**

She makes a brash decision when she's in the office one morning. Three weeks on the dot till Emily's departure, and they hadn't spoken since the kiss. Well since Naomi forced her tongues down the less than willing redhead's throat. She kept telling herself that Emily wasn't ignoring her, it's not like they even saw each other anywhere anymore since Emily had left work so maybe that's the reason she wasn't around, tells herself she isn't being ignored.

That morning was your typical one, ordering lower division around and telling them what to do as if they were children. She didn't like to admit it but she wasn't the only one completely lost without Emily. In fact without her it seemed like lower staff didn't have a clue what to do, agrees with Nigel on the joke he said in the boardroom that day.

It's what her colleagues where talking about what really caught her attention, or who they were talking about rather. Not that she would usually care what they bunch of lazy fuckers would usually say but this time she could stop her ears butting out. It's when they had noticed her staring they finished the conversation, taking the look as a _you better fucking get back to work _look. She watched the group part as they started to walk back to their different parts of the floor. That's when somebody caught her eyes, instantly making a evil smirk creep up on her face.

'Mike, can you come over here please?' she watches as the skinny nervous boy stops in his tracks. His back facing her yet she can see his hands tremble holding the pencil he has. She knew he was terrified of her, as were a couple of the new interns as well. He stayed in that position for a couple of seconds, obviously preparing himself before he slowly walked over to her with a nervous smile.

'Yes Miss Campbell?' he stutters. She almost snorts at the formality of it all. Everybody else just called her Naomi, all the interns called her Miss Campbell, she always found it amusing.

She couldn't help it then. Couldn't help leaning over the table just so the fidgeting boy would catch the view of her cleavage. She knew what these office types were like; apparently lower had taken some kind of secret bond to always have each other's back. Using her sexuality as a weapon is how she was going to have to approach this situation.

'What were you all talking about?' She asks as his eyes fall to her chest, he starts to breathe faster as he diverts his eyes anywhere else but her tits, eventually they keep falling back there. Obviously she could have done this a different way, could of just walked over to them and demand information, she didn't want to look desperate. Naomi Campbell doesn't do desperate.

'A—a party tonight' he mutters, licking his dry lips as she continues to lean on her elbows.

'Who's party?' she challenges, raising an eyebrow at him. From the office gossip she heard Emily was going to be there. Surely this wasn't a party for Emily. Definitely not a leaving party for Emily, it was way too early for any of that.

'Rachel's 21st' she lets out a sigh then, Leaning back in her seat much to his disappointment, he stands awkwardly in front of her. She picks up her pen, pretending to scribble some important shit down on the blank piece of paper in front of her.

'And Emily will be there?' she asks, not looking up as she scribbles. Pretends to be uninterested by the question she just asked even though she's on the edge of her seat to find out.

'she erm...' she looks up when he begins to answer, doesn't like how he stopped and hesitated like he had been told not to tell her, like she was kept out of this fucking secret again. She looks up from the desk, narrowing her eyes at him 'she said she might turn up'

She excused him not long after, couldn't stand to look at his nervous shaking body in front of her much longer. She waited until it was her break time before pulling out her phone, flicking her cigarette into the nearby grid.

'What?' short. Curt. She had expected it, she sighed gripping the phone in her fingers a little tighter.

'I'm sorry about the other day alright? I just really need to see you' she says, actually means it before she didn't really mean anything that happened the other day.

'I've got things to do'

'Eliza—Effy, please' she pleads.

'Why should I listen to you? What the fuck was all that shit the other day about anyway?' she expected apologising to be hard, but definitely not this hard. She kept forgetting that Effy had changed in the small years she had moved away, weirdly things hurt the girl more than they used to.

'I was having a shit day. It was wrong of me to take it out on you, I just took some of the things you said the wrong way' she says 'but please, it's important' she finishes, waits as the line on the other end stays silent with the exception of the quiet breathing.

'I'm in central anyway, meeting you outside in 10 minutes' and then the line goes dead, typical Effy.

She didn't actually think that 10 minutes in reality actually meant Effy would be walking in her line of view in no time. Silently sitting on the beach beside her, watched as the brunette continued to smoke her cigarette.

'What's so important then Nai?' she asks casually, following Naomi's earlier steps of flicking the cigarette to the floor.

'I'm still in love with her Eff' she sighs sadly, turning her head towards the brunette. When Effy doesn't say anything she starts to worry, tries the catch the reaction on her face, only there isn't one. Effy just continues to stare, the blonde nods her head.

'I'm still in love with Emily' she says again, still provoking no reaction 'Emily Fitch' she confirms nodding her head towards the brunette.

'Okay Naomi, fucksake I know who you meant' Effy laughs, raising an eyebrow at the confused blonde 'I'm just trying to work out why you didn't tell me this over the phone'

'Because this is pretty big news don't you think?' Naomi asks in disbelief. Wonders why every person who knows this never has the reaction she expects, didn't even realise all this was obvious to every single person she knew.

'Maybe to you not really to anybody else, especially the way you reacted when I mentioned her the other day, giant giveaway Naomi' she rolls her eyes, brings her view a head of her as she watches people walking busily down the streets.

'I don't know what to do' she whines, earning a chuckle from Effy.

'You tell her you love her, she says she loves you too. You both walk off happily into lesbo land' Effy stands then, smoothes her hand down her jacket. 'I haven't got time for this Naomi. Just stop being such a little bitch. Do something, do anything' she begins to walk away then. She doesn't know where it comes from but she feels her blood boiling.

'Why does everyone keep saying that? This isn't a fucking Disney movie Effy; I can't just tell somebody I still love them after crushing their heart into a million tiny pieces' she shouts, making the brunette freeze with her back to the blonde 'she's leaving Eff, she's fucking leaving me, the country and I need help okay?' she's almost out of breath when she finishes, for once she's begging, can't do this alone.

She watches Effy turn around slowly, crossing her arms over her chest, catches the familiar look of apathy in her eyes. 'There's some shit party tonight, she'll be there... well I'm pretty sure she will. I want to see her. I don't think I can do this alone anymore'

She couldn't be more thankful that night. She was in her room getting ready as Effy sat in the living room bored flicking through the channels on the television. She had been shouted about 10 times now telling her to hurry up. Her and Effy had put the look together they were going for, all that was left was actually putting the clothes on which she stopped doing a lot, mostly down to how they made her look. It totally wasn't her, usually she's tone down but tonight she was going all out.

She caught mike again later on in the day, demanded details, times and places. All there was to do now was turn up and actually see if Emily was going to turn up to. She had already range the redhead twice with no answers, even rang unknown once just to see if she was ignoring her, still didn't get answer.

'So how do I look?' she announces, stepping out of her bedroom quietly slipping into the living room. Effy turns around slowly, blank look before a giant smirk takes shape on her lips.

'You look like a slut' she says, smiling bigger 'perfect' watching as the brunette excitedly rubs her hands together, standing up from the couch making her heels collide with the floor.

Naomi stands in front of her like some kind of experiment. Her tits look bigger, her skirts shorter than she'd usually wear and her make-ups a little bolder, sure she looks nice. But this just isn't her, she feels stupid, like a fraud. 'I don't know Eff...' she fondles around with her fingers, trying to pull the skirt down a little.

'Naoms you look great! If this doesn't get her blood bubbling then I don't know what will'

'She never liked this; she doesn't go for false girls.' She mutters.

'Stop trying to get out of this. We're going to go to this shitty party, I'm going to get pissed out of my face and you're going home with someone to shag—'she blonde raised her eyebrow 'well not just a shag, you know'

She lets Effy talk her around to doing it. Actually glad she had brought the girl tonight because she definitely wouldn't have been this confident enough to put on these heels, this make-up, and this dress. Their standing outside the party at quarter past 10, granted they are a hour late... figures the later she turns up the best chance that Emily will already in there. She surprises by the loud music, drunken people laughing walking in and out of the club the party is at. She had been to this one before... she just didn't expect it to be so full; Rachel wasn't exactly the most popular of employees.

'Do you know them?' Effy smirks, nodding her head in the direction of the couple who are currently basically having sex on the clubs wall. She scoffs in distaste throwing them a look of disgust that there to obviously busy to see. She watches Effy take the last drag of her cigarette, exhaling the smoke out before dropping it to the floor, much like her stomach when she hears another burst of laughter radiating from the entrance.

'Maybe we should just—' She cut off when Effys ice cold hand lands softly on her shoulder blade, sending a shooting cold pain through her shoulders.

'Let's go in shall we?'

'Naomi! You came... how did you even-?' Rachel asks, hint of confusion in the smile she has on her face. She plastered a fake smile on when the girl approaches; tries not to laugh at the massive bright pink birthday badge and stupid glittery that the girl is currently sporting on her head. She then remembers why the girl is looking so confused and drops the fake smile straight away.

'Oh Hi Rachel, I heard people talking about their invites around the office' she says spitefully, narrowing her eyes at the bubbly girl standing in front of her, watches as the brunettes face also drops. Thinks the girl can get away with not giving her an invite and making everyone creep around the fucking office, never liked the annoying loser anyway.

'I'm so glad you're here, do you want a drink? You look really... wow, you look different' she watches as the girl rakes her eyes over dress, quickly adverting her eyes when she comes to the cleavage. She shrugs her shoulders casually, looking behind the girl and scanning her eyes around the rest of the guests.

'Thanks. I'll get my own drink, happy birthday' she smiles tightly before walking past the girl, followed by a laughing Effy when she hears Rachel mutter bitch under her breath. Sure she could of turned around and slapped her, didn't think it would appropriate on her birthday though.

'I don't think she's here Eff' she sighed throwing her purse down on the bar as Effy orders shots. Sure she'd only been looking for ten minutes but why would she turn up at nearly 11? Surely the party will end soon and everybody will split up and go off to their own place for the night.

'Then we wait, we drink, we fucking have a good time' Effy chuckles, taking the first of the shots and downing it within seconds. She follows suit, screwing her eyes up at the taste of the shot. She groans when she sees a couple of colleagues walk past, turns her head so she doesn't have to start conversation with them.

'I don't feel like having a good time' she mutters into her arms on the bar, looks up to see Effy palm sliding across the wood, leaving a white pill on the table in front of her, she looks up in shock at how Effy's so open about the drugs she takes.

'What's that?' she spits, covering her hand over it whilst cautiously looking around, Effy laughs.

'Relax Naomi, stole them from Anthea. It's a simple natural calming remedy' she says calmly, Naomi laughs, taking another shot before pointing a finger in the brunette's direction.

'I'm meant to believe you brought a natural remedy to a club? Yeah okay' she laughs.

'Just thought you'd need a little courage for when Emily finally arrives. Works wonders you know' suddenly she's got her attention, watches as the brunette winks at her flashing a smile before she takes one of the pills herself 'I'm off the toilet' Effy says, leaving the pill with her.

She struggles with herself then. She's never been one for drugs, she was boring at college, too mature at university and now definitely wasn't the time, but she was a wreck. She could barely hold her drinks without her hands shaking, slashing small drops of liquid at her hands. She looks around first, happy when nobodies looking she slips the pill in her mouth, downing it with another shot. Fuck it; living safe for all these years never got her anywhere anyway.

'Naomi! Didn't know you were coming... drink?' she groans, spinning around on her chair to be met by priors profit manager Brian. Watches again as his eyes nearly bulge out of his head at her outfit, quickly regaining himself when she clears her throat.

'Actually I'm alright at the moment thanks' she says, gesturing to the other shots her and Effy has carefully lined out a cross the bar. She blushes slightly, straightening his tie.

'Nice party huh? Didn't know there would be so many people...'

'Yeah...' she says, flicks her eyes briefly over to the ladies, hoping Effy will come back and safe her from this awkward conversation soon. He must take the hint, him mumbling something about not having wished the birthday girl happy birthday yet and scrambles away, she smiles for a second before a deep laugh disturbed her again, groans as she turns her head to the side, man at the bar laughing at her.

'What?' she says, snarls him slightly.

'Sorry, Just never seen a man run away so fast' he admits, smoothly ordering another whiskey before his eyes return to hers again, smiles with her pearl white teeth and perfect jaw. 'Guessing you doesn't really like these people?' He laughs, gesturing her hand around.

She smiles back, shrugging.

'What's there to like?' she asks seriously, he laughs again. Notices how he scoots his stool over a bit until he's closer. She can't help but move hers till there's a good gap in front of them. She doesn't like to get close to people, especially people she met at a bar. 'Wait, what part of the company do you work for?' she asks confused, never seen him round before.

'Oh I'm not here for the party, just having a quiet drink' he says, she lets out a sigh when she realises there not going to have to talk about work or anything to do with the people in work.

'I instantly like you better then' she jokes innocently, he smiles.

'So since I'm not one of those' he points to the drunken members of staff dry humping each other on the dance floor 'are you going to let me buy you a drink?' He says confidently over the music, she downs her last shot, looking over to the toilet again and wondering if Effy has actually gone missing.

'I don't accept drinks of strange men' she says, listens to him laugh again.

'I think I'll be able to change your mind'

'Really?' she challenges, raising a eyebrow, biting her bottom lip. She strangely likes this, chatting to this complete stranger at the bar, him not knowing her, her not knowing him, everything just being completely new without history. 'I really don't think you'll be able to' she smirks.

He moves his stool over more then, quickly drinking his whisky before slamming the glass down 'oh yeah, and why do you think that?' she sees his hand reach below the table, cold hand swiping across her thigh, she's about to push it away before she pulled out of the stool.

'Because she's a lesbian mate, I'd save your money because you're not getting in her knickers tonight' she struggles on her feet, falling against Emily's warm body as she begins to be dragged through the crowds.

'What the fuck?' shouts the man touching her up at the bar, she ignores it, doesn't care about anything but the way Emily's hand is linked with hers as she pulls her through the crowd, hasn't even seen the girls face yet, was too busy trying to get Naomi out of the situation, her heart beats faster.

They end up outside, a place where her and Effy were less than 20 minutes ago, she shivers with how weirdly colder it has gone since she was last outside. They come to a stop just around the corner from the clubs entrance, completely silence.

'Emily...'

'Naomi, what are you doing here?' The redhead automatically responds, cutting her off completely, she's taken back, raises her eyebrows at the redhead.

'You didn't want me to be here?' she asks quietly, watches Emily sigh, cross her arms around her stomach.

'I didn't say that'

'You didn't have to. Fucksake Emily, getting your work pals to try and keep a secret is a little immature don't you think?' she spits, dragging her arm away from where Emily has a tight hold on it, starts to walk away until it's placed back on her arms.

'Oh fuck off Naomi, I'm not the reason you didn't receive an invite. Maybe people just thought you wouldn't want to come'

'Well people shouldn't fucking assume until I've said it'

'Can you hardly blame them?' Emily laughs, 'You treat them as if there not there most of the time, you're only ever interested if there's an inspection and shit has to look perfect'

'That's not true' she mutters back.

'How old did Rachel turn today?' Shit. Even though it had been on the lips of people in work, even thought Mike had told her this morning, even though every balloon in the place said it her mind went completely blank. 'Thought so, fucking 21 Naomi' and then Emily started laughing, laughing at her. She didn't like to be laughed at, didn't matter who it was.

'Yeah whatever, laugh at the tit' she says, turns her back on Emily, she suddenly starts to feel sick then, like her stomach is clenching, her head starts banging 'I'm going home, have a nice night' lifts her hands up to her pounding head.

'Naomi, don't leave' Emily says, walking up behind her, moves her body out the way before the girl has time to touch her again 'I'm sorry'

She's completely forgot about Effy by time her head has stopped spinning, she laughs, letting out a much needed puff of air before she spins around, pokes her finger into Emily's delicate chest 'I always thought I was the immature one in this relationship, coward too. But you always know how to fucking surprise me Emily, maybe I hardly know you at all'

'Immature at times maybe, but I'm hardly a coward Naomi'

'You leaving Emily, that's being a fucking coward, could probably list a couple more as well!' She shouts, feels her stomach start to quiver straight after. Hates the loud music that's coming back into sight, hates the people pushing past as her and Emily try and have a discussion out front.

'That's not being a coward, it's being sensible. Why are we even arguing about this? See this is why I didn't want you to come. I only planned on staying for a little whilst and now it's ruined, yet again by another argument, I think people heard it enough in the office and now it's happening—'

'Why didn't you just ask me to marry you?' she blurts out. She feels her mouth starts to slur her words, wonders what the fuck is wrong with her. Never in a million years did she think she was going to bring this up tonight, actually decided with herself that she was never going to bring it up ever, she see's Emily's eyes widen in shock, her mouth contains.

'It could have changed everything, this might not have happened, everything would be different'

She doesn't have time to watch for Emily's reaction. It hits her fast really, the sickening feeling running up her throat; she barely has time to turn away from Emily before a river of sick is splattered against the wall straight from her throat. She can hear the sound of people making disgusted noises, moving away from her so they don't get covered in the horrible liquid. She pulls herself away from the wall, resting her hand on her stomach before it churns again, she leans forward releases another load of sick, hand rubbing up and down her back.

'Fuck Naomi, how much have you had to drink?' She barely hears Emily ask her from the rush in her head, she groans leaning her forehead against the wall when she's pretty sure she can't be sick anymore.

'I don't feel well Emily' she mutters, pushing her hand against her stomach again.

'What have you had to drink?' she ignores the sensation coming from the way Emily moves her messy fringe from the blondes eyes, she closes them over, shaking her head.

'3 shots, some water... Effy gave me a pill' she mutters, groaning again when nausea comes over her.

'What the fuck Naomi, you're doing drugs now?'

'No' she mutters, breathing heavily 'Can you take me home?' she asks

'I'll call you a cab...'

'No Emily, I want you to take me home and look after me like you used to' she says, watches as Emily seems to have a struggle with herself, brown eyes flicking over to the entrance of the party and then back to Naomi's blue eyes.

'I don't think that's a good idea' she mumbles.

'I need you' she pleads, Lifts her hand to stroke it carefully a long Emily's cheek, up until it's tangled in her red locks, plays around with it in her hand.

'Fine' Emily huffs, pushing one of her arms out of the denim jacket she's wearing, Naomi looks on confused until the jacket is fully off, leaving Emily in a simple grey t-shirt.

'Put this on' Emily says, handing the jacket over to her

'Pretty sure everybody who has walked past has stopped for a second to look at your tits'


	18. Chapter 18

**I know... I KNOW and I'm sorry okay? **

**I'm kinda getting back into this so it might not be the best but it's an update!**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed and also waited for this!**

She was looking at herself in the mirror, had been now for the last 10 minutes. Emily in the living room waiting for her to get undresses out of her slutty club wear as the redhead kindly labelled it. She couldn't help but think this was kind of like the night Emily had saved her from the terrible date with Emma. She's probably unlocked the bathroom door 20 times now, ready to go out and then finding things in her own head she wasn't comfortable with. _Why the fuck did you mention the engagement you twat. _

'Okay, calm the fuck down' she whispered to herself in the mirror brightly lit by the bathroom. She took another deep breath, quickly ran her fingers through her flatten curls. She looked terrible, only grabbing her nightwear fast from the bedroom before zooming into the bathroom. She didn't even have any spare makeup lying around the bathroom once she washed her club sweat ridden one off.

She took a final breath, scanning her eyes over her plain night gown -_how unattractive- _before opening the bathroom door. She could see the silhouette of Emily's head in the dimly lit living room; she was sitting on the couch watching whatever superficial shite the television had to offer at this time of night. She walked quietly through the hall, bare feet slapping lightly against the floor.

'Cup of tea?' she said gently, passing the open plan kitchen.

'No thanks' came the reply back, Emily turning her head to smile softly at her before turning back towards the television. _Fuck that's my plan to waste more time gone. _She decides against making herself one, walking around the couch to take a seat next to Emily, leaving a gap between them.

'What's going on Naomi?' the redhead sighed. She didn't expect it that fast, her and Emily could talk for hours but never actually get to the point for why they are here.

'I think you know' she retorts, biting her lip gently.

'Not that' she says, 'I mean tonight Naomi, what was that?'

'I was trying to enjoy myself' she casually shrugged, resulting in the redhead laughing.

'As much as I love looking at your tits, and believe me babe I do' the blonde looks down at her lap smirking. She missed this, missed cocky Emily that thinks with her vagina around the office. 'It's not you Naomi; you're not the girl who does _that_'

'No, I'm boring stuck up bitch Naomi'

'I didn't mean that' the redhead replies 'that board meeting, I was just angry because your presentation was perfect again and it's like you didn't give a shit about...'

'About what?' Naomi urges the sentence a long.

'About us. I was angry all year because you acted like after the break up you didn't give a shit about me anymore' Emily admits quietly. She wants to laugh because the last thing she felt. Emily was the only thing she thought about all year.

'That's not true' she replies quickly, the redhead scoffs prompting her to continue 'You probably would have broken up with me eventually anyway' she hates how weak she sounds.

'I would have never broken up with you' Emily says forcefully. 'I thought you were the one' she whispers almost quiet enough to not be heard. She feels her heart clench, she doesn't know whether to apologise for everything she's done and just lay everything she wants to say on the table.

'You should have asked me' she finds herself blurting out, wiping at her eyes to rid the tears.

'Asked you what?'

'To marry you—I think' she stutters, doesn't know whether she should tell Emily.

'Naomi please don't, I can't hear this now' the redhead cuts her off childishly holding her hands against her eyes as she pacing around the living room.

'I think I would have said yes' she shouts a little louder so that Emily can hear her.

* * *

'I can't stand the thought of you being with anybody else' she whispered into the silent air. They were both facing each other, both leaning on their elbows. Of course they had both ended up in bed again, only it was different this time. It wasn't just quick shag before an argument, it felt real. 'It's why I fired Ashley, not that you didn't already know' she's happy it was quite dark, just so Emily couldn't see the blush spread its way across her face.

'Of course I already knew, you could never hide your jealousy' the redhead smirked, reaching her hand over to caress the blondes arm with her finger tips. It went quiet again then, just her loving the feeling on the woman in front of her fingers stroking her arm. She went to speak, stopping herself soon after. She decides to just go for it, they've already told each other a lot of secrets tonight, no point holding back now.

'Why don't we get back together?' she whispers.

'It's not that easy Naomi' she looks sceptical.

'You still love me Emily, you told me and...' she swallows hard, shutting her eyes momentarily 'I still love you'

'I love hearing you say that' she smiles swirling her fingers across the blondes naked hip; listens to her take a sharp intake of breath. 'But still Naomi... it's not sensible' she awkwardly finishes off.

'It makes sense Emily. We love each other, and this is what I've wanted, for a really long time now' she reaches out her own finger tips now. Smoothing them across Emily's cheek, she smiles slightly when the redhead closes her arms, removing her hand from Naomi's own body to cover the blondes on her cheeks.

'I'm leaving Naomi; I'm leaving in 2 weeks. Starting something now would end in tears'

'You could... put it off for a bit' she asks carefully.

'If I put it off I'd keep doing it, then I'd never end up going'

'And that would be a bad thing' she mutters sarcastically. Receives a slight nudge from the redhead.

'I have to do this for me. I've been lost... for a real long time now. Believe me, it's going to kill me not seeing you everyday' she whispers shyly, she knows what this must be like for Emily, admitting things like this after what she did to the girl 'but I'm just hoping you understand why I'm doing this'

'Of course I understand' she admits reluctantly.

'What if I waited for you?'

'What?'

'You said 3 months right. I'd wait... it wouldn't be that bad'

'Naomi...' she sighs.

'We've got phone calls, emails...' she lists.

'Skype! We can Skype each other' she shouts, making Emily snort out a laugh.

'I couldn't ask you to do that' she shakes her head at the redhead's words.

'You could, I don't want anybody else' she looks straight into those brown eyes as she tells Emily this. Then she realises, the redheads going to be gone for 3 months, maybe she'd want to experiment a little. She pulls away from the redhead, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

'Unless you want, other girls...' jealously drips off her tongue until she see's Emily leaning over her, face slowly lowering down until Emily's soft lips are on hers, her red hair tickling the side of her face.

'No.' she kisses her, adamant. 'Just you' kisses her slowly again.

'Forget anything I've said for now' she whispers into Emily's lips, enjoying the feeling of having the girl's body heat on top of her. 'I just want to spend as much time with you as possible'

* * *

'First sex and now food, to what do I owe this pleasure?' she smiles when Emily wraps her arms around her waist, mainly because she does it so comfortably, as if they hadn't had the world's worst break up and completely hate each other for the past year.

She smiles, cutting through the sandwich diagonally just because she knows the girl likes them cut that way. Continues cutting including the crusts, feels Emily's lips glide against the nape of her neck 'You remembered' the girl mumbles into her skin, she sighs.

'Of course I remembered, you wouldn't eat anything off me if it had crust on'

'Or maybe because you're a shit cook' she gasps, hears the redhead giggle as she takes her warmth away from the blonde, shooting over to the couch where she takes a seat, crosses her legs over one another, arms resting behind her head.

She carries the plate over to her, pretending to be angered before she lets a smirk makes its way onto her face. 'If you're staying for real dinner then I'll prove I can still cook'

She watches the content smile leave the redhead face. 'I can't stay that long... I've kind of got to pick some suitcases up' she mutters the last words, lowers her eyes down to the sandwich ignoring the blondes sad eyes on her.

She clears her throat 'Oh' she simply says, 'Maybe I can come with you?'

'I don't think that's a good idea...'

'Emily, I understand okay? You're leaving, it's happening... at least let me help you'

She watches brown eyes scan hers before the girl lets out a small sigh 'fine'

She thought it would help her, watching Emily get everything together for the trip would make her realise that this is going to happen. Emily is going to be leaving and you're going to be left alone like you've always lied you wanted to be. But as she watched Emily laugh and joke with the sales assistant who was helping her choose a suitcase she could feel her throat closing up, she was 5 seconds away from running out of them doors because the man left Emily's side, her walking back over to the blonde.

'He's just seeing if he's got any in black' the content smile drops off her face when she sees the expression Naomi's wearing. 'You okay babe?'

She clears her throat. Smiling internally when she feels Emily's hand slip into hers. She looks down at the locked hands, smile turning up the corner of her lips. 'I'm fine. Just a little hungry I suppose' she lies. Because that's what she's become accustom too these past years. Lying about her feeling, it's for a different reason now though; she actually doesn't want to hurt Emily this time.

'I should be done here soon' the redhead ensured her, both starting to walk slowly down one of the aisles. It's when Emily lets out a deep breath she looks up to see her also looking down at their locked hands deep in thought 'This is weird isn't it?'

'It is?' the blonde worriedly asks.

'Yeah. Us holding hands, in public' Emily chuckles 'I remember the worst of it a couple of months back when you wouldn't even stand in the same room as me. And now, we're holding hands in a department store'

'How domestic' the blonde pipes up smirking.

'Yeah.' Emily smiles, deep breathe straight after. 'I told myself to stay away from you Naomi. I know how I felt and I also knew how hard I tried to stop feeling it. If I stayed away from you it would make it easier to leave'

'But then yesterday when you asked me to take you home and look after you. That plan completely crumpled because I can't stay away from you Naomi. I just can't.' She can feel the tears brimming away at her eyes. Tells herself that it's not cool to fucking cry in public, _don't fucking cry in public Naomi._

'I guess what I'm trying to say is...' _please let the next couple of words coming out your mouth be you're not leaving and you're going to stay here forever. _'...I'm really going to fucking miss you.' Her shoulders slump contrasting the fake smile she claps on her lips

* * *

'Nigel can I have a word?' it was Monday morning and she was yawning her way through the office. She barely made her way to Nigel office, eyeing every available seat in sight just so she could sit down and possibly dose off before the office kicks in.

'Sure, sit down' he smiles, not even looking up from his paper work. Some people could have considered that rude but she just knew it was because he expected her. She's usually visit him most morning with something to discuss or complain about. The scraping of the seat in front of him made him look up from the papers, his smile turning into a concerned frown.

'Are you alright?' he asks, closing his documents over. She looks at him confused for a moment before a small chuckle escapes from her throat.

'I'm fine. Just havn't had much sleep recently'

'Why what's wrong?' he asks concerned again.

'Nothing wrong, Emily stayed over the entire weekend' she blushes. Images flash through her mind of a weekend full of nothing but Emily's amazing body and fingers inside her own knickers.

'Oh' he says bemused for a moment before narrowing his eyes at her '_ohhh _Emily?' he questions raising his eyebrows at her. She blushes deeper, turning her eyes to the floor.

'Emily' she confirms with a nod of the head. 'Were kind of... seeing each other again'

His eyes light up, before she's known it he's round her side of the table and indulging her in a giant hug. 'Naomi that's brilliant' she smiles, they both pull back awkwardly 'so she's staying then?'

'No' she says sadly 'she's still leaving'

'Naomi...' he sighs sadly, supportive hand on her shoulder.

'It makes sense though. We're still completely in love. Even if we don't see each other for a while we don't need anybody else' she finds herself trying to convince herself as well as Nigel. Not the part that she needs somebody else because she hasn't needed anybody else since Emily. Just the part that they can actually last when Emily isn't even around.

'This might feel good now Naomi. But have you both thought about how you are going to feel in a month's time?'

'That's why I'm here Nigel, I need your help'

Her purses his lips together, leaning back so he's sat on his desk 'What with?'

'I heard there's a position opening up as assistant manager to lower'

He laughs, looking at her strangely 'You're already assistant manager Naomi. The position pays exactly the same as it is being assistant manager of higher'

'Not for me' she rolls her eyes 'I want you to offer the job to Emily'

'Emily? But Emily doesn't even work here anymore' he pushes himself off the desk. She follows standing up from the chair, moving closer to him.

'I know that and believe me I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important'

'I can't do that Naomi. I'm sorry but it's impossible' he argues.

'Look if she get's this job offer it could convince her to stay. I know what Emily is like, if something isn't cancelling enough she doesn't want to do it anymore and—'

'Naomi if you're not enough reason for her to stay then she certainly isn't going to stick around for this job'

'I know that okay' she shouts, startled Nigel as tears start to run down her face. 'But I've tried fucking everything. I've convinced her that we can get through these next three months but I haven't fucking convinced myself it. I love her so much, and now I'm just going to lose everything again' she finishes, slumping back down into the leather seat behind her, gently sobbing.

It goes silent then. She's about to get up when his voice pierces the room.

'If I was to do this for you' she looks up hopeful 'I'm not saying I am' she nods her head.

'There's CV's, Interviews, I couldn't just freely give her a position like that'

'Yes you could. You've said it many times yourself. Emily's the best, she ran lower division when their lazy fucking managers were supposed to and she didn't even get told to do it.'

'She gained a lot of interest in the business from shareholders' Nigel adds.

'And you're the one that decides who gets the job. Therefore it's your right to hire the best fitted person possible' she continues, gaining more hope as she sees him thoroughly considering it.

'I don't like the Idea of doing all this behind her back. I wouldn't want to see the girl get hurt' she feels a flash of guilt go through her then. She wouldn't do it like this if she thought there was another way. She takes a deep breath.

'Nigel this is my Emily we're talking about. You know I don't want to hurt her anymore. This is a good thing though, she can always rearrange travelling, but this is a chance of a good income, and if she accepts of course I'll tell her... eventually.' She pleads, he sighs nodding his head.

'I'll give her a call and ask her to come in' he sits back down

She smiles almost breaking her cheeks 'Thanks so much for this. I'll do anything you want'

'All I want from you is to not get your hopes up. I know Emily as well you know. And once she's got her mind set on something she'll do it.'

'The weirdest thing happened today' she smiles to herself behind the newspaper she's reading. Butterflies spreading through her body at the fact Emily just let herself into the flat, feels like old times when it didn't matter if they had the lock on the bathroom door when showering or not.

'What happened?' the blonde asks curious. She already knows though, having received a text from Nigel saying he'd called her in, frowning slightly when he told her she left without giving him a straight answer.

The redhead throws her jacket over the back of the couch, reaching around to give Naomi a quick peck on the lips. 'I was at the gym when my phone started ringing—'

'You go the gym?' the blonde cuts her off smirking. Really she's just nervous about what Emily's about to tell her. The redhead goes to continue talking before she realises what the blondes said, fakes an offended look.

'Don't judge me Naomi. These abs don't build up by themselves you know'

She leaps towards, sloppily connecting Emily's lips with hers as they both giggle into the kiss, they brush their lips together a couple of times before Naomi pulls back, allowing Emily's mouth to move to her neck as she sucks it gently. She groans softly, reaching up to undo the buttons of Emily's shirt.

'Let's go to bed... early' she barely gets out as Emily finds her pulse point. She groans again when Emily lips leave her neck, pulling back with a smirk on her face.

'We have to stop kissing before I forget what I was talking about' she reluctantly pulls her fingers way from Emily buttons, both shyly blushing at how hot they can get very fast.

'Anyway... at the gym, phone starts ringing. It was Nigel'

'Nigel Nigel?' Naomi veins shock, still feeling guilty about the situation 'Nigel my boss?'

'Yeah, I know weird right? Anyway he calls me to the office'

'You were at my work today and you didn't come and see me?' she pouts, Emily smiles.

'I didn't know if you had told people yet so I didn't want it to be awkward' she reasons.

'Told people what?' the blonde asks innocently. Emily knows that Naomi knows what she's going on about. She links her own hand with Naomi, bringing it up to her mouth to kiss it softly.

'That we're back together' the redhead shyly whispers.

'Oh that!' they both laugh again until Emily putting her hand on Naomi lips, stopping her from talking.

'He offered me an assistant management job.' She finally gets out. She's glad Emily hands is covering the giveaway smile that's plastered on her face.

'Emily! That's great' she mutters when the redhead takes her hand away.

'Yeah... its more hours, massive pay package. Apparently he only chooses the best for promotion' she smiles, holding the redheads hand once more 'that's why I'm going to turn it down tomorrow. I couldn't do it straight away in case I looked ungrateful'

Her face falls. Feels as though she's been kicked in the teeth 'Emily, I think you need to think about this'

'I have Naomi. Even if I did want the job they wouldn't just give me 3 months off before I've even begun. And maybe I don't want to work for MBC anymore' she shrugs, the blonde stands up, pacing.

'Emily, with the salary you're on you could save up and go travelling for longer in no time. If you put your trip off for a little while—'

'I don't want to do that' Emily states calmly. 'I'm proud of the money I saved from the shit wage I earned. I don't need a massive pay packet to do the things I want'

'So this is about your pride then?'

'Naomi... don't argue with me. Please.' The redhead begs, calm hand on the blondes shoulder 'You love your job, and you're really good at it. I couldn't stand the place. I can't bare the thought of even spending 1 more month working their never mind forever'

She calms down, tears brimming her eyes at the plan obvious to Emily failing right before her eyes. 'And when you come back. How are you going to eat? Pay the rent?' Naomi asks quietly.

'I'll figure it out. _We'll _figure it out'


	19. Chapter 19

**You are all allowed to hate me for being the worlds slowest updater. I hope people still want to read this.**

**I promise the next chapter will be soon (maybe even tomorrow) I'm sorry it's short and shit.**

She slammed her way through the office. Didn't care who was looking at her strangely as she bumped shoulder with nearly everyone whilst making her way to the office. She scowled at people looking at her, people smiling her, and definitely people who looked like they were having a good day because she wasn't.

What she wasn't expecting was what came next. Pacing into her office and slamming her door so hard it nearly came off its hinges. Only to turn round to see a half amused Emily sat in her office chair, feet propped up on the table. She took a deep breath, really wasn't prepared for any type of conversation this time in the morning.

'Emily?' she forces a smile. Not that she wasn't happy to see the redhead, just didn't expect her to be sat her, wasn't even aware that Emily got up before dinner time.

'The one and only' she smirks, lifting herself from the chair slowly, as if waiting for Naomi to make the move, be the one to give her the first kiss of the day. 'What's the door ever done to you?' the blondes' eyes brows knit together, chances a sneaky glance back at the door. 'Your anger Naoms...' the redhead leads off, walking slowly towards her before wrapping her warm jumper covered arms around the blondes neck 'Maybe take some of it out of me...' she giggles, smoothing her arms down the blondes back until their tucked deep inside her pencil skirt.

'Em, it's half 7' she playfully bats the girls arms away.

'Half 7, half 11, midnight... did it ever really matters to us?' she cringes at herself when Emily leans forward only for the blonde to move her head, making the redheads lips land clumsily on her cheek. She hates herself for doing this, being cold; coming across a total cunt, but its how she's been dealing with everything the past couple of days.

'I've got work...' she whispers, making the redhead unravel herself from the blonde to step aside and allow her to walk to her desk. The awkward silence then enters the room, the one where Naomi pretends turning her laptop on takes longer than it normally does so she doesn't have to answer the redhead's questions.

'Is this because I didn't take the job?'

She finally looks up from her computer then. Emily brown orbs boring into her tired ones, tired from tossing and turning the whole night. Tired from pretending she was asleep so she didn't have to answer Emily's calls.

'No. As you said... it's just a stupid job that you don't need' she quips quickly, not being brave enough to search from Emily reaction until she hears a scoff from the redhead, the seat in front of the blondes desk occupied.

'Okay you're definitely pissed then because I don't remember calling it a "stupid job" and I didn't necessarily say I didn't need it...'

'Emily it doesn't matter, I've seriously got so much to do today—'

'Just tell me what's fucking going on?' she jumps a little in her seat, startled by the redhead's sudden outburst. Hears the girl take a couple of deep breaths 'We've spent the last two weeks shagging, telling each other how much we love each other, then 2 days ago you stop answering my calls, giving me a lame excuse to why I can't sleep over at your house' she feels sorry for the almost desperation she caused in the redheads tone.

'Please Emily, I'll call you later' she lamely offers. Barely keeping the tears that threaten to fall and the tightness of her throat from being displayed, doesn't look up as the hinges of her office door takes another bashing, the red blur vanishing from her sight, the tears start to pour down her face when she catches the faint _'Don't bother' _as the departing message from the redhead.

'_Naomi darling, I always knew you had manager status in you. Welcome to prior division' she smiles tightly, shakily reaches her hand out to gently shake the hand of Mrs Jacobs. CEO of MBA adds a bigger brighter smile._

'_Thank you Mrs Jacobs. It was tough competition, I hardly expected it!' she exclaims, making Mrs Jacobs let out a croaky laugh, made worse by the posh London accent she carries herself with._

'_Nonsense, Enjoy yourself tonight Naomi, the real tough work starts in Monday' She was at a work office party, the party mainly being from the new 5 promoted members of the company, her being one of them. She nervously looked around for Emily and her mum, both whom decided to go the toilet at the same time leaving her talking to random posh snobs for the past 15 minutes. _

'_Who are you here to celebrate tonight with you dear?' finally something she can reply to that's normal conversation, she takes a sip from her expensive wine._

'_My mother and my partner, only they went missing a while ago now' she laughs nervously, watching a small smile create its way onto the dirty blonde old woman's lips. _

'_Oh I can imagine them to be off making the most of the night. They must be so proud of you'_

'_Oh I am' she heard the husky voice before she seen her, an instant bright smile pops up onto her lips and she quickly turns around, finding and pecking Emily's lips quickly before scowling at her mother for probably keeping Emily in the bathroom so long. Emily smiles, looking over Naomi to finish the conversation 'I always knew she could be management though, from the millions of ideas she has floating round that amazing brain of hers' Naomi blushes, Gina smirks 'I'm sorry, I'm Emily Fitch, Naomi's reasonably bad half' Naomi was nothing much but swooning by now._

'_Oh you're... the partner' Mrs Jacobs distastefully adds. Not even taking Emily's hand that's now awkwardly dangling in the air. The three of them notice it instantly, leaving the redhead to retract her hand._

'_I'm Gina, Naomi's mother' she thanks god that she brought her mum along to break this moment. Emily looks at the blonde confused, before gently leaning over to whispering down her ear._

'_The CEO's homophobic, couldn't have guessed that one right?' followed by a small scoff. She pulls back; hurt suddenly filling the blonde's eyes. Knowing that it's not fair, not fair at all that if Emily is right about Mrs Jacobs not doubt Naomi's going to be treated differently now._

_It plays on her mind all night. Even after Mrs Jacobs excuses herself to greet other guests. Even when Naomi meets other higher staff members that seen totally excepting of the relationship she has with Emily. She hits the bar hard, even having to be told by Emily of all people to slow down by the end of the night. It's when Gina, Emily and the blonde are retrieving their coats that the blonde spots Mrs Jacobs by the entrance laughing with another member of staff, she hands Emily her coat before making a bee-line for her._

_She feels a hand on her shoulder 'Naomi, come on down. Don't jeopardise a job you just got because she's an ignorant fuckwit' she smiles kissing the redheads cheek._

'_I just want a quiet work Em's. I won't start anything, just want her to know that when my girlfriend next offers her hand as a friendly gesture she better fucking except it' Emily backs down sighing before returning over to Gina._

'_Mrs Jacobs, can I have a word please?' she doesn't care if it's rude to interrupt people's conversations. _

'_Sure' she expected protest. Forgets what she actually wanted to say when Mrs Jacobs guest walks away leaving them alone, takes a deep breath._

'_Do you have a problem with my relationship?' _

'_Sorry, dear?'_

'_Emily, you looked... shocked? Does me and Emily being in a female relationship bother you?' she braves it, keeps good eye contact with the woman as she takes it all in. _

'_Love, my son came out the closet to me when he was 13, so I hope you're not suggesting I am in any way homophobic...'_

'_Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean I just'_

'_I know Emily, Naomi' Jacobs cuts her off, Naomi stares at her confused._

'_Sorry?'_

'_I make it my business to know all my staff Miss Campbell... I was just shocked that you and Emily would be together in my honest opinion'_

'_Oh' she lamely replies, mouth hanging open 'Is there... why?'_

'_Naomi don't get me wrong, I'm sure she's a lovely girl. But you're management now. It isn't just about work anymore; private events are held, lovely soirees dear. She just looks like she'd prefer a rock concert love.'_

_The second conversation she had played on her mind the whole week. She couldn't help but take in Emily's messy bright red hair, the piercing she wore in her bottom lip. The tattoos she didn't have yet but had planned with Naomi to get. Emily's professional appearance never bothered her. So why suddenly not it meant everything?_

_..._

'No I'm about to walk through the door now, so you telling me to be careful walking home from work whilst doing nothing but natter in my ear is a little confusing' she through her keys on the side table. Taking off her coat whilst holding the phone to her ear.

'Well love. Just being a good mother, just because you don't live with me doesn't mean I can't fuss' Gina continues to natter as the blonde switches the kettle on, taking off her heels.

'Well I'm home, kettles on and ill be heading to bed soon so...'

'Would have thought Emily would have been walking you home tonight' Gina adds as an afterthought.

'How's Kieran? It's been a while, still working in that fucking-'

'Naomi.' Gina says sternly, she sighs.

'We had an argument, she stormed off, haven't seen her since this morning.' In all fairness she'd phoned the girl like promised, the redhead just didn't pick up.

'Fucksake Naomi!' She chokes on her tea, not that Gina was the holy virgin of swearing but she grew up knowing 'fuck' was not acceptable in the Campbell household. 'You can't keep messing her around! What's wrong with you?'

'Oh thanks mother, what makes you think it was fucking me?' Spits down the phone 'maybe she started it.'

'Come off it. It's always you. I love you Naomi, but sometimes you are so stupid!' This time she's surprised when it's her mum slamming down the phone. Pulls back and look at her mobile as if it's a foreign object, only for it to vibrate seconds later

'Just sort it out. Make sure your doors are correctly locked, mum x'

Rolls her eyes.

...

She wakes up early hours in the morning with three solid strikes to her door. Jumps out of her skin before reaching towards the cricket bat she keeps beside her bed and grasping it in her palms.

The clock tells her it's half 4. Wonders who the fuck knocks at someone's door at half 4 in the morning.

'Naomi baby!' She doesn't open the door, keeps listening out for the screaming voice coming from outside 'It's me. Naomiiiiiii'

'Emily? What the fuck, I have neighbours' she shouts through the door, the banging doesn't stop though.

'Baby, let me in' she sighs, pulling the chain down, watching Emily stagger in with a pervy smile plastered on her face.

'You're fucked, how did you manage to get here, I'll have to-'

'I love you Naomi, I love you so much I can barely breathe, I've always loved you... I can't fucking' she begins to pant, drunken tears streaming down her face. 'It's so hard'

It's automatic when Naomi starts comforting the redhead. Tears now matching the redheads 'breath Emily' she smooths 'I love you too' she says, still soothing her 'it's just so fucking heart breaking being so attached again, knowing that you'll be gone and I'll-'

'I know' the redhead breaths, grasping her arms tighter around the blondes body before she starts shaking 'I've come to say goodbye.'

The blonde pulls back, sniffing hard 'what? We've still got a week left together'

'No' the redhead whispers 'I changed my flight.'

She pulls herself away from Emily, wrapping her arms around herself.

'I'll be gone tomorrow evening'


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy New Year? My resolution? stop lying about when i'm going to update -hides-**

**but seriously, I'm going to finish this and write the next chapter as soon as this is uploaded (no lie)**

**Sorry!**

**:)**

'Happy birthday Campbell'

She looked up from her desk, feels a smirk take place on her lips when Nigel enters the office with that Cheshire cat smile on his face. She did it every year, she wouldn't tell anybody the date of her birthday, she didn't like a fuss but every year he would enter her office the morning of her birthday.

'Please don't shout that. I don't want people to know how old I am' she chirps, he laughs, sits in the office chair facing her.

'Any plans for tonight then?' He asks watches as she continues to wade through the piles of paper work on her desk.

'Some birthday meal my mum's planned, then probably an early night, oh it'll be a wild one' she jokes.

'Have you...' he starts, she looks up when he hesitates, raises an eyebrow at him 'heard from Emily?' he finishes carefully. She clears her throat, drops her eyes back to her paper work before pushing some hair out of her view.

'Nope, not since I ignored her phone calls in the first week.' She replies. Tries to act like she's not bothered even though she spent the first 2 weeks thinking about nothing else, until she told herself to grow the fuck up and get over the fact Emily is probably having the best time of her life without her.

'Sorry' Nigel adds, sighs sadly.

'There's nothing to be sorry for. She's probably too busy fucking half the women in California to try and contact me again. But whatever, I don't care' scribbles down her signature approving some shit she doesn't really care about.

'Naomi...' he starts, reaches over to grasp her hand, making her drop the pen to the desk 'She wouldn't do that. Whether or not there's been no contact in 2 months. You're the love of her life'

'I've moved on' she tell him, looks him straight in the eye. That's when he knows there's nothing else to say on the matter. He can't help but what to smash their two heads together, _stupid kids. _Been watching them fall in love for years now and both of them can't see what they have in front of them.

There both disturbed when her BlackBerry starts vibrate across her desk. 'MUM' lights up the screen. He quietly excuses himself as she picks up the phone, rolls her eyes before pressing the green button.

'Hi mum'

'Darling, happy birthday!' she squeals, she cringes but can't help the small smile from forming on her lips. She breathes out a quiet laugh before sighing.

'Thanks, what time did you want me round tonight?' tucks pen behind her ear, starts to highlight random sentences that she really can't be bothered to look at.

'About that darling, Gloria from the supermarket, she got theatre tickets for tonight and—'

'So you want me to meet you at the theatre?' screws up her face slightly. She wasn't a biggest fan of the theatre but it doesn't hurt to try something new once in a while. It's sure what Emily's doing right now, shakes her head.

'She only has two tickets love, and I know that we were going to have a family meal, but you even said yourself you don't like a fuss for your birthday so I thought you wouldn't mind'

'Oh' her face falls. Can't even keep her own mother interested to want to hang round with her on her own birthday. 'No you're right, you should go. We can have a meal some other time'

'Fantastic darling, I've got to go, but I'll phone you tomorrow'

'Yeah okay, Bye' knits her eyebrows together when the phone goes off before she's got time to reply. Thinks it's definitely unlike Gina, usually she can't get off the phone to her and they'll spend hours talking about complete rubbish. Her phone vibrates again, something is definitely going on.

_Happy birthday Naomi – Katie_

_Thanks... – Naomi_

She knows it's a sarcastic reply, and she had seen Katie a couple of times in the past few weeks, but they where no way "text friends".

_'Going out tonight, you want to come?' – Katie_

She's no sad case. Oh how great, being invited out by her ex girlfriends twin sister before she's so sad. She scoffs types furiously at her BlackBerry keyboard.

_'No, but thanks' – Naomi_

_'You got other plans?' – Katie_

She can just see Katie smirking behind her pink diamond mobile case.

_'Nope just not up to it' – Naomi_

_'Come on, it'll be fun yeah? You can bring Effy' – Katie_

_'Sorry but wtf? Since when did you even care? – Naomi_

_'Sorry for trying to be nice you dyke. Just thought you might want a good birthday, but if not enjoy your lonely night bitch' – Katie_

She laughs. Of course Katie hadn't turned over a new leaf, she was still a bitch. She laughs the comment off in her head, throws her phone back on her desk, she could reply but it might be a little harsh considering she isn't in the best mood every this morning.

She doesn't know why she does it, but she's still in her office at break time, logs on to her Facebook, something she hadn't done in weeks now, she rolls her eyes at the dull statuses, how Amy is chilling with a bottle of wine even though it's only just gone 11a.m _alcoholic. _Ian is missing is girlfriend and can't wait to finish work _Sad bastard._

_Emily Fitch has just rented a car and plans explore the fuck out of L.A. BEST TIME OF MY LIFE_.

She reads it twice, three times in her head, first she can't help but be upset until she reads it a forth time and clenches her palm around the mouse. Grinds her teeth together, violently click at the log out button before she writes something uncalled for on the status, _that fucking bitch_

_'I'll meet you at 9' – Naomi_

_'Good' – Katie_

* * *

'_So basically, your skipping out on the party your mum took weeks to organise to go to work?'_

_They where upstairs in Gina's house, they'd been arguing for 20 minutes now whilst the party continues downstairs, they'd only been there for a hour when she got the call, the company was in desperate need for a manager to stand in even though it was her night off. She had to prove herself now, she had to take it._

'_Emily, don't make it sound so—'_

'_Horrible?, like you don't appreciate what the time and effort put into this night at all?'_

'_Mum won't mind, it's not like everyone's leaving' she tries to negotiate, Emily starts laughing._

'_The fucking party is for YOU. And she might say she doesn't mind but she's been excited for tonight'_

_She turns around, sighs as she watches Emily, stood in front of the bedroom door, and knows that she's not going to be moving anytime soon. 'I probably won't have to stay; I'll be back before midnight'_

'_Don't lie to me Naomi'_

'_I'm not! I'll come back then—'_

'_No you fucking won't. That time we cancelled our date, times we can't travel home together because you'd promised to stay later, all those you swore wouldn't happen again but now it's a weekly occurance.'_

_She sighs, shakes her head before responding 'I'll be an hour, 2 at most'_

'_Just phone them, tell them it's your night off' Emily asks quietly._

'_I can't. Emily they liked me enough to promote me. I can't just be letting them down'_

'_But you can let your family down?' her eyes snap to Emily's obviously hurt ones. She can't help how she feels about the situation she's been put in. She's worked hard for this place, she looks around work seeing how everyone messes around while she works so hard, tucks her BlackBerry inside her jeans pocket._

'_I'll see you tonight' she promises softly._

'_You've changed Naomi! That fucking jobs changed gone to your head' are the last sentences shouted at her as she leaves the room, now in tears. She's thankful for the loud music blasting downstairs, feels like she can't breathe when she closes the front door to enter the cold._

* * *

She was being ogled, okay so maybe she had slightly more cleavage revealed than she usually would but it wasn't anything compared to Katie. The man sat at the bar hadn't taken his eyes off her all night, she usually wouldn't mind, she knew she was a lesbian, there was no harm but now she did mind, especially since the man was old enough to be her granddad. She took a slip of her wine, looked to the side of her where Katie was awkwardly sipping her own.

'So...' she started, agreed to meet her at 9, she hadn't heard of 'the queens arms' pub before, was shocked when she turned up to find it was a rundown shitty pub full of old men, well old man since it had literally been empty with just her and Katie for a hour. She was suspicious to why Katie had chosen this place.

Katie looked up from her iPhone, the one she had been checking constantly for the whole time they had been there. 'You want another drink?'

She shakes her head, points to the half full wine glass. Her phone vibrates again, taking Katie's attention again, she sighs crosses her arms over her cleavage much to the old man's dismay. 'Katie, why did you ask me tonight?' bites her lip.

'Err, because it's your birthday?' Katie asks as if it's obvious. She rolls her eyes, wishes she just stayed at home now instead of coming out with someone who obviously doesn't want to be there anyway, doesn't make sense to her really, wishes Effy would have fucking answered her phone too.

She snaps when her phone vibrates for the last time. Reaches forward to grab the device from her, 'Naomi give me it back, it's fucking important yeah?'

'Why did you ask me out tonight?' she repeats. Keeps the phone at arm's length 'you obviously don't want to be here' she states, listens to Katie scoff.

'I do...' she weakly argues 'can I just have my fucking phone back please?'

She slides it across the table, picks her clutch bag from off the seat next to her 'I think I'm just going to go home now, it's been lovely' she adds sarcastically, rolls her eyes as she tries scooting past Katie.

'No Naomi, just have another drink yeah? I'm sorry I'll put the phone away' as she says it vibrates again, watches Katie eyes light up as she reads the message then suddenly 'Actually yeah, you might aswell leave you're being a miserable bitch'

She bites her tongue to stop a vicious comment from leaving her lips, doesnt think about how Katies mood just completely changed before she's grabbing her clutch bag and heading for the door.

* * *

She doesn't have time to throw her bag on the table by the door like she usually would. Reaches her hand across the wall to turn the light on making the images in the dark room jump in front of her, she freezes, goes deaf, and takes a deep breath.

'Mum' clutches her chest when she's stood in front of her, people crowding her living room, leaning around the kitchen, smiles shyly until she spots her in the back, slight tanning to her usually soft toned skin.

'Emily?' she breathes out. She only notices the rest of the other people again when hands are touching her, drawing her in for a hug.

'Surprise!'


	21. Chapter 21

**Another chapter? what's happening to me!**

**This will be the first and only chapter of the entire story in Emily's point of view.**

**I kind of thought this chapter was needed to make chapter 20 make sense. **

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! I actually didnt expect any after being away for so long!**

* * *

'Emily! She didn't even have time to turn around for she was engulfed in a hug. Familiar perfume filling her nostrils, she hated to admit but she had missed Katie a little too much, not that she would ever tell her.

'I've miss you' rolls her eyes at the fact that it easily slipped from her lips. They'd probably been hugging for the best of 5 minutes when a leaving flight announcement broke them apart, smirk covering their faces.

'So there I was on a date with like, the fucking hottest guy ever' she rolls her eyes again, Katie gossiping away after 5 minutes of her getting off a plane, she was jet lagged, smelled like sweat and also needed something to eat, decides to give her twin 5 minutes in the spot light 'and then you completely call me out the blue, why the fuck have you come home early?'

She shrugs, pushes her heavy suitcase around the airport parking lot searching for Katie's car. 'Its Naomi's birthday on Monday' she mumbles quietly, almost drops her case when Katie's dragging at her arm, forcing her to stop.

'You seriously left California to come home for Naomi's birthday?' when she doesn't answer Katie bursts out laughing, raises an eyebrow at her sister. 'Emsy, that's kind of pathetic, didn't she like break up with you before you left? And she's a miserable cow anyway so as if she has plans—'

'I'm asking her to marry me'

'What?'

'I'm going to propose to Naomi...' she rephrases.

'Again?'

'What do you mean again? Emily fumes. 'I didn't even ask her the first—' sighs.

She cuts herself off, reaching inside the rucksack she has on her shoulder, produces a small red velvet box. 'I saw this last week and... I just knew you know?' she slowly opens the pouch, retrieving a gasp from Katie meaning she knows she chosen well.

'Emily, its perfect' Katie gushes, taking a pouch from Emily's hand.

She smiles shyly, it's a type of ring Naomi would love, and well she hopes so anyway. 'It's going to work this time because I know she loves me' retrieves the ring back from Katie. 'I know it will' she repeats, almost trying to convince herself.

* * *

_She was numb, her entire body just felt numb. Her eyes where burning from the tears and the back of her legs where hurting from how fast she paced when she left. She doesn't know how she made it here in one peace, or how she even found the way in the state she was in. _

_She was stood outside her old apartment, well now it was Katie's apartment. She was thankful Katie never made her give up the key. She entered the apartment to see Katie facing away from her on the couch, watching some shitty reality TV show. She only grabs her attention when she drops her heavy bag full of rushed belongings; she turns around for a second to see Emily before turning back to her show._

'_Well should I start calling you Miss Campbell now? Or do you keep Fitch? I don't really understand it' she chatted away, still facing the tele._

'_I didn't ask her' she barely mumbled out, trying her hardest not to break down and hit the floor._

'_What? I spent all day shopping for a ring just so you can wuss out in the end?' she turns around, ready to shout more abuse before she witnesses the state of the redhead, blood shot eyes and random bags around her feet. 'Emily?'_

'_She broke up with me' she sobs out. In record time the tv is switches off, Katie by Emily's side in seconds._

'_Naomi broke up with you?'_

_She nods her head into Katie's shoulder, tries to control her breathing but it comes out stuttered 'she said she couldn't stand being with me anymore' sobs. 'That she didn't love me' her chest tightens, feels as though she can't breathe as she holds onto Katie for dear life._

'_But I don't understand...' Katie asks confused, smoothes down her sister's hair 'at dinner yesterday, everything seemed fine.'_

'_I thought so too' she mutters, 'but I guess not' bursts into tears again 'oh god, I love her so much Katie'_

'_Next time I see her I'm going to fuck her up, stupid blonde bitch!'_

'_No!' she protests, pulls back from Katie, wipes at her tear stained eyes. 'I... suppose you'll let me have my old room back?'_

* * *

'What are you doing on my phone?' They'd just arrived back at their apartment, lugging her bags back to her room she came back into the living room to see Katie sat on the couch, typing away at her mobile.

'Updating your Facebook' she answers absentmindedly.

'She's not meant to know I'm back!' she scolds, tries to reach for her phone only for Katie to lift it out of her grasp.

'Chill yeah? She won't have any clue about you being back'

She lifts the phone showing Emily with a smug triumphant smile plastered on her face. She reads the tiny writing on the screen and rolls her eyes.

_Just rented a car and plans explore the fuck out of L.A. BEST TIME OF MY LIFE_.

'That makes me look so pathetic, it's like I'm trying to brag about it'

'That's not the point Emily, jesus' puts her sisters phone on the table, turns towards Emily 'after reading this she'll still think you're in still L.A. and... What's wrong with making her a little bit jealous anyway?'

She scoffs, snatching her phone to put it back into her jean pocket.

'What's the big deal about her not knowing you're back anyway?'

'Naomi wouldn't answer my calls... so I called her mum—'

'Stalker much'

'Fuck off!' she laughs '...anyway, she told me about a surprise party she was throwing for her birthday. I told her I was coming home, so we decided it would be a bigger surprise if I were there' she smiles remembering the conversation how surprised but delighted Gina was when Emily had got into contact with her, secretly told her that Naomi had been a right little shit since she had been gone.

'That's a bad idea, you don't think she'll be pissed with you just turning up'

'No...'

'Emily you've been gone for like 2 months, she through you out of her apartment the night before you left telling you she never wanted to see you again, she's ignored all your calls, letters, ema—'

'Okay Katie, I get it, I fucked up... again.'

'Majorly...'

Looks down at her feet before looking up at her sister, pleading eyes 'I need you to do me a big favour'

'What is it?' suspicious look.

'Naomi thinks she's going out with Gina for a meal on her birthday...'

'Yeah...'

'And well she can't, because Gina needs to be there to set everything up'

'and?'

'and well, she's doing the party in Naomi's apartment, so she kinda can't be around whilst it's getting set up'

'Emily, what exactly are you asking me?'

'You need to invite Naomi out for a birthday drink'

'What?' Screams out, stamps her foot on the floor 'Absolutely not! Can you imagine it, that miserable bitch and I have nothing in common Emily!'

'Katie! She's going to be my fucking wife, mind if you don't bad mouth her every two fucking seconds'

'That's if she doesn't reject you.' Muttered quietly

'Katie!'

'Okay, okay fine! But you fucking owe me Emily'

* * *

She shakily runs her hands through her hair, presses her hands over her dress for the sixth time as she nervously scans her eyes around the people around her, let's out a straggled breathe before sipping on a glass of water.

'Love, don't look so nervous, tonight's about celebration!'

Truth was she couldn't stop thinking about what Katie had said to her a couple of days ago, about this whole thing being a bad idea, about how the blond will react, worrying that she was going to ruin the blondes day by being here.

'I don't know Gina, maybe this is a bad idea.'

'Or a perfect idea, she hasn't said much about it but I know she's been lost with you Emily.'

'That why she ignored me for months?' she laughs.

'She's a stubborn little fuck dear, wouldn't dare to admit it though' she laughs again only this time a more light hearted laugh, serious expression taking over her face when her hand subconsciously reaches down to the bag holding the ring.

'I... There's another reason why I'm really nervous' she admits.

'Why's that love?' Gina asks supportive hand on her shoulder.

'I'm pro—'

'Ssh, everybody she's outside!' comes the harsh whisper, Gina pats her shoulder before excitedly shuffling anyway, she walks back into the open plan kitchen, leans against the side as the room quiets down, people taking their positions, she nervously stands, watching the door open slowly.

* * *

'Surprise!'

Everybody shouts at the same time, she watches people run over, gathering the blonde into giant hugs and kisses _oh god I've missed her so much._ She stays stood still, glued to the kitchen, even when the cold blue eyes find her brown ones and they stare at each other. She tries a smile but the blonde looks away quickly.

'Well come on love! Don't you want to say a few words?' she hears Gina ask.

The blonde shakes her hand, walks backwards a couple of steps. 'I'm sorry' she mutters, moves her eyes over to Emily 'I just need... a couple of minutes' and before the redhead can blink the blondes running out of the apartment, concerned voices spreading around the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi.**

**So basically... have you ever uploaded a chapter and REALLY wished you didnt take the story a certain way because the next chapter will be really hard to write? yeah? that's what I did, and it's basically why it's taken me so LONG to update. I've started and ended writing this chapter like 50 times (seriously) and it's still MEH. **

**ALSO, I don't write in the career I'm learning for at all, writing fanfiction was literally a hobbie from when I was 15. Recently I've been looking back at old chapters on this story and my others and have just been thinking "Urgh, no wonder writing isn't your career". ha! anyway...**

**I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT MY UPDATING. I WILL UPDATE 'UNDER THE SHEETS' EVENTUALLY.**

**I think the next chapter might be the final on this, I'm not sure but I've always had the ending in my head and it would fit perfectly.**

**Thank you, and while reviews are welcome I don't expect any as you've all be bloody amazing waiting.**

'Maybe I should just leave?' she announces quietly to Effy when the music that had been turned down to surprise Naomi, is turned back on by one of her guests. She watches Gina blush slightly, apologising to everyone before swiftly following Naomi's steps out the apartment, door closed behind her.

'She'll be back soon' the other girl shrugs casually, takes a sip of the cold bottle of beer in her hand.

She nods, follows Effy in taking a sip of her own beer. She'd been standing in the kitchen alone waiting for Naomi to arrive when Effy had mysteriously appeared by her side, coy smile on her face. They didn't talk much, there was a 'hello' and 'how've you been' but it had been pretty much silence after that as they both casually chugged a couple of bottles down. It's sinking back into that silence when she reaches the bottom of her bottle, puts it down on the countertop.

'Yeah... I think I'm just going to leave.'

'Why? Because you're scared.' The brunette didn't even move her face, kept looking straight at the other people at the party conversing, completely obliviously to look of confusion in the redheads eyes that were plastered on her face.

'I'm not scared!' defensive tone, 'I just... well obviously she doesn't want me here' points towards to door the blonde made her hasty exit from moments ago. From the corner of her eye her heart pounds faster as the apartment door opens, frowning when Gina appears alone, walking up to a group of people in the longue.

'I'm sure you know exactly what she wants Emily'

She looks up to be met with intense blue eyes. Now she knew why she hardly ever met or even spoke to Effy before, she was a fucking weirdo. 'I'll see you around' she offered lamely with a tight smile before grabbing her jacket from the stool under them.

'I'm sure I'll be seeing you round a lot.'

She slips her jacket on, uncomfortable smile as she walks away from the brunette in the kitchen, makes her way over to the older blonde who spots her first. Giant smile taking over her features before eyes are raking over her jacket.

'You're going...?'

'Is she okay?' ignores the first question.

'She's fine! Just popped out for some air! She'll be back before you know it, so why don't you take that jacket off and...'

'...Gina.' She sighs.

Her and the older woman stare at each other for a couple of seconds before the blonde lets out a long sigh, hand rubbing over her eyes for a second. 'She's surprised that you're here of course, but we knew it was going to be a gamble when we planned it'

She laughs sadly. 'And this is my queue to go...'

'Of course not Emily, it's a party and you're staying' she smiles. 'Now where the bloody hell is she' is muttered next.

'She won't come back because I'm here.' She admits sadly. 'So I'm going to go, I'll come back later tomorrow so we can talk' she notices the blonde looking hesitant, not wanting to offend her, she laughs, hand on her shoulder. 'Gina its fine. I want her to have the perfect night even though I'm not included'

'I'm sorry Emily, I'll be having harsh words with her dear don't you worry'

She laughs. 'I'm sure you will'

* * *

'Can I have a taxi to Mason court, Greenwich please?' phone to her ear, unoccupied hand dragging her jacket more around her freezing body as she loitered on the steps outside the blondes apartment phoning a taxi. '5 minutes? That's fine, thank you'

'Leaving again are you?'

She jumps out of her skin, mobile phone nearly falling to the ground. She spins around, eyes widening at the beautiful sight of the blonde, beautiful hair, beautiful dress, panda eyes from the mascara running down her face.

* * *

**Their past**

Don't look at her Emily, don't fucking look at her. She doesn't deserve your time anymore, stop fucking thinking about her all the time, it's been 3 months, fucking move on.

_That's what she kept telling herself; every time she entered the office was like pure torture to her. To have to be in the same work place as the one girl she truly couldn't stop herself from loving, to know that the girl didn't feel anything for her anymore was what pushed the knife deeper into the redheads heart. _

_She was halfway through her heart to heart with herself when her office desk phone rang. _Naomi used to phone me all the time whilst we were at work, fuck off Emily, STOP it. _'MBC, Emily Fitch speaking'_

'_What's with the professional voice bitch?'_

'_Katie! What the fuck?' looks around lowers in her office chair. 'Why are you phoning my work phone?'_

'_Err, because you're not answering your mobile?' oblivious._

'_God it's in my bag- what do you want?'_

'_I was just phoning to ask about your date you selfish cow!' _

'_Selfish cow? It's hardly an appropriate time, and it's not a date!' she quietly argues._

'_Didn't you say she was totally fit? Totes a date Em'_

'_It's just Sharon from graphics, and it's a coffee, maybe a couple of drinks afterwards...'_

'_I'll make sure I'm out in the flat tonight then...' giggles_

'_Katie seriously, it's not a date'_

'_No Emily, YOU seriously, It's your first advance with another woman since that slag Naomi ended it. So sorry if I'm a little bit happy for you okay?'_

_She apologised, them ending the phone call with promises of the latest gossip of her 'date'. If she was honest she was still in two minds whether to go or not. Sharon had approached her during dinner time one week, they had spoken before and she liked Sharon, but she didn't know if she __liked __her the way Sharon wanted her to. _

_..._

_..._

_She ended up going of course, it only spared her on further that after her phone call with Katie she saw Naomi walking through the offices looking like she didn't have a care in the word. She had to move on, realise what a bitch Naomi really was. _

'_So I heard about the breakup with the big exec' Sharon started, bursting the day dream she currently had in her head. 'Sorry for bringing it up' she mutters after a couple of minutes of silence. The redhead clears her throat, throws her a small smile._

'_No it's fine really, totally over it.'_

'_My best mates her personal assistant, and if it's any conciliation she said she's a total bitch'_

_Suddenly, light bulbs are flashing in her head, the conversation 100% more interesting to her now. 'Naomi's PA huh? God your best mate must really have balls...' she smiles, making the brunette laugh cutely. 'But I suppose it's alright for her, having a best mate as amazing as you to share her woes with' makes the brunette blush, she smirks._

'_Thanks' red cheeks deepen when the redheads hand comes into contact, gently stroking her thigh. _

'_Suppose you tell each other everything?' further up her thigh, watches in delight as the brunette starts to breath heavily before nodding. 'I better be an amazing date then'_

'_Mmm'_

'_Shall we skip the drinks and head back to your place?'_

_..._

_..._

_It's all over the office Monday morning and she can't help but smirk when she enters her floor, gossiping mouth all around her. She catches snippets of 'shag' and 'Sharon' and her smirk widens, almost has to stop herself from chuckling as she takes her office seat. _

'_Your dirty, dirty girl Miss Fitch' says Peter, the guy who works the desk behind her. She swivels round on her chair, smirk still firmly in place._

'_And who told you?'_

'_Who didn't tell me is the question? Sharon's friend Janice is like the biggest gossip in this place'_

'_Aww really, jeeze... really wish someone would have told me that'_

_..._

_..._

_It's only takes 3 hours of being in work before Naomi is bolting over to her desk, seemingly trying not to make herself be noticed by any other staff, Emily's head down, filing, dating paperwork._

'_Emily.' She smirks to herself when she hears that voice. Swivels round and looks up._

'_Yes?'_

_Her eyes ring bonus points when the blonde immediately fixates hers on the smouldering bruise shaped like Sharon's lips taking up a very hefty proportion of the redhead neck, and she almost feels guilty with the satisfaction that fills her when hurt eyes look up to meet her._

'_...your reports were meant to be in by 4, it's-'_

'_Now 4:10, I'm sorry, they'll be finished now' she replies sickly sweet. _

_The blonde seems in a daze, looks away from Emily's eyes for a second before looking back sharply. 'Don't be late with them next time, please' she almost whispers._

'_Don't worry Miss Campbell I won't' _

_That's when she decides she's had enough, if she has to play dirty she will. Decides that from now on she's not going to let Naomi hurt her anymore, she's going to act like she doesn't care, not even act... she just not going to care about her actions. _

* * *

'So that's it? You were going to leave without even a goodbye? _Happy fucking birthday Naomi!_' She spits, trying to wipe the fresh tears rolling down her face.

'You don't even want me here' the redhead reasons.

'I didn't say that!' the blonde scolds. 'I just...argh I don't know!' hands anxiously pressing against her own face.

'Its fine, I get it'

'You obviously don't' she mutters into her hands.

'Naomi...'

'Mum told me... about how you helped her plan a little and thank you, that was nice of you to do'

'I wanted to do it' the redhead whispers, standing a little closer to the blonde. 'I wanted to make you happy'

'Why?' the blonde asks, staring her deep in the eyes.

'Because I love you and nothing makes me happier' she almost cringes at the cliché coming out of her mouth. She watches on edge as the blonde moves closer to her also, no words spoken between then as she reaches as, strokes the redhead's cheek with her fingers gently.

'I really fucking missed you Emily'

'I missed you too, I promise I'll never leave you again' she chokes back tears, wants to laugh at the second cliché to leave her lips but she can't. Her lips are claimed by the blonde in front of her. Their tongues tentatively stroke one another's, nothing but small gasps and tiny moans between them.

'People are getting rowdy Naomi- Oh! Sorry!' instead of going back into the apartment building Gina stays put, smiling at the pair and not looking apologetic at all.

Instead of pulling back and acting innocent, the two girls laugh, faces slowly moving away from each other's until they're both facing Gina smiling proudly down at them from the top step of the porch. 'Yes, mother?'

'As delighted as I am to witness such a great event' she smirks 'a party is nothing without its main guest'

A light shines up the quiet neighbourhood road, car parking near the drive, horn beeps. 'That's my taxi' the redhead sighs, looking up at Naomi.

'Stay, please... I really want you too'

* * *

'You two a happy queer couple again then?'

She hadn't noticed that their hands had been linked for almost the entire party, apart from when Naomi was thanking guests or using the bathroom they had stuck together. She didn't even notice her own sister join the party.

'Katie... always a pleasure'

'Bitch' the redhead smiles at their interaction.

'Thanks for helping with the surprise set-up by the way, nicely done' the blonde says.

'Yeah well believe me, hanging out in a pub with you isn't exactly what I call fun' the older twin breaks out into a sincere smile, bringing the blonde in for a hug. 'Happy birthday yeah? Left your present with the other bunch, hope you lezzers enjoy it'

'Oh the presents!' Gina announces, shushing the party down. 'Time for the presents!' Gina announces, blonde visibly cringes by her side.

'Mum... I'm not 12'

'No you're not' smiles 'but you're still my baby, and I organised this so you'll do as I say' protests are forgotten as the guests gather round, Gina eyeing the bunch of presents left in excitement. 'Oh, how about we start with Emily's present!'

The blonde smiles shyly at the redhead, she freezes _what?_

'I didn't actually bring a present...' she admits embarrassingly, Gina frowns.

'Of course you did love, it's signed from you... lovely little box' she looks at the gift in Gina's hand, the box decorated in classy silver gift wrap, lovely little red bow neatly on the top, only one person could wrap like that. Looks up at her sister, receives a wink in response.

'Katie!' she screams, making everyone around her jump... the older twin shrugs, mouthing a '_someone had to do it' _

'No, don't open that one Naomi... it's stupid.' She suggests, reaching over as Gina places it in the blondes hand.

The blonde laughs, slowly un-opening it 'what? Did you get me some horrible USA fridge magnet or-'

She slams her eyes shut as the last is unwrapped, box snapped open, she swears she also hears the fake audience gasp sound effect from the people around her.

'Oh dear lord' announces Gina.

'_Fucksake' _she mutters, _it's now or never._

'Marry me?'


End file.
